


Maybe you are the one bright star to my lonely dark nights

by HeavenlyHellsAngel



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bookstore AU, Carmilla AU, F/F, HSAU, Slow Burn, also a bit of smut in the latter chapters, slight crossover with ouat, slight mention of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 76,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyHellsAngel/pseuds/HeavenlyHellsAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a new girl in school that Carmilla just cant take her mind of. What is her story? Why does it seem like her life is rushing full speed ahead ever since the girl came to town and how will the girl help Carmilla get a piece of her life back that was missing for so long.  A piece she was secretly longing for.</p><p>Rated M for later chapters</p><p>I suck at summarys, but I can't just leave it blank, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so it starts

The school bell rang and all went silent for a few minutes.

The hallways were empty as footsteps were heard from the entrance. Slow, insecure footsteps that were closer to running back out, then staying in this building. But running away was not an option for Laura, not this time. She wanted to prove everyone wrong, even herself that for once she can stay at the same place, _hell_ , even the same city longer then one school year. She took a deep breath, fixed her messy dark blonde hair up into a pony tail and walked to the guidance councilor that will give her her schedule for the next few weeks.

 

“ Laura. Laura Hollis. “ The councilor looked over her glasses for a moment at the girl in front of her and then back at her computer. “ Quite a lovely name you got there.” Laura rolled her eyes in her head, choosing not to say a word for now. _Maybe silence will work out just fine this time, a few words every now and then. That will keep me out of trouble._

“...and your record. Hmm, impressive is one word for it. You’re a little trouble maker aren’t you.” the councilor spoke matter of fact-lay.

Laura looked around the small office and back to the table on the name tag: Isabelle French. _Sounds more Australian then french to me._ Laura chuckled to her own private joke. The councilor took a good look at the girl once more.

“You do not talk much, do you?” She wrote a note on the back of the paper where Lauras schedule is and handed the paper to her. “Your first class starts in 15 minutes; top floor, second door to the left.” Laura took her books and was just about to leave, when Miss French spoke again.

“Laura, if you ever need anything, do not be afraid to look for me, agreed?” There it was, the pity in the voice coming from yet another person. The simpathetic look coming from yet another pair of eyes. Laura didn`t want that anymore. She was sick and tired from the same tone, from the same look. She wanted to escape again. She didn`t need this. Not again. She bit the inside of her cheek, nodding and closing the door behind her back as she steeped out. She took the schedule paper and turned it around. _Every day is a new chapter of your story, a new beginning._

She put the paper in her back pocket and went straight to the classroom.

 

_Did she say last door on the left of the second floor? Or second door on the left floor?Wait, not left floor! That’s not even a thing. Top floor! Oh crap I’m gonna be late. Ugh!_

Laura sprinted up the stairs two at the time without any trouble and was at the door in no time. But still after the bell rang. She took a deep breath, trying to open the door slowly, but it seemed to be stuck so she pushed harder, opening it with a loud bang to the wall. _Great entrance Hollis, way to go unnoticed._

She didn’t even bother looking around, but she felt all eyes focused on her. She stepped to professor _Charming_ and gave him the paper. _What the hell is he all shiny about? Guys like him freak me out._

“Laura? “ He stood up from his seat and showed her a place to sit in the back of the class. “Everyone, this your new classmate Laura Hollis. Laura, would you like to introduce yourself to everyone?”

She sat down slowly at her new table and gave the professor her best _are you fucking kidding me_ look, that turned him into stone for a moment.

He looked apologetic back at her and walked to the board continuing his lesson like nothing happened. Laura opened one of her notebooks and put it on the table pretending to pay attention to the rest of the lesson, rolling her pencil between her fingers, eyes darting here and there through the room. Her mind stooped still as her eyes landed on a pair of smirking lips only a few feet away from her.

Her mouth went dry and she adjusted herself in her chair so she would be able to get a better look of the owner of those lips. She moved her hand over the table awkwardly and as the dork as she can be sometimes, threw the notebook on the floor getting the attention of the girl beside her.

Dark brown eyes met honey brown as Laura tried to pick up her notebook unsuccessfully do to the fact that her eyes were still locked with those dark eyes.

Her heartbeat went crazy, beating so fast it could easily jump out of her chest as the girl moved closer, leaning down and picking up the fallen book then putting it on her table, never moving her sight from Lauras eyes. A smirk was still visible on the lips Laura was just admiring and she swallowed hard as she reached out to pull the book closer and accidentally brushed her fingers over the brunettes. Lauras vision fell from her lips to her hand, those feather light fingers that were lightly resting on the book. She ran her eyes from her hand up her arm and for a short moment took in the beauty that was the girl siting next to her. Dark raven hair that was falling freely over her shoulders, a red plaid shirt hanging losely on her, and a black top underneath it that matched the leather pants that hugged her legs and hips perfectly. _Holy gorgeous human! Are we even allowed to wear clothes like this in high school!?_

Laura looked back up as the girl turned to sit back at her own seat focusing on the book in front of her, a book that, Laura noticed, was not for this class. It seemed old and the covers were slightly bleached out so she couldn`t read what book it was. For the rest of the class Laura drew some doodles on the corner of her notebook, trying not to look at the girl next to her. Key word being _**trying**_.

Just before the bell rang again, ending the class, Laura could have sworn that the girl turned around and gave her a once over before throwing her book into the bag next to her table.

Everybody was rushing out of the class room but for some reason Laura hasitated. She sat at her desk waiting for the girl to walk past her before closing her own book, but she stopped the moment her eyes scaned the page she was doodlig on. She realized it was less of a doodle and more a drawing. A drawing of a face, the face of her new muse. The girl in the plaid shirt.

Laura almost ran out of the class, looking around for the girl that made her draw after years of blank pages. Laura couldn`t remember the last time she even draw a single line on paper. She used to love it, being inspired by simple things in life, her room filled with paintings and drawings, photographs that eneded up being framed and hung all over her old house. She winced at the memory of her old room, the stairs that lead her upstairs from the front door. The smell of freshly baked cookies and the sound of her moms humming coming from the kitchen.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before shaking the memorys out of her head, not allowing herself to think about the past. Not right now with so many people around her. People she was sure were juding her at this very moment. She looked around the hallway one more time before checking her scheduale and heading over to her next class.

She hasn`t seen the girl in the plaid shirt for the rest of the day and she was actually thankful for that, because if she was in all of her classes, Laura would`t be able to focus on any of them. And for once she wanted to. She wanted to be a good student. She wanted to change, she needed a new beginning. She wouldn`t screw up. Not this time. She would focus on school, get good grades, maybe even find a part time job. She knew her parents would have wanted a good life for her, so that is what she will do. She will make a good life for herself. At least she will try to.

After the last class ended she walked out of school and went over to the football field, siting on top of one of the benches. She looked around and let the sun shine down at her as she but her bag down, laying on the bench and resting her head on the bag, wanting to close her eyes for a little bit.

This was one of the small things left in her life that she trully enjoyed. Finding a place to herself and not letting a thing bother her, prettending that the world doesn`t hate her, not letting the past haunt her. It was moments like these that kept her sane. Moments when she could lie to herself and let herself believe in the small lies.

A buzzing noise came from inside her bag and pulled her out of her safe bubble. She sat up abruptly and looked through her bag, pulling out the flip phone she recently got from her aunt. The only family she had left now. The only person that cared enough to want her and keep her in her life.

_From E.:_

_**Where are you?** _

Laura looked around, noticing that the sun was already setting behind the tall buildings near the school and she realized that she has spend more time then she thought laying there all by herself. She grabed her bag in one hand making her way to her aunts place.

_To E.:_

_**Be there soon.** _

She texted her replay quickly and left the football field, not noticing the girl that sat at the bottom of the benches this entire time.

***

Fliping through her book but glancing up at Laura every now and then, Carmilla was strangley entranced by the new girl in school. The girl with honey brown eyes.

She waited for a few more moments after the girl left and stood up herself, her plaid shirt tied around her waist as she made her way home. But on the whole way there, the only thing she could think about was Laura.

_Laura Hollis, thats what the profesor called her. She kept looking at me through the entire history class. I know she did, I felt her eyes on me. Why didn`t I look back? Why didn`t I say anything to her? Pull yourself together Carmilla, she is just another girl. I never had trouble talking to girls before. But she is....she is different. She seems different. God, that sounds like such a cliché._

Carmilla didn`t bother looking where she tossed her bag once she entered the big house, a post-it note standing on the mirror at the entrence.

 

_At a meeting. Will be back late._

_There is some lasagna in the fridge for you._

_Love you sis_

 

Carmilla stuck the paper into her backpocket and went into the kitchen grabbing the lasagna from the fridge and put it into the microwave, heathing it up for dinner. She leaned against the counter and stared blankly at the red numbers, counting down the minutes till her food is done. The loud _ding_ of the microwave didn`t even pull her back to the present as her mind was too preocupid with Laura. With her clumsy entrence into the class room. With her _I don`t even care_ attitude as the profesor talked to her. With her eyes and the way she looked at her, holding her gaze before letting it fall down her body, taking her in. Carmilla cursed herself for sitting back down on her seat and prettending to pay attention to the book in front of her while in fact the whole time she only wanted to turn around and look at her. The girl was beautiful, that was clear from the moment Carmilla saw her. But there was something more about her, something Carmilla would love to try and find out.

She pulled the lasagna out of the microwave and grabed a fork, heading into the living room, siting down on the big couch and finishing up her dinner slowly. Usually she would turn on the tv and watch some old rerun on it till late into the night. But tonight she only sat there in silence, wondering what Laura is like, and what she was up to now. She wanted to know everything about the new girl. What Carmilla didn`t know, was that Laura, who was sitting in the small appartment across town, was wondering the same things about the girl in the plaid shirt.

 


	2. An ending and a beginning

“Carmilla? Wake up sis. Your ride to school is here. Cmon sleepy head.”

Carmilla blinked her eyes awake slowly, looking at the figure standing next to her. A tall, twenty something year old boy with dark hair and even darker eyes was looking at her fondly and smiling as she stretched on the couch like a cat.

Carmilla sat up abruptly as a honk from a car was heard from outside their house. The siblings turned to face Carmillas phone that started vibrating a second after the honking outside stopped. She didn`t have to pick up her phone to know who was calling her. _Elle_. The ex from hell.

Carmilla fell back onto the couch hidding her eyes with her arm as Will stood up and walked over to the door, looking out through the window next to it and onto the street where a black limo was standing, waiting,  _patiently,_ for Carmilla to come out. 

“Remind me again why I`m still riding to school with that... _cheating skank._ ” Carmilla muttered the last words under her breath as her brother walked back to the couch, liffting her legs up so he could sit down next to her. 

“I honestly don`t know sis. Her father and our mother might be best friends since the beginning of times, but that doesn`t mean you have to keep on dating _Satan_ herself.” He wrapped his arm protectivly over her as she sat up next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. 

“I`m not dating her anymore. I broke up with her last week.”

“Then why is she picking you up for school now?”

“I guess she doesn`t take no for an answer? She is not letting me make it official. She has a reputation to uphold and apparently so do I. Besides, if mother found out I broke up with her she would be dissapointed with me again. But, what else is new.” She shruged and looked at the front door as the limo honked again.

“Hold on. I`m gonna deal with this.” Will let go of her and stood up and made his way out the house.

Carmilla sat motionless on the couch, not feeling like going to school today, not wanting to run acrros Elle. She needed some space, she needed time to figure out what she wanted in life.  _Who_ she wanted in her life. Her lips tugged upwards in a small smile as honey brown eyes appeared in her mind.  _Laura Hollis_ . She didn`t know a single thing about the girl and already she felt like she is the kind of person she wanted in her life. The person  _she_ could chose to be in her life. She never chose Elle, Elle never chose her. It was just something that had to happen. They used to be play in each others rooms as kids, go to music lessons together, they were each others first kiss. But there was never love there, nor attraction. At least not from Elles side. Carmilla cared for her, truly cared, but Elle never made her feel special. She always took more then she would give. Their parents were beyond happy when they found out they were a couple and Carmilla couldn`t dissapoinet her mother again and deny it. Even though that was an idea Elle came up with. So she went along. And even though there were moments when she could have said that what she felt for Elle was love, deep down she knew that was not it. Especially when Elle stareted showing her real self, her cheating, manipulative, real self. 

Carmilla turned around as Will came back inside and they heard the limo drive away.

“You wanna go out for breakfast?” He didn`t dare look at Carmilla at the moment and she knew that was never a good thing. When Will doesn`t look you in the eyes it means he was beyond mad. And she knew that this was all Elles doing. She must have said something to Will to make him this angry. Carmilla hated her in this very moment because of it.

“I have school in less then an hour.”

“You can be a little late. Now go get ready. We are gonna go get some pancakes, like old times.”

Carmilla couldn`t say no to him so she just stood up, shifting her wight from one foot to the other before steping over to her brother, giving him a tight hug then bolting up to her room to take a quick shower and change her clothes.

Will stood alone in the living room for a moment, shaking his head before taking the plate that Carmilla left from dinner last night into the kitchen. He knew that he had to be close to Carmilla for the next few weeks, helping her get on the right track in life. He also knew that Elle was bad for her, she was poisonus and he had to find a way to get that poison out of Carmillas life.

“Ready when you are.” Carmilla leaned against the door frame of the kitchen and watched her brother for a moment before speaking up. He seemed deep in thought so she didn`t want to bother him right away. She knew her brother well enough to know when to or not to interupt his thoughts.

He looked over at her, before fumbling through is pockets, grabbing his car keys and throwing them over to Carmilla that cought them midd air.

“You`re driving kiddo.”

 

***

 

“Hey new girl! Wait up!”

Laura steeped to the side, letting a few kids walk past her as she got out of the bus, waiting to see which of them just called her. She wasn`t looking forward to interacting with any of them. She didn`t come here to make any _friends,_ she only wanted to start over. The people she used to hang out with for a while in her past schools were nothing but trobule makers. They were the reason she changed schools so offten. Well, part of the reason. Laura had to admit to herself that she knew what they were like, she knew every time they were about to do something stupid and she never even opened her mouth to stop them. She didn`t stop the first _friends_ that trashed the tiny indian shop when she was 12. She didn`t stop her _friend_ that muged the old lady at the bus stop when she was 14. And she deffintely didn`t stop her _friends_ when she was 15 and they decided to break into a house on christmas night when no one was there. Her _friends_ always got away with it, they ran off before the police even got to them, but Laura was always there at the crime scene, standing paralized from the waist down. The guilt always got to her, but she still found herself the same kind of trouble maker friends and did what she didn`t really want to do in the first place.

“You droped this.” Laura pulled herself out of memory lane and looked at the outstretched hand that was holding her wallet. Her school bag was used out completely and things kept falling out every once in a while. She really did need to get a part time job soon and save up so she can afford better things.

“Thank you...” She took her wallet and put it in her back pocket instead of her bag this time. She turned around to look at the person that was nice enough not to steal her wallet, not that they would have any use of it, since it only had seven dollars in it, and was surprised when she had to look up to the smiling redhead that was standing next to her.

“Danny. I`m Danny.” The girl kept smiling at her and Laura shifter nervously on her feet. The girl was obviously beautiful, with her long red hair, piercing blue eyes and _holy cow is she tall!Amazon much!? Okay, seriously, how is everyone in this school so beautiful? Is it something in the water?_

“Laura.” The tiny girl quickly put her hands in her front jeans pockets and turned to walk to school as she saw Danny heading there too. “Thank you for...you know.”

“Sure thing. It`s what everyone would have done, right.” Danny shruged and opened the big door, letting Laura pass her, before she walked in herself. The hall was full of students that were making their way to classes, and Laura tried the best she can to quickly get to her locker and grab her books before running of to class herself.

She opened her locker and she noticed that _tall redhead amazon_ Danny was still there, leaning her back against the locker next to Lauras. She was silent and just looking at her with some sort of curiousity that made Laura feel even smaller then she is. Before Laura had time to close her locker and bid her goodbye before running of, the redhead stopped her with a few small words that once again left her paralized.

“I`m sorry about your parents.”

Five years. Five years and those words still sting deep in her skin. She heard those words more then enough times and every time she thinks they will stop coming, someone sais them. She can never escape them, escape the memory, escape the past. It haunted her, it burned her, it made her feel guilty as hell every time someone said those words.

But she didn`t want to run away this time, she didn`t want to screw up a new chance. For some reason this place, this school, even these nameless people felt right. It felt like she was supposed to be here. She took a deep breath and bit back the burning tears that gatherd in her eyes as she closed her locker and looked up at Danny.

“How did you...?”

“My mom is one of the teachers here.”

“Does everyone know?” Laura took a few steeps away from the locker and looked around as the hallway was slowly getting empty.

“No. My mom just thought that...”

“Thought what? That she should send someone to supervise me all the time? That I`m gonna screw up again and do something stupid? That I need someone to watch my every step?! That...”

“...that you might need a friend.” Danny ran a nervous hand through her hair messing it up a bit, getting frustrated by Lauras tone of voice but still felt like this was the right thing to do. “You are new here and you could use a friend. I know how it is to switch schools every now and then. So if you need me, just call me or something. I have to go to class.” Danny sliped a piece of paper into her hand before turning on her heel and walking away.

Laura looked at the small paper in her hand with Dannys name and phone number writen on it and she felt guilty once again. Guilty, but for an enteirely different reason then usually. She felt guilt bubble up in her from Dannys hurt look. Guilt because she had no right to rais her voice at her. Danny was offering her her friendship. Friendship that didn`t seem as bad as the ones she had before. She needed to appologize to her. She deserved at least that much.

She ran to her first class quickly, slipping into the room quietly and sat at the first empty seat at the back of the class before grabbing her flip phone from her bag and typing down Dannys number and saving it. One of the few numbers in her phone. Her fingers lingerd over _Mom_ for a moment before she texted Danny.

 

_**To Danny :** _

_Sorry I yelled at you. I`m not used to having real friend. Can I make it up to you?_

 

Her phone buzzed almost at the end of class as she was about to walk out of classroom.

 

_**From Danny :** _

_Hot chocolate after school?_

 

_**To Danny :** _

_Sure thing. See you after class._

 

 

 


	3. Pancakes and new names

“I think you have an admirer sis.”

Carmilla swallowed the half chewed pancake she had in her mouth, the syrup smeared at the corner of her lips as she looked up to where her brother was pointing at with his fork. The waitress that served them their pancakes mere minutes ago was now watching her dreamily from behind the counter, a smirk on her lips as Carmilla turned around and looked at her. She wasn't even ashamed of being caught staring. She only licked the corner of her lips before one of the customers called her for a new order. Carmilla turned around and digged into the rest of what was left from her pancakes, not paying attention to the same waitress that was looking at her shamelessly a moment ago and now walked right past them, stopping to ask if things were satisfactory with their food and leaning towards Carmilla, leaving a folded napkin on her side of the table next to her plate.

Will sat on the other side of the both, arms folded on his chest as he watched the scene in front of him curiously. The waitress left a moment later, giving an extra swing to her hips, but Carmilla didn't even flinch. She just sat there, swallowing her pancakes like she has been starving for decades.

“How do you do that?” Will grabbed his mug of coffee and took a sip as Carmilla finally let her fork rest on the plate and eyed the napkin next to her curiously.

“Do what? Eat pancakes?” She looked at her brother just in time to see him rolling his eyes.

“Get numbers from girls without even asking for them.” He watched as Carmilla took the napkin and wiped the syrup of her lips, then tossed the napkin on her plate.

“Why did you do that? The girl wrote her number on it.” He reached out to take the napkin and see if he could still read out the number but Carmilla swatted his hand before he could grab it.

“Not interested.”

“Why not? She is kind of cute.”

“Yeah, well she is also kind of sleeping with Elle.”

“Kind of?”

“You are right. Sleeping is not the right word, because what she does with those girls in her room is everything and anything but sleeping.” _You would have thought that she would want to at least sleep with her own girlfriend first, before sleeping around with the rest of the town._

Will watched as his sister checked her phone and remembered its still a school day.

“I should probably drive you to school soon.”

“A little to late for that Will. My last class ended about 10 minutes ago.” She turned around as the dinner bell rang and saw a few familiar faces walk in for an after school snack. She continued chatting with her brother for another few minutes about his latest job at the sheriffs department and about his last four months away from home. They both avoided that one subject that her brother forbid her to speak about once he got home from the hospital six months ago, after having some blood tests made. She took in his pale skin, paler then usual and the dark circles around his eyes, that she lied to herself about it, were only the cause of a few sleepless nights.

“Hey Karnstein.” Carmilla saw red hair enter her vision as Danny walked past her.

“Lawrence.” She nodded curtly and watched as the tall redhead sat at the both next to them, her back turned to Wills. She almost didn't notice the smaller girl with golden dark hair that was fallowing right behind her and sat on the other side of the booth, looking around the small dinner nervously. She tilted her head a bit, trying to catch the girls gaze as her brother snapped his fingers in front of her face.

“What?”

“I asked if you two are still on enemy lines?” Carmilla looked at him a little confused as she saw the waitress, from the corner of her eye, approach the booth where Danny and Laura were sitting, taking their orders.

“What line? Who's on the line?” She focused back on her brother as the waitress walked away and Danny's red hair blocked her view of Laura. She wanted to lean do the side to get a better look of the girl, but she would have been too obvious. Plus she would have most likely fallen to the ground from that angle, so she tried the best she could to pay attention to what her brother was talking about.

“You and giant ginger. You two still want to _battle till death_?” He smirked as Carmilla tossed a napkin at him and it hit him straight in the chest. He picked it up from where it had fallen beside him on the booth and placed it on his plate.

“Don't call her that. She's not that bad.” She saw the redhead lean over the table and she felt a tug in her chest from how close she was to Laura. Laura, the girl she knew nothing about, but still felt an unexplainable pull towards her. _What is going on with me? It's not like I haven't seen a cute girl before. Why is she so different? I could just stand up, walked over there and say Hi. That is not so hard. I can totally do that now. Danny and I are sort of friends, so that wouldn't be that weird. Just a Hi, just a start. That is all I have to do. Hi._

Carmilla straightened her back and was about to stand up and walk over to them as her attention was caught by her brother that was hiding his head to the side, silently coughing into a tissue he was holding in his hand. She quickly moved to his side of the booth, running her one hand over his back soothingly as the other held him by his arm.

“Are you okay?” It was in moments like these that she wished her brother would open up more and tell her everything that he is going through. She wanted to be by his side and find a way to help him, to sooth his pain, but she knew that the harder she tried the more he would push her away. Six months ago he came home from the hospital with his blood test results, and six months ago he silenced both his mother and sister when they tried to convince him to go to chemo. He complained about chest pain weeks before he took the blood tests and once the tests were back he decided to run away from everything. He didn't want to be trapped in the hospital for weeks and weeks. He wanted freedom. That was the one thing both Will and his sister craved for the most. The moment he silenced her, Carmilla didn't say a word about it, and in a way she was denying it herself like that. Her mother on the other hand did not keep silent. She pushed him day by day for a week to change his mind, until he finally had enough of it and packed his bags, moving out. He texted Carmilla the day he left, while she was at school, ensuring her that he will keep in touch, but had to start living his life on his own. Their mother still tried to call him and convince him of better options then just running away and pretending nothing was wrong, but the harder she tried, the colder he got. Two months ago she stopped trying. He pushed her out of her life completely. Carmilla watched all that from the side, and chose not to push him, not to try and change his mind. She rather had him in her life like this, then to have him push her away too.

“I'm fine.” He wiped his mouth and hid the tissue in his hand, but Carmilla still noticed the blood stain on it and felt her eyes starting to burn with unshed tears. “Just caught a little cold. Can you drive me home?”

Carmilla nodded and helped her brother up, quickly grabbing her bag and finding her wallet there, paying for the food, before turning to her brother that already made his way over to the exit.

She fallowed after him, almost running into a tall guy that was about to enter the dinner greeting her cheerfully, but looked at her in confusion as she walked to her brothers car and sat in, after she made sure her brother was already in it.

 

***

 

“They make the best pancakes here.” Danny said the moment Laura sat on the other side of the booth and looked around. The shorter girl seemed out of her comfort zone and Danny decided to keep on talking to kill the silence. “Their waffles are pretty good too, but the pancakes are the best. I've been coming here almost every week for the last year.”

“Why a year?” Laura finally looked over at her and took her bag of her shoulders, placing it close by her side on the booth. The place looked pretty homey, and Laura started to relax in Danny's presence, sensing the girls effort to make her feel comfortable.

“We moved here a little over a year ago. I was on one of my morning runs one day and I saw this cute little diner. I was pretty much starving after running through most of the city, and this was the only place open that early, so I gave it a try.”

“So you run?” Laura noticed the wavy black hair peaking out from the side behind Danny's head and took a quick look. It was the girl from her class. She looked back at Danny quickly, barely hearing the last few words from what she was explaining.

“...so I could get an athletic scholarship.”

“That sounds cool.” Danny nodded and smiled at the waitress that greeted them and took their orders. Danny took the privilege of ordering for both of them as Laura counted the money in her head that she had left in her wallet.

“My treat.” Danny noticed her worried expression and gave her a reassuring look.

“But, I was supposed to pay. I was a jerk before, not you.”

“Next time.” Danny smiled at her, and Laura felt the corners of her lips turn into a small smile too. The waitress came by with two plates of mouth watering looking pancakes and two mugs of hot chocolate. Laura inhaled the sweet scent of her food before slowly starting to eat it, making sure to enjoy every little bite.

“They're good right?” Danny asked through one of her own bites and Laura only nodded at her. She could have sworn that the dark haired girl from the other booth kept glancing over at her.

“I think...” Laura stopped to swallow the big bite in her mouth before continuing. “...the girl behind you, I think I saw her before.” She tried to at least find out her name, but not to sound too nosy, so she could put a name with the beautiful face that was showing up in her mind since the moment she saw her. She wanted to know everything there is about her new muse. About her new inspiration. About the girl that kept her up last night, spurring her on to draw and draw, until Laura crashed on the couch with exhaustion.

“Who? Karnstein? Yeah. Carmilla is taking a few classes with you as far as I know.” Danny finished the last of her pancakes and looked around the diner. “Actually a lot of people come here after school. It's the cool place to hang out. Good food, nice company. Can't complain right?”

Laura looked behind the tall redhead once again, seeing the girl deep in thought before she sat up straight and Laura felt as if she was making her way over to them, but changed her mind last minute. She shoot up from her spot and sat over on the other side of the booth where Laura could hear that the guy sitting there was having a pretty bad cough attack.

When the girl stood up again, the guy stood after her and left the diner as the girl, _Carmilla,_ as Danny called her, digged through her bag and payed for the food, before running out after the guy.

“Carmilla seems to be kind of in a rush today, huh.”

Both Laura and Danny looked up, where a boy, almost Danny's hight, was standing by their booth and looking like a confused puppy at the entrance door of the diner.

Laura watched as Danny's eyes light up, and she scooted further into the booth, smiling and letting the tall guy sit next to her. Danny's face turned a bright pink as he leaned over and gave her a light peck on the cheek, and then turned to look at Laura with a bright smile on his face.

“Hi there shorty.” He waved at her cheerfully, before wrapping his arm around Danny's shoulders. “Just because we are a slightly taller then most people around us, doesn't mean we can call everyone short, or shorty, or tinny.” She only punched his chest playfully as he greeted one of his friends that passed by their booth.

“Laura, this is my boyfriend, Kirsch. Kirsch, Laura is new at Silas. I thought we could show her around the city today. That is if you don't have some other plans already?”

Laura shook her head and gave them a tight smile, her mind only repeating one name.

 

 _Carmilla_.

 


	4. A walk and two hugs

“...and across the street there is a pharmacy and if you go behind it, down the ally, there is a small bookstore. It's actually kind of cute.” Danny explained every small detail she knew about the city as they walked around for the last two hours. Kirsch was walking by Danny's side and held her hand, commenting every now and then about this and that, about places Danny found fascinating but he pointed out to Laura that they were not as amazing as Danny made them sound. Laura observed the two of them from the corner of her eye and came to the conclusion that they were actually really cute together. They seemed to bicker a lot, but all in all, they were a cute couple. And they were both being nice to her, no pitiful looks, no awkward questions. They treated her as an equal. Two hours and she already felt like she would like to hang out with them on a regular basis. Get to know them better, and maybe, just maybe, they would help her get to know Carmilla too. 

Danny came to an abrupt halt as her phone rang and she checked her last message.

“Oh shit, I'm running late.” She turned to face Laura and Kirsch with an apologetic look before putting her phone back in her pocket. Laura didn't even have time to ask her what she was late for, as the tall redhead leaned down and gave her a quick hug, before pulling away and apologizing once more. 

“I'm so sorry Laura. Kirsch can you...” 

“Don't worry babe. Just go. I'll walk Laura home.” He gave her a quick peck on the lips and then stood at the side with Laura watching Danny's red hair run of behind the corner of the street.

“You know you don't have to walk me home if you don't want to.” 

“It's totally cool. I have to stretch my legs a bit more anyway.” They crossed the street and Kirsch lead the way as Laura walked by his side looking around the town curiously. 

“Is Danny gonna get into trouble? I didn't mean to take up too much of her time.”

“What? Oh. No, no trouble. It's her brothers wedding rehearsal. And she's not even late. Her mom just wants to leave a good impression on the future in-laws by showing their punctuality and stuff.” Kirsch looked down at the girl, smiling, as her worried frown disappeared from her face and she nodded her head in understanding. “Besides, we suggested to show you the town. Don't worry too much.”

They walked side by side in comfortable silence for a while, passing a house that Kirsch told her was where he lived at, and Laura noticed, that the house wasn't that far away from the apartment where she lived now, with her aunt.

“You got any siblings?” 

The question took Laura a bit of guard, and even thought it was a simple yes or no question, she couldn't stop her mind from reaching out into the small corner of her past, opening up the memorys of her childhood again. One specific day. A day she remembers vividly. 

 

_ An eleven year old girl with braided golden dark hair was laying on her stomach in the middle of the living room, her parents cosily sitting on the couch behind her, watching the news on TV. She was reading a book and flipping through the pages as her parents whispering became louder then they perhaps intended. Laura didn't mean to eavesdrop, but curiosity was one of the things that came natural to her.  _

“ _Maybe we should wait. I don't know if the time is right to tell her.”_

“ _What are you afraid of Ben? She is old enough. And if we wait too long, it will start to show. That is how this works. She will figure it out on her own sooner then later.” Lauras mother whispered and Laura felt her mothers honey brown eyes look down at her. The same eyes that matched her own. She pretended to read her book, her eyes dancing over the words as she kept listening to her parents._

“ _Well, I say we wait. That will give us a few more months...”_

“ _Few more months? How long do you think this takes? I'm already three months in...”_

“ _What are you two whispering about?” Laura finally sat up on her spot on the floor and wanted to know what it was that her father didn't want her to know, but her mother on the other side wanted to tell her._

“ _Come sit here with us sweetie.” Her father pated the spot between himself and her mother as Laura stood up and walked over, sitting between them and looking up at her mother that was smiling sweetly at her. She always wished she was as beautiful as her. As smart as her. She definitely had her curiosity for things. She looked over at her father that was looking anywhere but at Laura, and she could see him frown, see him bitting the inside of his cheek, a habit she got from him, a habit that mostly showed as she got stuck with her homework. Another thing that she got from her father is his stubbornness. She was hotheaded like him sometimes._

_ She felt her mothers hand on her shoulder, seeking her attention.  _

“ _Laura, your father and I have some big news to tell you about.”_

“ _You see, sweetie. The thing is...when two people love each other and they...”_

_ Laura tuned out her fathers voice and looked over at her mother, already suspecting what they wanted to say, and saw her mother grin at Bens long explanation. She looked at her stomach and then back up, meeting her eyes. Her mother only nodded and Laura squealed, launching herself at her mother, careful not to press against her stomach as she wrapped her hands around her neck. _

“ _...and sometimes it just...Wait. Did you just tell her? You didn't let me finish. You didn't even say a word.” Her father looked over at the two women in his life, that still had their hands wrapped around each other in a happy embrace and the older of them nudged his leg with her foot._

“ _Sometimes, darling, two people don't need words to say what they mean.” Her mothers voice almost whispered into her hear and Laura looked over at her father, that finally smiled at the two of them._

“ _I'm gonna be a big sister.”_

“ _You are going to be an amazing big sister.”_

 

“Laura?” Kirsch called her name again as the girl went silent for a little bit too long.

“What? Oh, sorry. I was just, thinking about something.” She wasn't entirely sure why, but she decided to open up to the tall guy next to her. There was something about him that felt familiar. She chose to trust her instinct this time and let people into her life. _This time..._

“To answer your question. I don't have any siblings. I _was_ an only child.” 

“Was?” 

“Yeah,” She hesitated for a moment, taking in a deep breath, before speaking again. “my parents, they are... they're...”

“My mom is too.” Kirsch didn't need her to say anything more, he already figured out what she wanted to say. And he knew how difficult that can be at times. How hard it is to open up to complete strangers. But he also knew that it was good to open up to someone sometimes. Even the most unpredictable people. 

“Drunk driver.” He looked down at the girl that didn't say a word to him. Only gave him a look of understanding. “Worst part is, she was the drunk driver.” 

_ I'm sorry _ , stood on the tip of her tongue, but Laura knew, that like herself, Kirsch probably heard those words a thousand times, and she knew that sorry doesn't fix things. So she only nodded as they finally stopped in front of the building where her aunts apartment was.

They both stood still for a moment and Laura wanted to open her mouth and let the words flow on their own, she wanted to tell him what happened to her parents, wanted to let him know that she understands, that she went through the same pain he did, but those words got stuck in her mouth. So she said the second thing that crossed her mind.

“Do you have any siblings?” 

“Sort of.” Kirsch gave her a tight smile, realizing why the change of subject. “I have a sister. Step sister actually. My dad got remarried a few years ago. You saw the girl at the diner, right? The one that ran into me when I came in. Well, that's her girlfriend. _Unfortunately_. ” 

_ Of course she has a girlfriend. How could she not. She's...wait, did he say unfortunately? _

“Why unfortunately?”

“She deserves better. Carmilla, I mean. My step sister is kind of a ragging b...bad person. She is not good for her. She is manipulative and just, she is not the kind of person you want in your life, you know. Thats why I'm lucky I'm in collage now. First year and all. But still better then being in the same house as _Satan._ ” 

“You call your sister Satan?” 

“Step sister.” He corrected her and stretched the back of his head. “But she mostly goes by the name Elle. In case you are ever have that much bad luck to run into her, try not to stay to long in her company. She has the habit of sucking the life out of people.” 

“Duly noted.” Laura fixed her heavy bag on her back and glanced up at the building. “Thanks for walking me home.”

“Sure thing. Listen, Laura, there's this party next week, at my dorm. Danny's gonna come and, I think it would be cool if you came too. It's not gonna be anything too badass, just a small party. So, what you say?” His face remind Laura of the face of a little puppy, and she gave him a tight smile. 

“Sure. Why not.” 

“Cool.” He smiled down at her, before checking his watch. “I should probably get going. I'll see you around. Okay?” Laura was once again, in the same day, left surprised as Kirsch leaned down and gave her a tight hug. Even tighter then the one she receive from Danny. 

“Wow, you two are big hugger`s.” Kirsch only giggled at that before walking off back towards his place. Laura stood there a moment longer, looking around the city, at least as far as her eyes could reach, and she felt that today was actually one of the best days she had in a long while. She felt like this was it. This is what she was waiting for, and for once, she would do everything she can, and grab the chance to be happy with both her hands. She deserved to be happy, she knew her parents would want that for her, and she only needed this little push in the right direction. The moment she steeped foot in the Silas high school, she felt it. This was it. 

 

***

 

The moment Kirsch walked inside his house, he grabbed some leftovers from the fridge in the kitchen and bolted up the stairs, taking two at the time. He rolled his eyes at the muffled sounds coming from his step sisters room, and he hesitated there for a moment. He wished he could just kick down her door and tell her everything he thinks about her. Wanted to give her a piece of his mind, wanted to kick her new _study friend_ out of the room, and kick Elle out of his life for good. But he knew he couldn't. He shouldn't. At least not right now. 

He closed the door behind him and flopped down onto his bed. The leftover pizza laid forgotten on his plate as he stared up the ceiling, trying to clear his mind from sounds coming from the door down the hall. 

He blindly reached for his phone, answering it, expecting to hear Danny's voice on the other side of the line.

“Hey beautiful. Miss me already?”

“Kirsch...” The voice on the other side wasn't Danny's. It was Carmilla. And her voice sounded hoarse, and broken. Kirsch sat up on his bed, carefully listening to any sounds coming from his phone. He could hear coughing in the background, a beeping sound and another voices he couldn't recognize.

“Carmilla? Are you okay?” He didn't wait for an answer as he grabbed his car keys and already ran down the stairs, making his way to the car.

“It's Will. He...I don't know what to do.” Kirsch stared the engines, and drove off down the street. 

“Tell me where you are. I'm on my way.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try to update at least once a week.   
> My Tumblr is: angelslustdevils.tumblr.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys the story so far. More angst to come.


	5. It went to hell and back

The second Laura opened the door to her aunts, currently messy, one bedroom apartment, she landed face first into a big duffel bag that was laying almost directly at the door. She stumbled over her feet after trying to pick herself up and felt two strong hands help her stand up straight. She glanced back at the door, then down do the bag laying by her feet, before looking up, finding two emerald green eyes scanning her for any visible injurys.

“Are you okay Laura? Did you hurt yourself?” The voice that left the lips of the blond woman in front of her, always managed to calm her, but at the same time make her insides twist in the weirdest ways. Maybe it was for the reason that her aunt sounded a lot like her mother did when she was still alive. At least when she talked she did. But when it came to singing, her aunt was nothing like her mother. She didn't have the sweet humming sound coming from the depths of her, nor the ear for singing in tune. The thing she had alike with her mother though, was her smile. Her smile and her curiosity. That must have been a thing that ran in their family.

“I'm okay.”

“Are you sure? Cause that looked like a pretty bad fall.” The older blond ran a hand through her hair and took one last look at Laura, making sure she was still in one piece.

“I'm fine, Emma. Seriously, don't worry.”

“I always worry. You know that.”

“I do.” And Laura really did know that her aunt worried about her. That she cared for her. Even tho she wasn't around much while Laura was a kid, she always knew her aunt would be there for her. When her parents died, Emma got custody over Laura. Even though she was barely old enough to take care of herself, she found a way to support the girl. To give her a roof over her head, food, and try and give her an education. It wasn't easy, but Emma made it work. At least she tried to. She quit college last year, after trying to balance everything from the day Lauras parents died. College, a part time job and little Laura, that somehow always ended up getting into trouble. And Emma always stood by her side when trouble came around. She knew Laura was lonely, she missed her family, her mother and father. She knew she was looking for an escape from all the pain and from the guilt, Emma knew, Laura was feeling deep inside her. So she chose to make a big step forward and find a way to help her deal with the past. Moving to a country across the world seemed like a fairly good idea at the time. So far, Laura seemed to be adjusting pretty well to the new apartment, to the new city, new people. But then again, everything beats Emmas dorm room where she managed to keep Laura till a few months ago, and the city where her parents...

“Are you going somewhere?” Lauras voice caught her attention again, as the shorter girl walked behind her and into the small living area where she threw her bag on the couch, rolling her shoulders back and enjoying the freedom of not having a heavy wight on her back.

“Actually,” The taller one started as she closed the door behind her and made her way to the couch and sat down by Lauras bag and patted the spot next to her. “ I was thinking you and I could go on a small road trip for the weekend. Explore the town, and the villages near by. Maybe go site seeing or...”

“I know what you are trying to do.” Laura stopped her as she sat on the edge of the couch, in front of her bag and turned around to face her aunt that looked like she was a five year old caught stealing cookies from a jar before dinner.

“I didn't do anything.” Emmas hands flew up in defense the moment Laura raised her eyebrow in disbelief, a trait she got from her mother. She expected an argument, like the ones that happened every time this date approached for the last four years. But this time, Laura only gave her a tight smile. No yelling, no being defensive, no slamming doors after walking out of the room and getting herself into trouble. Nothing but a sad smile gracing her face.

“You didn't. But you are trying to. I know you want to protect me from the world, and help me forget what happened. But I just can't. And I don't want to deal with it like I did in the last few years. I don't want you to try and distract me. My parents are dead. Your sister is dead. There is nothing wrong to feel the pain that comes with it. I just,” She paused, glancing over at her aunt that looked like she was bitting back tears and stared at Laura in a slight daze. “I have to feel it all. I have to feel it so I can move on from it. So I can find a way to live with it. I need to. And so do you. Ignoring the pain and everything that happened, didn't bring me anything good so far. Only gave me more trouble and a police record. I want to change that. We came to Styria for a reason, right? Fresh start? So why don't we do that.”

There was a pause between them, and Laura was waiting for her aunt to say anything to her. To confirm or support her. But what she got in return after a long pause was a bubbly laugh that left the blond. Laura looked at her with wide eyes and wasn't really sure what to make of her reaction.

“What?”

“It's just,” Emma took in a deep breath and stopped her laughter as she wiped away a trail of tears that showed up while Laura was talking. “You are so much like your mother.”

“I am?” Laura couldn't help but smile shyly at those words.

“You really are. I didn't even know you were this chatty before. That is so Vanessa of you.”Laura leaned forward and gave her aunt a tight hug after hearing her mothers name after so long, letting the older woman brush soothing circles on her back with her hand.

_Another hug in the same day. I guess this place really will be a good thing._

 

 

***

 

The constant beeping sound coming from the bed next to her is driving her insane. It makes her feel useless, desperate even. But it also gives her hope. The doctors said he should wake up soon, _any time now._ They keep checking up on him every few minutes. _He lost some of his blood,_ they say, _but he will be okay. It will be okay. He will get better._

Carmilla huffed and stood up from the chair she was sitting on, by her brothers bed. She had trouble making even a few steps from the limp in her leg. She got a few scratches and bruises and a sprained ankle from the crash she lived through a few hours ago.

When she ran after her brother out the dinner and sat in his car to drive him back home, this was not what she thought would have happened. She was always a careful driver, she knew all the bumps on the road of Styria. Even in the utmost stressful situations, she was the perfect driver. But today, today she lost control for only a moment. One little moment and it all went to hell.

 

“ _I should drive you to the hospital. Will, you are getting worse. Please let me take you to the hospital.” Carmilla tried to calm herself down enough to pay attention to the road in front of her and her brother, that kept coughing blood on the seat next to her. He was shaking his head **No** and refused to let his sister drive him anywhere but home. He tried to stop himself from coughing and straighted up on his seat, glancing at Carmilla and giving her a tired smile, trying to reassure her that he was alright, before falling into a coughing fit again. Carmilla used the moment when he was no longer looking up at the road and made a turn for the left, heading into the direction of the hospital as she felt Williams hand on the steering wheel pulling back. It only took a split of a second of her not paying attention to her brother, for a loud crash to be heard in the middle of the road in the center of Styria. _

_The throbbing pain in her head was making it difficult for Carmilla to keep her eyes open and she was only able to glance at the side next to her, only seeing a blur of Will, before her vision blanked and she fell unconscious at the steering wheel._

 

“I wanted do bring you some coffee, but the doctors said you can only drink water. And they said that I have to convince you to get some rest.” Kirsch entered the room and looked over at Will, that was still laying in bed, looking as pale as ever. No signs of him waking up any time soon. He closed the door behind him and moved away from it in case someone comes in to check up on Will again. He watched Carmilla as she stood at the end of Wills bed and held onto the iron headboard, her left foot slightly in the air. She was in pain, that much was clear to Kirsch, but he knew she wouldn't listen to him. She wouldn't rest. So he didn't say a word. For now.

They stayed there in silence. Kirsch standing next to the door, leaning with his back onto the cold hospital wall, while Carmilla stood by the bed, staring blankly at Will. Praying all the prayers she learned as a kid. But nothing happened. For the next 2 hours, nothing happened. She moved from one side of the bed to the other when a nurse came by to check on things, once again advising Carmilla to get some rest. Carmilla only let out a small noise that sounded a lot like _whatever_ and went back to looking at her brother.

What seemed like forever, but was actually only five minutes later, she noticed her brothers lips moving in an attempt to speak.

“He's awake.” She jumped on one foot towards her brother and leaned down, wincing in pain as she tried to stand on both legs. She saw Kirsch from the corner of her eye standing on the other side of the bed and pressing a button next to the bed.

“Will? You're okay. You're gonna be okay. Its okay.”

Kirsch moved away as the nurse and a doctor ran into the room, only hearing Carmillas voice whispering to Will. It's _okay. You're okay._

He watched carefully as the doctor examined Will and saw the nurse scribble something on the board she was holding. Will seemed to be coming back to his senses, and looking around the room, seeing two strange faces, he turned around to the other side, where worried, tired dark eyes met his own and a sigh of relieve left Carmillas lips before she practically stumbled backwards to the free bed next to her and she climbed on top of it. She was pulled into sleep the moment her tired back connected with the cold sheets of the hospital bed and the only thing she remembered was the beeping sound echoing in the room.

 

The next time Carmilla opened her eyes for a split second, she saw a woman siting on a the chair she sat on before, next to Wills bed, and gently brushing his hair back. Carmilla was too tired to move, to speak or to even push herself awake at the moment. She blinked a few more times, noticing that Kirsch was missing and she made a mental note to thank him for sticking around when she needed a friend. He probably left the moment her mother showed up at the hospital. It was for the best. Her mother and Will needed this small moment. They both needed it, even though they were both stubborn enough, so that neither one of them would admit it. But Carmilla knew better. So she closed her eyes and let her body recharge for what ever it was to come soon.

 


	6. Bookstores and hospitals

After Laura went to bed Friday night, she was rudely awoken at 1 am by her phone buzzing next to her head. Danny texted her an apology for running of before so soon without an explanation. Laura thought about texting her back when she was fully awake in the morning, but instead grabbed her phone and replied to her right away, and that lead to a flow of text messages back and forth till 2 in the morning. Laura found out more about Danny and her family, about how her dream is to be a professional basketball player. About her relationship with Kirsch, how they met, and how much she thought she hated him at first. She seemed incredibly sweet and the kind of person Laura needed in her life at the moment. She was the perfect role model.

They talked about school and Danny told her what teachers she should look out for and how her mom got a job there, which lead Laura to mention how she would like a part time job while shes in school so she can save up some money for herself.

When Laura woke up on Saturday morning (not so much morning anymore at 1:35 pm), what she didn't expect is to find a text message from Danny telling her about a possible job she found for Laura at the bookstore.

“When did she have time to find me a job already?”

Laura was quick to take a shower and making it out the door before her aunt came back for lunch. She texted Danny before heading out, asking when is the best time to go ask for the job and as soon as she got a reply, she was half way down the stairs and heading to the city.

She took a deep breath once she reached the bookstore, grabbing the handle and carefully entering.

 

“We have been over this already, LaFontain. You can't do everything on your own. We need another pair of hands to help us out here.”

Laura stepped inside the small bookstore, noticing right away, two redheads arguing at the top of the stairs that lead into the upper part of the bookstore, that seemed to be a reading area.

“I can handle it on my own. You don't have to worry about anything...”

“If you really don't want me to worry, then let me hire the girl Danny told us about. Come on LaF. Please.”

Laura decided that this was the right moment to announce her presence to the two people in the bookstore. She cleared her throat and got the redheads attention right away. The first one to come down the stairs was the redhead with long curly hair and a wide smile plastered on her lips.

“Hello there. How can I help you?” She stepped behind the small desk with the register on it and glanced up at the redhead still standing at the top of the stairs with their arms folded over their chest and looking down at Laura curiously.

Laura looked around the small bookstore for a moment, before her eyes fell onto the redhead in front of her. She took in her appearance, the crazy curly hair, the wide smile, the shining eyes. It is when Laura finally looked further south, behind the desk, that she noticed the baby bump hiding behind a dark gray sweater. The woman must have noticed where Lauras eyes went and she rested her hand on top of her bump, giving it a light pat.

“Five and a half months.”

“What?” Laura was surprised to hear a voice coming from behind her and she turned around, seeing a smug look on the redhead that was just standing upstairs a moment ago.

“You were wondering how far in we are.”

“No. I was just, I...I guess I was. Congratulations.” She gave them the sincerest smile she could muster in that moment, without being consumed by jealousy. It wasn't jealousy of wanting to be pregnant. No, Laura didn't even think about that right now. But it was the expectation. Knowing that there will be a new life coming into this world soon. Seeing that. Being able to hold that child, being a part of their life. Having that chance to influence someones life, and guide them in the right direction. When Lauras mother was pregnant, Laura made it her job to read a book, every single night before sleep, to the unborn life that was hiding inside her mothers stomach, behind her yellow silk robe. Laura knew she would do that when her little brother was born too. After another month of pregnancy, her mother came home from a doctors appointment, with the news that Laura will have a little brother. Laura even helped her father prepare his room. Painting an entire wall with different shades of blue and purple, hot pink and red with shining bright starts all over. Drawing an entire Galaxy for her brother. And he never even got the chance to see that Galaxy.

“Thank you. So, how can we help you?” Both redheads stood on the other side at the table now, and looked at Laura expectantly.

“Danny sent me. She said you might have a job for me?”

“Oh. You must be Laura. It is so nice to meet you.” The one with the crazy curly hair moved from behind the table and walked over to where Laura was standing and gave her a quick, tight hug.

_What is with all these people and hugging? Is it something in the water?_

“You too.” Laura pated her back shyly before taking a step back and looking at the both of them expectantly.

“Oh, where are my manners. My name is Perry. And this is LaFontain.”

Laura gave the letter a curt nod before she felt a hand on her elbow pulling her away from the reception desk.

“So, tell me Laura. How do you know Danny?” She dragged Laura around the small bookstore, LaFontain a few steps behind them, listening to their conversation and rolling their eyes every now and then.

“We go to school together.”

“Classmates?”

“Actually, I think Danny is two years in front of me.”

“You think, or do you know?”

“Give her a break, Perr. You know she is not Dannys classmate. And what kind of questions are these if you are trying to interview the girl?”

“Oh you think you can do a better job, do you? Give it a try.” Perry let go of Lauras elbow and leaned against the wall at the end of the bookstore, near a big colorful window, watching the two of them with, what Laura could have guessed was, a smug look. Like she knew what was about to happen, but only stood there silently.

“Fine, I'll do it. Ready?” They gave Laura a questioning look, and straighted their shirt as Laura only nodded, not being sure what to expect.

“Do you like books?”

“I love books.”

“You're hired. Ha, nailed it.” They turned around, facing Perry. “See babe. That's how you do it.”

“Congratulations Laura, you've got the job.”

“Wait. What?” LaFontain looked at their girlfriend, confused, as she stood by Lauras side smiling wide. Laura finally understood the smug look on Perrys face from before. She tricked LaFontain to hire Laura on their own.

“You just hired her, sweetie.” Perry walked past LaFontain, patting their back and motioning to Laura to fallow her. Laura gave LaFontain and awkward shrug and fallowed the other redhead back to the desk, as LaFontain stood by themselves trying to figure out what just happened.

“You think they will be okay with me working here?” Laura asked as she reached the desk where Perry was leaning against with her one hand on the desk and one on her stomach.

“LaFontain will never admit it, but I am sure they will love to have an extra pair of hands to help us around. It is not that much work, but we have to start preparing to welcome this little human.” She ran her hand in circles over her stomach, noticing Lauras worried expression.

“Sweetie, it's really okay. Don't worry about it. LaFontain will be happy we hired you.”

“Thank you.” Laura nodded and watched as LaFontain walked up the stairs, disappearing somewhere in the back of the room.

“So I assume you would like to work after the end of the classes?” Perry walked behind the desk again, bringing out some papers from inside one of the drawers and handing them to Laura. “You will have to fill these out and let us know when you can start.”

“I can start right now if you need me to.” Laura was eager to fix up her life, to do something out of it. This was her chance. At least the start of it.

“I will show you a few things you will have to pay attention to while you are here. But I think it is better if you start on Monday after school. How does that sound?” Perry gave her a wide welcoming smile.

“Sounds perfect. Thank you.”

 

 

***

 

 

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For calling me.”

Carmilla finally looked over at her mother that was playing with the small spoon in her coffee, turning it around in the small plastic cup. They were both silently siting on the bed Carmilla was supposed to be resting on, do to the doctors orders, but after the small nap she took once Will opened his eyes, she refused to rest again.

“I wasn't the one that called you. Kirsch did.”

“Regardless who called. I know he wouldn't have done it if you didn't approve of it first.” She tossed the empty up into the small trash bin by the bed and stood up, walking over to Wills bed, watching as he mumbled something in his sleep. The doctors confirmed that he was out of danger now, at least from the injurys he got from the car crash. They examined him some more and noticed that his lung cancer is spreading further over his left side of the lungs and it would be recommended to take him to surgery as soon as possible.

The moment the doctors left the room with those information given to Carmilla and her mother they both sat silently on the bed and went through all the possibilitys in their mind.

“Idiot.”

The taller brunette turned around and faced her daughter, as the later kept her eyes on her brother.

“Excuse me?”

“He is an idiot. Why would he do that? Why did he have to pull the wheel?”

“He wasn't the one driving?” Her mother reached her bed and stood by her side, watching her carefully as Carmilla still held her gaze on her brothers face.

“No. I was driving. We went out for breakfast and he ended up having a really bad coughing attack. There was blood and he told me to drive him home. I didn't want to. I wanted to take him to a doctor. When we were in the car I took a turn to go to the hospital, but he grabbed the wheel and pulled it. There was a crash and, and he could have died. I could have got us both killed. That stupid idiot. I can't take this anymore. I don't want to lose him.” Carmilla felt her mothers arm on her shoulder, before she was being pulled into a hug by her. This was one of the rare moments she felt like she truly was her mother, like she listened, like she cared. She felt small comfort coming from her.

“It is not your fault darling. It's not your fault.”

“He could have died, mother. I am already losing him and now I almost killed him.” Carmilla sobbed onto her mothers shoulder and neither of them noticed as Will cracked an eye open, looking at the two crying brunettes and listening to his sister blaming herself for an accident that was not her doing. It was his. He was selfish before. He didn't care about anything but himself, he didn't think about how his illness will effect the people around him. How it will effect his mother and most of all his little sister. He knew he didn't have the right to do any of this to them. It was time to grow up, at least for the little bit of time he got left for himself.

“Darling,” Her mother cupped her face between her palms and brushed her tears away with her thumbs, making her look at her. “nothing that happened today or in the past few months with your brother is any of your fault.”

“I just want him to be okay.” Carmilla turned away from her mother and ran a hand through her hair frustrated.

“He will be okay.” Her mother tried to comfort her, moving her own hand down her daughters long raven hair.

“How can you possibly know that?”

“Because I will get the surgery.” They both turned to face Will as he finally spoke up.

 


	7. A dream and a bridge and a bro

“ _Laura, can you hand me the eggs from the table?”_

_Laura ran around the kitchen, trying to help her mother as much as she can, to bake her father a birthday cake before he gets home from work. He spent the entire previous week feeling neglected, thinking that his two favorite girls forgot about his birthday, since neither of them mentioned it, not even once. What he didn't know, is that both of them were planing a surprise party for him the night of his birthday._

_The moment he walked out trough the front door and of to work, Laura and her mother went to prepare everything they will need to bake him a cake. They already invited his friends over, Lauras oldest cousin volunteered to take over the grill for the party. Laura checked the snacks, the drinks and the music selection as her mother finished up the cake._

_Laura walked into the kitchen after organizing the rest of the house to be nice and tidy and ran into her mother licking the frosting of one of her fingers. She rolled her eyes at her heavily pregnant mother, that gave her a sheepish smirk, before taking the cake and putting it into the fridge to cool of before her father comes back in about two hours._

“ _Everything ready, sweetie?”_

“ _Almost.” Laura grinned at her mother, that was trying to remember what else there is left to do. After realizing her mother was on a sugar high, Laura pointed to her mothers frosting covered shirt and the batter in her hair. She gave out a silent Oh, before giggling at herself and walking out of the room, telling Laura that she needs to take a shower before everyone arrives._

_Laura cleaned up the mess her mother left and made her way up to her room, wanting to freshen up a bit. She was in the middle of brushing her hair as the door bell rang and she bolted down the stairs, practically jumping into the arms of the man that entered the house, before anyone let him in._

“ _Uncle Graham!” Laura wrapped her arms around the neck of the tall bearded man that wrapped his own hands around her small waist and spinned her around the entrance room. Graham was Lauras fathers identical twin brother. Or at least that is what they told her. Laura didn't always see the resemblance. The only thing she saw, that the two of them looked alike from,was their dark brown eyes and the quirky smile. Lauras father shaved every single morning and never would have left his beard to grow like uncle Graham did, letting it be all messy. Lauras fathers hair was quite a few shades darker then Grahams and Graham was also a tad bit taller then her father. Plus, there was her uncles long pony tail at the back of his head._

“ _If she ends up throwing up everywhere because of you, you will get in big trouble mister.” Lauras mother was standing at the top of the stairs and made her way down slowly, leaning slightly to the side onto the wall. Graham put Laura down onto the floor, checking for any sign for possibly making her sick, and once seeing that she was perfectly fine, he took a few steps closer to the stairs, wrapping his arms around Vanessa, in an equally tight embrace as he did Laura._

“ _Vanessa,” He held the woman by her arms and looked her up and down before smirking at her. “You look, well, you look, different. Did you do something different with your hair?” He looked back as he heard Laura giggle, closing the door. “No, wait, it's something else. New shoes? No, can't be that. Oh, I know. You finally left that no good brother of mines, haven't you?”_

“ _She's pregnant, uncle Graham.”_

“ _What?” He let go of Vanessa and took a step back, dramatically holding his chest.”But, but...how? Did you eat a baby or something?!” He looked down from Laura to her mother, both of them rolling their eyes at him._

“ _Uncle Graham, do I have to tell you about the birds and the bees?”_

“ _You know about the birds and the bees?” He turned to face Vanessa, his eyes playfully wide. “She knows about the birds and the bees? Oh my God! How long was I away for?”_

“ _Oh hush you.” Vanessa swatted his arm playfully and they all headed towards the living room. Laura excused herself for a minute and ran upstairs, finding her uncles gift and went back downstairs before the guest started coming._

“ _Happy birthday uncle Graham.” Laura gave him a half hug and put a small book shaped box onto his lap before siting next to him._

“ _I had no idea you were coming today Graham.” Vanessa leaned onto the back of the couch, resting her hands on her stomach and watching the exchange between her daughter and her husbands twin brother._

“ _Well, I wouldn't have come, if it weren't for this little ones call”_

“ _Uncle Graham, I'm not that little anymore.”_

“ _I know, kid. So, where is that brother of mine? He here yet?”_

“ _Dad is still at work. He is supposed to come back soon though.” Laura watched as her uncle turned the small gift she gave him around in his hands, eying it curiously._

_Laura knew that her uncle and father weren't in the best terms, but she hoped her father would be excited about seeing his brother again. She knew she would be if she already had a brother or sister. She looked over at her moms baby bump and smiled at herself, already feeling excited about the new family member that was supposed to great them in a few weeks._

_She excused herself and went up to the room her dad and her were working on for her little brother. She traced her fingers over the patterns on the walls, the stars she painted and the wooden baby bed that her father built for her brother. The closet on the other side of the room was already filled with stuffed animals. It was a bright green color and Laura walked over, rearranging them a bit, holding each of them in her arms. She sat down on the rocking chair, holding a stuffed elephant in her arms and closing her eyes for only a moment. She felt exhausted from the day, and the day hasn't even started yet properly. She felt herself relax and fall into sleep, but wasn't able to pull herself awake._

_The next thing she saw when she opened up her eyes, were her mom and dad standing by her bed, tucking her in and giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead._

 

“Good morning sleepy head. Did you sleep good?”

Laura opened her sleepy eyes and blinked rapidly for a moment from the bright light that was shining from outside through the window.

“I guess so.” She sat up on the couch and and stretched as her aunt sat next to her with two bowls of cereal, one for Laura and one for herself. Laura looked down at the table as her aunt handed her her bowl, already noticing the steaming cup of cocoa standing on the coffee table. “I just had another dream about mom and dad.”

“Another nightmare sweetie?” Emma leaned against the couch and noticed the smallest smile form on Lauras lips as the girl leaned forward and inhaled the scent of the cocoa. Just like her mother used to do. Emma knew that Laura always had nightmares on the day when her parents died, she had them a few times during the years even when it wasn't that date. But today, the girl did not wake her up with screams and begging for her parents to come back, instead, she looked well rested and ready for what ever is ahead of her. At the moment, that were the cereal in her bowl that she eagerly digged into.

“Not this time. It was dads birthday and me and mom were baking him a cake and cleaning, like on that day when they died. But this time there was uncle Graham there too, with his long messy hair and I think...I think that I fell asleep at one point, but when I woke up, they were there. I saw them.” She smiled at her aunt and finally, after years of feeling guilty, she felt calm on the anniversary of their death. She was sad, but there was no guilt. She knew deep down that it wasn't really her fault, what happened to her parents, and her aunt kept telling her every year from the year when they were killed. Today she finally accepted that.

“I can't believe you actually remember Grahamas long hair.” Emma joked with her before Laura could think any further about the past. She was actually relieved to see that the girl for once didn't wake up from a nightmare and she rather focused on a different part of her dream.

“What do you say about us going for a visit?” Emma suggested.

“You mean to uncle Graham?”

“Yeah. Why not.”

“I thought you guys hate each other. What is that even about?” Laura questioned her as she finished her cereal and grabbed her cocoa from the table.

“We don't hate each other. It was just a date gone bad that we don't really bring up anymore. Now, what do you say? Wanna give old uncle Graham a surprise visit one of these days?”

Laura thought about it for a moment, then nodded and smiled at her aunt.

“Yeah. I think I would like that.”

“Great. All I have to do is figure out where on earth he lives now.”

Laura giggled as her aunt stood up and took the bowls with her and put them into the sink.

“Luckily you know your way around finding people.”

“You have no idea kid.”

 

***

 

Carmilla let out a tired breath as she laid down onto her comfortable bed at home and closed her eyes from the long day. After Will woke up and _finally came to some sense_ , as her mother called it, he spend another hour apologizing to both Carmilla and their mother for being completely immature and irresponsible in the past few months, and realizing how stupid it was from him what he did that day, when Carmilla tried driving him to the hospital, when he turned the wheel he almost got them both killed. He kept apologizing and apologizing, and even though Carmilla told him she was fine and in once piece, he ended up making both of them cry as their mother went outside to talk to a doctor and give the two of them some privacy.

Carmilla was physically and emotionally drained, and she wished for sleep to come and pull her into its embrace. But before that could happen, she grabbed her phone and sent out a text.

 

_To Elle:_

 

_We have to talk. Meet me tomorrow at the old bridge. 9 o'clock._

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

Carmillas car was a wreck, so she had no other choice then to walk all the way over to the old river bridge that was just outside the city. Usually she would get there in less then half an hour, but this time it took her longer as she half limped on the side of the road. As the bridge finally came into view she looked around and saw a familiar figure sitting on the wooden bench by the bridge. She shook her head and made her way over, slowly sitting down on the other side of the bench. Neither of them saying a word for a few moments, only listening to the chirping of the birds and breathing in the cool morning air. Carmilla always loved this part of Silas, the calmness, the river flowing underneath the wooden bridge that was probably over a hundred years old, but it was still standing proud as ever. She came here often, it was her escape when she needed one. Her sanctuary. But sometimes when she came here at night, admiring the stars as she laid on the bridge, she wished she would have someone next to her that would enjoy the world with her, that small moment just as much as she did. That she would for once, feel less lonely.

“Carmilla, I am really sorry.” The familiar voice spoke.

“Save it. So she chose not to come and sent you instead. That is nothing new.” She glanced over at Kirsch that didn't dare look at her.

“She didn't send me. She was being a jerk this morning and I overheard her on the phone with one of her _study buddys_ so I wanted to come talk to you.”

“You came out of pity? Please, I do not need that from anyone.”

“Carmilla, you know that is not why I am here. I would never pity you. I just don't understand why you are keeping up for so long with the Satan that is my step sister?” Kirsch finally looked at Carmilla that was fidgeting with her hands, and he noticed the darkened bruise on her wrist. She kept silent, ignoring the twitch in her leg as she tried to stand up again, but felt herself losing her strength and sitting back down on the bench. They both looked up as they heard a faint noise of a plane flying somewhere far above their heads.

“I broke up with her last week.” Carmilla kept her eyes on the clouds in the sky and didn't notice the surprised look on Kirsches face as those words left her lips. She also didn't notice the small smile of relief he gave her after it.

“That explains it.” He said in a, what Carmilla would describe as, annoyed tone.

“Explains what exactly?” Carmilla questioned, raising a curious eyebrow at her friend as he averted her eyes, trying to look at anything but Carmilla. Fortunately for her there were few things too look at so he shook his head and glanced back over at her.

“The...amount of _studying_ she has been doing in the last few days.” He was surprised to hear Carmillas almost silent chuckle as she finally stood up on somewhat shaky legs and turned to face Kirsch that fallowed her lead and stood up himself.

“Well, she is known for her studying, isn't she.” It was more of a statement, rather then a question as they both turned to head back to the city, the sun already shining bright high above them, the sun rays shining down at them and warming their bodies.

“Yeah. But if you broke up with her last week, why did you ask of her to come see you today?” Kirsch walked by Carmillas side, watching as she took slow, careful steps forward, wanting to reach out and help her, by leaning against him, but he knew she would have refused his help, stubborn as she was, so he only slowed down his own step and waited for her to say something.

“I guess there were just some things I had to get off my chest. But you know what? She is not worth it. She used to be a good friend, and thats the person I am going to miss, but now, she is just...I don't even know what she is anymore.”

“Satan?” Kirsch suggested only partly jokingly.

“Yeah, I guess thats one word for her.” Carmilla hissed as she made an uncalculated step that shoot hot pain up her leg for a moment and she almost lost her balance, but felt two steady hands holding her straight up by her shoulders. She took in a deep breath before walking further, this time slightly closer to Kirsch, just in case she loses her balance once more.

“You wanna know something?” He asked as the city came into their view. “I am actually happy you broke up with her. Now you have a chance to actually be happy and be with someone that will be good for you. And not that destructive...” He trailed of and stopped in front of Carmilla. “Your mother.” He looked down at her with wide eyes.

“What about my mother?”

“Does she know you broke up with Elle?” He knew her mother wasn't the kindest soul in the universe, but he hoped she wouldn't give Carmilla to much trouble over this. After all it was her daughters happiness at stake and it was Carmillas own choice who she wanted to be or not be with.

“Mother does not know anything yet. But I will find a way to deal with her.” She said as they continued on their path. “It is my life, is it not? There for my it is my decision what i want to do with it.”

“Exactly.” He agreed as they entered Silas.” Speaking of decisions, now that you are single...”

“I will not go out with you Kirsch. That will always be a big old No.” She smirked, knowing that that was not what he wanted to ask her, but she teased him nonetheless.

“Eww, dude! No. You're like a sister to me you weirdo. Plus I have Danny. So, sucks to be you, even if you wanted me to ask you.” He joked back. “I actually wanted to ask you to come to a party next weekend at my bro-house.”

“A frat party? And risk being hit on by a bunch of needy jocks? I don't think so. No offense.”

“Dude, seriously? I just said you are like a sister to me. You really think I would let any of my bros hit on you? Hell no. Besides, I know that`s not the way you roll.” They passed by the bookstore and Kirsch nodded at LaF, as he saw them standing outside the store with a box full of, what he assumed were, books.

“I don't know. I will have to think about it.” Carmilla looked through the window of one of the small toy shops, noticing the big stuffed panther laying on display. She didn't pay too much attention to it as she usually did when she had more time and walked on. “I will have to take care of Will and I also have a lot of homework to catch up on and...”

“You are making excuses. Come on Carmilla, live a little. There might be someone there that you will like. Ohhh, I know just the girl.” Kirsches eyes light up as he remembered the girl he met not long ago. He clasped his hands together, mischievous look on his face as Carmilla eyed him curiously.

“Do not set me up with some random collage girl, Kirsch. I mean it.”

“Don't worry, she is not in collage yet. I think she is your age. But I think you will love her. I mean, like her. I like her, and I barely know her.”

“You want to set me up with a girl you practically know nothing about?” Carmilla turned to face him as they were reaching Carmillas place. He had a pleading look on his face, his eyes sad and almost begging.

“You don't have to date her or anything. I'm not even sure she will show up or not. She's new here and I guess I thought she could use a friend maybe. And you are a great friend to me, so why not try and be hers too? Plus, you can use a friend too. Don't deny it.” Carmilla knew Kirsch was right. She knew she needed a friend, besides Kirsch that was now in collage and Danny, that was a year older and wasn't even in her class. Plus her and Danny were still testing the waters of their friendship. And all the other people Carmilla knew by now were mostly Elles friend, so this new girl seemed like a good idea. It was worth a shoot. But who was this new girl anyway? The only new girl, that could be her age was...but that couldn't be her. There was no way it was her.

“Earth to Carmilla.” Kirsch snapped his fingers in front of her face, an action she usually hated, but was now too caught up in her own thoughts to scold him about it.

“Yeah? What?” She asked, part of her still in her own thoughts.

“So, you gonna come? Yes or yes?” He smiled at her hopefully. Something about his pleading expression always reminded her of a puppy and she didn't have a heart to say no.

“Fine. I will come to your silly party.” She couldn't help but smile at his wide grin that spread all over his face.

“You are awesome! I will text you the address and all that later, since you haven't been there yet. That cool with you?”

“Sure, why not.”

“Awesome. Text you soon.” She took a step back as he ruffled her hair and turned to leave.

“Hey Kirsch?” She called after him as he was only a few steps away.

“Sup?” He turned around on his heels, looking at Carmilla, with a smile still firmly on his face.

“Who's the girl?” Carmilla knew her curiosity wouldn't give her any peace and she had to ask, just to confirm to herself that the girl whom Kirsch was talking about, could not possibly be the girl she was thinking about. But as soon as her name left Kirsches lips, Carmillas own tugged up in a shy smile.

“Laura Hollis.”

 


	8. A work space and a kitty cat

“Hey Laura! Over here!”

Laura looked around, spotting the tall redhead that was calling out her name in the crowded cafeteria. She held onto her plate and made her way over to the table where Danny was sitting among her friends. Once she reached them she couldn't help but return the smile she was getting from Danny that was patting a free seat next to her. The other girls siting around the table only glanced at her once she sat down and greeted the redhead.

“Thanks Danny.” She felt like a dwarf among amazons as she looked around, noticing that most of the girls siting there were a lot taller then she herself was. Some even taller then Danny was.

For the last few days Laura spent most of her lunch time hanging out with Danny and her friends. Her friends were mostly just stuffing their mouths full with food, not really paying attention to the conversations Laura and Danny were having each day. Some of them would occasionally comment on something they overheard but never really paying too much attention to them, rather focusing on their food and sometimes on the notebooks they had in front of them.

“So Hollis, how's it going at the bookstore? The bosses giving you any trouble?” Danny asked between bites of her turkey sandwich. She watched as Laura moved her fork around her plate full of Mac and cheese before stabbing one onto it and putting it into her mouth.

“Actually I think it's going pretty good. Even though Perry seems to be stressing out a lot lately, about, as LaF says, practically nothing.”

“It's the hormones, trust me.” Danny looked up as her friends stood up and told her they will meet her in class soon.

“I guess you are right. But, you know what surprised me? I thought LaFontain would be the one all perfectionistic and suspicious, but it turned out, Perry is the one like that.”

“Yeah, those two are like that sometimes. When they first meet you, its like they partly switch personalities. But Perry still ends up being very maternal and caring. She always was like that. And LaF...LaF is kind of a badass scientist in a way. Did you know that one time they burned of most of their hair in an experiment gone wrong?” Danny laughed as she remembered how pissed of Perry was at them, and not wanting to talk to them for a whole week.

“Wow. When did that happen?” Laura asked as she giggled, imagining how that must have looked like at that moment.

“About four years ago. After graduation.” Danny whipped of her lips with a napkin and waited for Laura to finish of with her lunch so they could go out of the cafeteria.

“That would have been interesting to see.” Laura said as they made their way out of the cafeteria and over to Dannys classroom.

“Yeah, it would have been.” Danny added as they came to a halt in front of Dannys classroom. “So, Laura, have you decide if you wanna come with me to Kirsches party? He would be really excited to see you.”

“I think I do wanna come. I wasn't so sure at first, but Emma convinced me to say yes.”

“Well, your aunt is one smart lady.” Danny stepped aside as a few kids walked into the class. “By the way, you aren't seeing anyone, are you?”

“Like I actually have time to do that.” Laura shrugged and scratched the back of her neck, as it dawned on her what Danny probably had in mind. “You're not trying to set me up with someone, are you”?

“Of course not.” Danny said just as the bell rang and opened the door, steeping on the other side, into the classroom. Laura let out a sigh of relief a little bit too soon.

“But Kirsch is.” Danny said and quickly closed the door behind her, bolting over to her desk.

“Danny!” Laura was left dumbstruck in the hallway, almost forgetting she had to get to her class soon. She bit her lip as her legs finally started moving forward and she spent the rest of her day going over all the possible scenarios in her mind on what might happen tomorrow at the party.

She hasn't been on a date in pretty much forever. The one time she went on date, it was with a guy that ended up leaving her at the dinner to pay for hers and his food. He was kind of a dushbag anyway. And he didn't really even ask her out, it just sort of happened. And in all honesty, if he would have actually asked her, she would have said no. Not only because he was a jerk and his personal hygiene was questionable, but because he was a _He._

 _I should have probably mentioned I'm gay._ Laura thought as she was putting some books on a shelf, ordering them around alphabetically.

LaFontain and Perry were out of town for the day, visiting some friends that just had their fifth anniversary and were supposed to be back before Laura has to go home.

She was already done with shelfing all the books and cleaning up, so she walked up the stairs and looked around the small space that was practically empty. There were two tables in the middle and a few chairs ordered around them. There were a few boxes on the ground by the door on the left side that led into the restroom. But other then that, it was empty. Lauras mind went from one idea to another on how this could be a nice, more homey place to come up and read a book, maybe even have a cup of coco and coffee, eat a cookie or two. She had it all already set up in her mind and didn't noticed as her name was called several times from downstairs.

“Laura?”

She finally looked around, slightly taken aback as a hand patted her shoulder lightly. She turned around and was greeted with a wide smile from Perry, that seemed a bit tired. Must have been one hell of a anniversary party.

“Perry?! Oh God! I am so sorry, I didn't hear you right away.” Laura looked guilty behind her, noticing that LaF was not fallowing the other redhead.

“They are still parking the car, so you don't have to worry about being caught in their personal _work space_ , that no one is allowed to touch.” She rolled her eyes at the words work space and nodded to Laura to fallow her downstairs before LaFontain came in.

“So what exactly do they do there? I mean, no offense, but it doesn't seem like anyone is doing anything up there.” Laura walked down the stair behind Perry and kept her eyes to the entrance door for any sigh of LaF.

“Nothing, honestly. When we rented this place I voted for a bookstore and they voted science lab. You can conclude who won that. Even though it sounded like a compromise at first. Bookstore downstairs, science and experiment space upstairs. But they never use it.” Perry walked around the counter and scribbled something down into the notebook that was always laying under the counter. “That is what we were discussing about on the day you came here. I want to expend the bookstore, do something different. And LaFontain is still having doubts about it.”

“What do you have in mind when you say different?” Laura asked carefully, her ideas from a few minutes ago, jumping to the front of her mind, thinking that perhaps she could help out her new employers.

“I haven't really thought that far about it. I just know that at this point, we need a change, or we will have to close down the bookstore once our little one comes to the world. We have to face the truth, that we just don't have that many customers anymore.” She said, sadly looking down at the register and not noticing the hesitation in Laura as she was trying to figure out, whether to not to say what is on her mind, or to just go for it. She chose the latter.

“If you want to get more customers, I might have a few ideas that could help you with that.”

“I'm in.” Perry said quickly, surprising Laura by the speed of her answer.

“But you don't even know what I had in mind.” Laura chuckled, still a little taken aback by how fast Perry agreed to something, she still hadn't heard of.

“Well you said it would help with with bringing us more customers, right? That is all I need to know for now.” Perry moved from behind the desk and walked over to the entrance door, stopping as she spotted LaFontain walking over from their car. She smiled widely as she cough their gaze and held it all the while until they came to the bookstore.

“What about LaF? Wont they be against it? I mean, you did say it was their work space.” Laura asked right before LaFontain grabbed the door handle and turned around to face Perry that still had her eyes set on her partner.

“I will handle them, you don't have to worry about that.”

“Hey Laura.” LaFontain greeted her as they walked in, wrapping one arm around Perrys waist.

“Hi LaF.” Laura looked down at her own feet for a second, long enough for LaFontain to catch up on that something was going on.

“What were you two talking about before I got in?” They looked at them suspiciously, waiting for either of them to say something.

“Laura has some wonderful ideas she wants us to hear, and I think you should let her tell us whats on her mind before you say no.” Perry kissed their cheek softly, encouraging them to go with it.

What kind of ideas?”

“Well, I was thinking...”

 

***

 

It might have taken her quite a bit longer then she would have admitted to herself while getting ready, but one final look at the mirror, fixing up the red lipstick, she deemed worthy of her wearing it tonight, because it was just the right shade of red, and Carmilla was ready to _party hardy_ as Kirsch called it.

She admitted to herself, once Kirsch said the name Laura Hollis out loud, that _that_ girl was the main reason for her going to this frat party at all. Sure, spending time with Kirsch was something Carmilla always looked forward too, when it was only the two of them, and part of her still looked forward to hanging out with him. He was always an amazing friend to her and since he started collage, they haven't had much time to hang out. Plus there was the tall amazon Kirsch called his girlfriend. And quite frankly, even though Danny seemed like a great girl and Kirsch was obviously crazy about her, Carmilla just couldn't spend too much time with the two of them when they were together at the same time. Its not that she hated Danny, in all honesty, Carmilla actually liked her. They were alike in many things, but the big difference between them was (accept the obvious hight difference), that Danny was genuinely happy, and Carmilla wasn't. And that is the one thing she truly wished for. She wanted to be happy, and not have to fake it, like she used to in front of everyone. Accept Kirsch and her brother. So after months of _faking it,_ she finally chose to get rid of that one thing that kept suffocating her and pushing her down.

That thing was Elle.

Carmilla put on her black leather jacket to match her tight leather pants and cleared her head from all things Elle. Tonight was not about her ex. It was about Carmilla and her new beginning. New chance to find her own luck and happiness under the stars. And also about Laura.

_Laura Hollis._ That name kept going through her mind ever since Kirsch told her he wanted the two of them to meet. Carmilla was attracted to the girl from the moment she first got into class. There was just something about her that intrigued her and made her wish she could just walk up to her and start a conversation. But every scenario of that, that went through Carmillas mind for the the first few days, only led her to realize that she would get tongue tangled, nervous and possibly embarrass herself. She never thought that she could be the clumsy, nervous type. But she never actually had any experience with flirting. While she was with Elle, she noticed that both boys and girls were attracted to her, Carmilla was no fool, she knew she was good looking, but she never flirted back, she never did anything that could make the other person think that she was interested in them. There was only Elle for her for a very long time. And even when Carmilla thought about ending it all with her, and knowing what Elle was doing behind her back, she still stayed loyal to her. Loyal to what ever little relationship, actually friendship there was left between them. But once she realized that the friendship they had, was long ago destroyed, she ended it. Even though Carmilla knew she was not a perfect human being, she felt that she deserved better, she knew that she did. 

 

_From Will: Have fun at the party kitty cat_

 

She read the message she just got on her phone from her brother, before locking the door behind her and heading over to the cab that was waiting for her outside.

The other day when Kirsch walked her home, she didn't really have time to go inside at all. The moment Kirsch was a fair distance away from her, she turned around and went to the hospital to visit Will and see how he is feeling. His chemo was about to begin on that day and she wanted to be there for him. But the moment she got there he changed the subject from him to her. She felt a bit selfish at first, but he reassured her that he wanted to know about how she is and not talk about his current situation. So she did as she was told. She told him all about her day, how she went to the old bridge that day, wanting to finish things off with Elle completely, but was met with Kirsch instead. And she also told him how very happy she was about it because she ended up being invited to a party. That kind of left Will in a confused state. He knew his little sister wasn't a party animal, and if she could, she would do anything and everything to avoid going to any parties. Including her owns. Her birthday parties were always a drag for her, but mother insisted it was a way to meet new people. But Will always managed to make up for it by taking her out that morning for breakfast, making the rest of the day just a little bit easier.

“You are actually excited about going to a party? Who are you and what have you don't with my sister?” Will asked, still trying to figure out why Carmilla would be happy about going to a collage frat party. Sure there was Kirsch, and Will knew how close the two of them always were, but that still didn't explain the smile on his sisters face as she talked about the party.

“Of course I am excited. Kirsch is a very close friend of mine, you know that. “ Carmilla sat at the end of the bed, resting her hands on her lap. She wasn't sure if she should reveal to her brother the actual reason for her excitement. Officially meeting Laura Hollis.

“There's a girl, isn't there?” Will teased her, but the look on Carmillas face made it clear that he was right. “Oh, kitty cat has a new lady friend.” He poked her with his toe that she playfully swatted but couldn't help but blush at that thought.

“She's not my lady friend you idiot. She's just... I haven't even talked to her yet.”

“But you want to, don't you?”

“Well, Kirsch is setting me up with her, and...”

“Have you even seen her?”

“Well yeah. I saw her in one of my classes, before life interrupted. There is something about her, you know. She just showed up and I couldn't look away.” Carmilla looked somewhere past Will, the first time she saw Laura vivid in front of her eyes.

“She is so gonna be your lady friend.”

“Shut up weirdo. She is not gonna be my lady friend. If I am lucky enough she will be a friend. Kirsch said she can use a friend right now, and I think I could use one too. Other then you and the two giants. Besides, I don't even know if I want a lady friend right now. At least not in that kind of way. If things happen, fine by me. But until then, I wont make a single move on her. No hitting on the girl.” _Like I would even know how to do that. How do you even flirt? If I'm lucky enough I will at least be able to talk like a normal person with her and not just ramble or worse, tie my tongue!_

“What ever you say kitty cat.”

 

“That will be 26, 49 miss.” The cab driver pulled Carmilla out of her thoughts as they reached the fraternity house where Kirsches party was being held.

“Here you go. Keep the change.” Carmilla payed the man and got out of the cab, making her way to the dorm, wild frat boys chasing a few girls around the front yard as the music blasted from inside. As she looked inside the crowded house, she hoped, that coming here tonight, was the right choice.

And a small voice inside her mind, told her that it really was.

 


	9. Parties and wet shirts

“Karnstein! You made it!”

It didn't take long for Kirsch to notice Carmilla among the crowd of half drunk collage kids that were celebrating their weekend with a beer … or six. He actually started to look for her an hour ago when Danny and Laura joined the party. The moment he spotted his girlfriend and their tiny new friend, he knew he was in trouble. Big trouble.

Laura first scolded him for trying to set her up with one of his _bros_ without even asking her if that was okay with her or not. Then Danny scolded him half an hour later when said _bro_ didn't even have enough respect to show up and say hi to them. That earned him a swat over the head from his amazon girlfriend. And before he had the time to even explain, that said _bro_ , was actually a _brodette_ AKA Carmilla Karnstein herself, Danny and Laura walked away, Danny being the more upset one out of them two. They left to the less crowded part of the frat house, leaving Kirsch to stand there, on his own, completely puzzled on why they were so upset. _They were just supposed to make friends. Girls are so confusing sometimes._

“Of course I made it.” Carmilla pushed her way through the crowded living room, to Kirsch, already annoyed by all drunken frat boys that were trying to approach her, hopping to _score some._

“Well, _**you**_ are late. What took you so long?”

“What took me so long? You said come whenever. Besides, its a frat party, you can never be late to one of these. Right?” Carmilla steeped closer to Kirsch, as two frat boys ran behind her, almost knocking her off her feet.

“Well Danny and Laura have been here for over an hour. You should have gotten here sooner. I got hit over the head cause of you.”

“Why is that my fault? You said...” Carmilla looked around hopping to see a glimpse of Laura, but the girl was no where to be seen, and neither was their redhead friend.

“I know what I said, okay. Forget it. Lets just look for those two already.” Kirsch grabbed Carmillas hand and lead her towards the last place he saw Laura and his girlfriend.

 

***

 

“Laura, I am really sorry about that. Kirsch is great, but some of his friends are just a little...”

“Don't worry about it Danny. I'm actually relieved that who ever Kirsch tried to set me up with didn't show up.” Laura walked out through the kitchen door, out on the porch, fallowing Danny, watching as a few frat boys and collage girls, that were not as drunk as half the people in the house, were playing volleyball in the backyard.

“You are?” Danny sat down on one of the three stairs that lead off the porch and motioned for Laura to sit next to her. The air was kind of chilly, but it was middle of October so that was considered normal for Silas this time of year, even though Laura was used to a bit warmer temperatures where she used to live. _Maybe I should have stayed inside._ She thought as she scooted closer to Danny as she sat down. She kept her eyes on the ball that was going left and right thought the air as a few of the kids cheered at each other, laughing.

“Yeah, definitely. I didn't really tell this to Kirsch yet, since I didn't really talk to him much, but boys are not my thing.”

“Well I'm sure he wouldn't have set you up with someone immature, if that's what you mean.” Danny didn't even flinch as the ball flew her way and she caught it in the air with one hand, before tossing it back to the people playing. She shrugged as she looked back at Laura, who had a impressed look in her eyes, and only shook her head, giggling.

“Immature or mature, boys are still not my thing Danny. I´m gay.” Laura said casually.

“Well that definitely sucks for the _bro_ you were supposed to met.” Danny said jokingly, not noticing the tall guy that just walked up to them a mere second ago from behind, fallowed by a shorter dark haired girl that peaked at them from behind his back.

“If you gave me a second to let me talk instead of hitting me over the head, you would have known two things by now.” Laura and Danny both looked up surprised as they heard Kirsches voice. Laura recognize the girl with the dark hair, that stood half behind Kirsches back, immediately. It was Carmilla. Dark eyes looked down at her and they locked gazes. Laura swore she saw a blush creeping up the girls cheeks the longer they looked at each other. “One; I wasn't setting anyone up. And two; the bro is a brodette. A brodina? Brola? Never mind. It´s this little shrimp over here.” Kirsch wrapped his arm protectively over Carmillas shoulders and pulled her closer, the girl now standing in front of him. She broke the gaze she was holding with Laura to roll her eyes at Kirsch that only gave her a silent _what?_ look _._

“One of these days you will call her a shrimp again, and it will bite you in the ass.” Danny said just before Kirsch yelped in surprise as Carmilla hit his forearm with her hand. He grabbed his arm as if it was horribly wounded and looked down at Danny and Laura with the saddest puppy eyes he could manage to put on.

“Oh no you don´t. No sad face. You know what you did and you know you would get in trouble for it. Now apologize.” Danny stood up and took a step up on the stairs, now standing right in front of Kirsch. Laura stood up after her, but was standing by the side observing the internal battle that Kirsch was having in his mind as he was calculating his next move. She glanced over to Carmilla that was standing by the two giants and noticed as the girl quickly averted her eyes back to them, but had them focused on Laura only a second prior.

“Okay, fine. Sorry for calling you a little shrimp.” He turned to Carmilla and hesitatingly apologized to her before glancing over to Laura and smiling.

“Laura.” He said with a mischievous look. “Carm, this is Laura. Laura, meet little shrimp.” Kirsch said laughing, but his laughter was short lived cause this time it was Danny who swatted him over the head again. He could hear the girls laugh as he looked at his girlfriend slightly annoyed.

“Why does everyone keep hitting me today? At least Laura seems to be on my side.”

“Actually that does like fun. I might as well just try.” Laura said and turned to face Carmilla that was trying to hide her amusement by the girls response.

“You have corrupted the new girl. You guys suck. I need a bro now.” He turned around and quickly disappeared into the house.

“Wow. Is he always so...well, such a drama queen, for the lack of a better word?” Laura asked and looked at Danny, as the later watched her boyfriend walk away. It was Carmilla that answered her question though and Lauras eyes fell directly to the girls lips as her voice reached her ears. The moment she started talking, Laura was mesmerized by the girls voice, for someone so young her voice seemed grown and raspy. It took Laura a second to snap out of the girls spell and look up into her eyes as she spoke.

“He gets like that only when he feels overpowered by women.” Carmilla said and she swore the girl was looking directly at her lips for a moment. _Of course she was looking at my lips. I was talking, so, that is where she looked. Some people look into eyes, others look at lips. Either way...I really don't want her to stop looking at me like that. Ever._

“I'm guessing that's all the time then, huh.” Laura smiled as she noticed Carmilla trying to hide her giggling with a cough at her comment. They both turned to face Danny that apologized to them for having to use the bathroom and left in the same direction Kirsch did a few minutes ago.

Leaving the two girls alone at the porch, Danny was quickly pulled to the side by Kirsch that was standing behind the door that was leading out of the kitchen. It was far enough for him not to be noticed by the girls outside.

“Do you think they bought it?” Kirsch asked as he moved to the side, letting Danny take a peak at the girls that were now walking away from the porch and out of their sight into the yard.

“I think so. How do you even know Carmilla is into Laura? I mean, Laura was kind of obvious with her _hidden_ drawing in her notebooks. Seriously, drawing while someone taller is standing behind you, not something you would do if you wanted the other person not to see it.” Danny was now facing Kirsch as she remembered, a few days ago, when she came to the lunch table where Laura was sitting and noticed the girls focused expression as she scribbled something into her notebook. Sure the drawing was pretty small and unfinished, but the moment Danny saw it from behind Lauras back she knew it was Carmilla. Laura was incredibly talented, and from the jaw line and the eyebrows she drew, Danny knew it was her. The moment Danny greeted Laura, the smaller girl quickly closed her notebook and looked up at Danny, hoping she didn't get caught daydreaming about the girl she knew nothing about. Danny noticed the girls discomfort and didn't mention anything. Even though a compliment was laying on the tip of her tongue for Lauras drawing.

“Kind of a lucky guess. Laura is new here and I think it would be cool if she could meet more people. Make friends. And Carmilla, well you know how she is. She's a handful, and she doesn't trust easy. But why should she? Most of the kids in high school doesn't give her a chance to be herself, basically judging her based on her mother and the Satan of an ex. She needs someone she can be herself with, not only with us. So Laura seemed perfect. She doesn't know her and that gives them both a fresh start.” Kirsch stood with his hands in his pockets and was left surprised when he felt Dannys lips on his cheek, giving him a soft kiss.

“What was that for?” He tried to hide the blush in his cheeks by averting his eyes for a moment, but looked up at Danny as she intertwined their fingers together and pulled him away from the door and into the crowded living room.

“You are a great friend, Kirsch.” Danny said as they reached the middle of the living room, bodies dancing around them to a slower song. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer and let her rest her head on his shoulder. He eyed the people around them, noticing two familiar figures walking up the stairs.

“Wow that was fast.” He mumbled into red hair as, for the second time that night, Carmilla and Laura disappeared out of his vision.

“Did you say something?” Danny questioned him as she moved away a bit to face him, but still holding her arms around him. He only shook his head and pecked his girlfriends lips.

“You still didn't tell me how you know Carmilla is into Laura.” She said as he pulled her closer to him, holding her tight and swaying slowly, even thought the song was already changed and this one was a faster, more upbeat tune.

“Did you not just see the two of them and how they looked at each other. Seriously babe, it's obvious.”

“I meant before tonight. You said you know she's into her. How did you know?”

“It's Carmilla. I've known her for so long that I know whats going on on her mind just by the look on her face. When I told her who I wanted her to meet, I just knew. She had this bedazzled look in her eyes.”

“But...” Danny was about to ask him something but was stopped as he kissed her again and then looked at her with a determined look in his eyes.

“Shut up and dance, babe.”

 

***

 

It was Laura, the one that broke the silence between them, as they both stood on the porch, awkwardly looking at the couple of people playing volleyball on the yard. Laura had to admit, even though she didn't know Danny and Kirsch that well, that they were very sneaky, and that she had just been set up. And by the look on Carmillas face, the girl had no idea what was going to happen either.

“Wanna get a drink, little shrimp?” Laura turned to face Carmilla, and she was sure she would get hit for calling her that, she had no idea why she even did that, but luckily the other girl only rolled her eyes and nodded before they both walked down the stairs and around the house.

“I actually prefer Carmilla rather then little shrimp, if you don't mind.” She said as their backs were turned to the people still playing volleyball on the yard. They slowly walked next to each other, and Laura noticed Carmillas light limping as the girl took calculated steps forwards, trying to hide the discomfort she felt as each step sent a slight burning feeling up her leg.

“Carmilla it is.” Laura said as two frat boys were trying to make their way over to them, but were luckily distracted by someone calling out to them and they quickly turned back around and ran of into the crowd. “Why does he call you that anyway?” She asked as she slowed down a little bit as they walked up the stairs into the house.

“Obvious hight difference I guess. And I really, really don't like shrimps.” Carmilla had to move closer to Laura as they stepped into the crowd and for an instant she closed her eyes, as she was close enough to inhale the girls sweet scent. She smelled sweet, like vanilla and something even sweeter, something like … _cupcakes?_ Carmilla smirked to herself as she fallowed behind the girl over to the … well, lets just call it the drinking table.

“I would have thought it's cause you really love shrimps. I guess I was wrong.”

“I¨m not really a seafood kind of person. That is just a big _No_ for me.” Carmilla opened her black leather jacket, revealing an equally dark tank top underneath it. She felt her insides burning up as Lauras eyes ranked up her body, spending a moment longer on her exposed chest before the girl shook her head a bit, mentally kicking herself for staring at the girl like that. Even thought Carmilla felt her entire body blush from the way Laura was looking at her, she wouldn't mind having the girl look at her that for a very long time.

“ _Noted_.” Laura said in an almost whisper, her voice caught in her throat and she had to convince herself that the note she made was of Carmillas dislike of sea food, and not a note of how incredibly beautiful the girl in front of her was. No, she definitely didn't tattoo the girls image into the front of her mind. They way the black tank top was pressed against her skin, revealing just the right amount of pale skin, tight leather pants that were like drawn on her legs, just like they were on the first day when she saw the girl. And those slightly smirking lips that were as red as blood.

“So, uhmm … ” She cleared her throat and looked away from the girl and onto the table in front of them, that unsurprisingly had a limited choice of drinks on it. “What will it be? We have beer, beer and surprise, surprise, more beer.”

“Oh wow! So many choices. This will be an incredibly hard decision to make.” Carmilla joked and mentally pated herself on the back from the cute laughter that came from Laura. She took the offered beer in her hands and was about to turn around, facing the crowd, but let out a surprised gasp as the cold beer in her hand crashed against her chest and spilled all over her front.

“What the … ?!” She looked up to see the source of her current unpleasant situation, the blond waitress that gave her her number the other day. One of Ells _study buddies_. The girl wore a sheepish smile on her face and shamelessly looked Carmilla up and down, a predatory look in her eyes and Carmilla felt her stomach tie up in a knot, she felt sick as the girl moved closer, invading her personal space. She could see Lauras internal battle from the corner of her eyes as the latter looked at the blond that was now reaching behind Carmilla, moving dangerously close to reach for a napkin, intent to place it on Carmillas chest in an attempt to _dry_ _her off._ For a reason unknown, Carmilla felt herself get completely paralyzed for a moment, a short moment in which the girl was about to reach out and touch her the way she would never allow it, but in that same moment she saw Laura step up, swatting the girls hand away, muttering something to the girl under her breath, before intertwining her fingers with Carmillas and pulling her away from the table, leaving a shell shocked blond to stand alone where they just stood, anger obvious in her eyes.

“We should get you dried up.” She could hear Laura say as they walked through the crowd, heading over to the bathroom downstairs, the music getting impossibly loud. She looked down at their intertwined hands and she was sure her hand was getting sweaty from how nervous she was, but it didn't seem that Laura was minding that at all.

“Upstairs.” As she scanned the crowd that was waiting in line at the bathroom, she turned around and headed over to the stairs, letting go of Lauras hand only once they reached the stairs and the moment she let go of her hand, she missed her touch immediately. She didn't know why, and she didn't know how it was possible that the girl she just met, had this kind of effect on her, but now was not the time to question it. “I can borrow one of Kirsches shirts.” She explained, and without hesitation Laura fallowed her up the stairs, leaving the loud crowd behind them.

 


	10. Clichés and a tiny badass

“ _Ugh_. This entire party is such a cliché, isn't it?”

Lauras closed shut yet another door in front of them as they were searching for the room where Kirsch was staying in. She looked over at Carmilla that pulled her jacket tightly together, looking as annoyed as she was wet, as they once again stumbled upon a couple making out in one of the rooms they walked into.

“You're talking about the horny tweens making out at a frat party in pretty much every room we walked into so far?”

“That, and pretty much everything we saw tonight, is such a cliché, from yet another teenage movie. People would have thought that collage parties would have been at least a tiny little bit more sophisticated, or you know, less slutty.” Carmilla looked down the hallway, two more doors in front of them to check for the one where all Kirsches things are so she can finally get rid of the wet shirt that was clinging onto her skin, and with that, also get rid of the annoying beer smell that was starting to make her feel dizzy.

“Sadly, I don't think that is the result from too much drinking. Being slutty, I mean. That beer was way too cheap to make you drunk.” Laura opened another door and let Carmilla walk past her, the latter finally relieved as she recognized some of Kirsches things on the bed in the left corner and Laura closed the door behind them, fallowing Carmilla over to the bed.

“I'm sure you are right.” Carmilla searched through Kirsches sports bag that was laying at the foot of the bed, searching for a clean shirt to put on. “The only thing missing at this party to be a full blown cliché, is a wet t-shirt contest.” She said that, in full realization that her own shirt is still soaked from the cheep beer. She pulled out a simple black long sleeved running shirt out of the bag and after it passed her inspection of being clean, she dropped it onto the bed, before pulling her jacket down her shoulders, her front still facing Laura, who, even if she would have tried, would not be able to look away from the wet shirt on Carmillas body. She was completely mesmerized by the pale skin hiding behind the black material, and she let her eyes roam up the exposed chest once again that night, the chest that was heaving up and down with every breath Carmilla took.

“Well, if there would have been such a contest here tonight, you would have, without a doubt, won it.” Laura said, looking away when Carmilla moved her hands down to the hem of her shirt, turning around and slowly pulling it up. The moment she turned her back to Laura, the later glanced up at her, noticing a paling bruise decorating the side of her back and a few angry red lines just under her bra. She wanted to ask about them but quickly looked away as Carmilla glanced back at her, letting her shirt fall down on the floor and pointed at the one laying on the bed for Laura to hand it over to her.

“Thanks.” She looked back in front of her, noticing the small mirror that was resting on the bedside table, catching Laura reflection on it and smiling to herself as the girl struggled, but failed, to look anywhere but at Carmilla. She purposely slowed down her movements, fiddling with the shirt in her hands before putting it on, enjoying the feel of Lauras eyes ghosting over her skin. If it were anyone else that would be looking at her, the way Laura did right now, Carmilla would have wished to disappear into thin air, leaving no trace of her existence behind her. She never liked when people were looking at her, not boys, not girls. It actually annoyed her more then she could ever be able to show, when a strangers eyes were taking in her appearance, when they were lusting over her. But Laura, the girl she barely knows, was looking at her, looking in a way that went past the physical, and that was the thing that pulled Carmilla towards the slightly shorter girl. It seemed as if Laura wanted to peak into her soul from how intensely she was looking at her, but at the same time her look was so gentle. It wasn't lust, it was something Carmilla never saw before in anyones eyes.

“The only other cliché left, to make this night as cliché as it gets, is a round of spin the bottle.” Laura tried, she really, really tried to keep her mouth shut from saying something stupid in the lines of _Did you just come out of the oven, cause you are hot!_ or _did it hurt when you fell from heaven?_ She was never this entranced by another humans appearance, she never felt this pull towards someone, even the people she knew longer, but right now, right here, with Carmilla, the girl she basically met only an hour ago, she just couldn't take her eyes off her. It was obvious that the girl was gorgeous, everyone could see that, but in the short few moments that Laura was able to look into the girls eyes, she felt herself being pulled towards her and for some reason, a reason that she can not explain, she wanted to wrap the girl in her embrace and tell her that everything was going to be okay, that she is here now and that she isn't going anywhere.

“See something you like, _cupcake_?” _Cupcake? Really? Why did I even say that? Just cause the girl has her eyes on me doesn't mean she likes what she sees, nor that she will admit it if she does, and even if she does, that doesn't mean that she wants what she sees. And who even gave me the permission to call her by a pastry. A deliciously sweet pastry non then less, one that completely suits her, but still. Oh dear God, take me now, I am being a complete idiot. Note to self, beer absorbed through skin can still make you drunk. That is the only logical explanation as to why I even asked what I asked! I'm drunk!_

“Excuse me?” Laura looked up and into those dark eyes that were now shyly looking at her. Now that Carmilla was fully dressed and had turned around, facing Laura, the later could see as a blush was creping up those pale cheeks and Laura almost squealed from how adorable Carmilla looked right in that moment, all flushed and shy. But she was sure this was one of the rare moments, rare emotions that anyone could ever see in the dark haired beauty.

“I asked if you, if you see what you like? I mean, what you see like? Oh wow. It appears that my brain and my mouth are having trouble communicating at the moment.” Carmilla ran a nervous hand through her dark locks, averting her eyes from Lauras honey brown ones, only being able to hear a soft chuckle from the girl. “Can I just blame it on the beer that my body absorbed in?” She could have made something else up, just ignore Lauras slightly surprised look, but part of her wanted to know.

“Yes.”

“Thanks. I'm usually a lot better at saying what I want. That cheep beer really must have been strong.” She joked, finally looking back up at Laura that was looking at her so intently, her eyes almost making Carmillas heart stop. _God, what is it with this girl and the way she looks at me? How can she make me feel so, so …_

“I meant, _yes_ , Carmilla. I actually do like what I see. Very much” She spoke and took a step closer towards the dark haired girl.

“Really?” Carmilla quirked her eyebrow up in surprise, looking at Laura that was now only a foot away from her, and Carmilla wanted to, _need to_ , be even closer to her.

“Yes, really.” Laura glanced behind Carmilla for a split second and hid the little smirk that was forming at the corner of her lips as she finally noticed the mirror on the bedside table. _So that's how she knew I was looking at her. Sneaky._

“What … what is it that you like?” Carmilla hated herself in this very moment, she hated how much effort it took her to speak as Laura was standing so close to her, her sweet vanilla and cupcakes scent entranced her completely and all Carmilla could do is stand there in front of her, waiting for something to happen. And, _God_ , did she need something to happen very soon.

“You really want to know, don't you?” She almost whispered and leaned a little bit closer to Carmilla, as the latter copied her action and leaned in herself, her eyes like glued onto Lauras lips, watching as the tip of her tongue darted out and wetted her bottom lip, and Carmillas own lips suddenly felt so dry, parting slightly as she exhaled a breath, a breath she did not know she was holding.

“Well,” Laura was close, she was oh, so close to her lips, that Carmilla could feel her warm breath ghosting over her skin, but as soon as she felt her breath, the moment was over as Laura stood up straight giggling. “I really can't tell you. Gotta keep my air of mystery.”

“You suck.” Carmilla groaned quietly, watching as Laura walked around her and picked up her soaked shirt, laughing at how grumpy Carmilla just became. But Carmilla had to admit, there really was an air of mystery to Laura, well, more so things she did not know yet about the girl, but now more then ever, she was intent to find out everything there is about this little human dork with the honey brown eyes and the sweet laugh.

“Sometimes.” Laura let out another short laugh as Carmilla turned around and gave her a _what does that even mean??_ look, making Laura shrug, as she herself had no idea what she meant by that. At least her own little confusion brought an amused smile to Carmillas lips.

“So you really wont tell me?” Carmilla still had a smile plastered on her face, even thought she was trying to act upset about it all, but looking at Laura, at the adorable smiling girl in front of her, she just couldn't pretend that she was anything but amused.

“Nope.” Laura said simply, still smiling up at Carmilla.

“Okay, fine then.”

“Fine.” She watched as Carmillas amused expression turned into one of complete seriousness. She wasn't sure anymore if they were still being silly for some reason, or if the girl was starting to be annoyed by her. She really hoped it wasn't the latter.

“Great.”

“Perfect.” Laura watched as Carmilla grabbed her soaked shirt away from her hands and turned around, heading out of the room. “Wait, where are you going?”

“I am going to see if anyone around here is willing to play a game of the swirling bottle, so that the night of clichés is officially complete.” She stopped as she opened the door, leaning against the door frame, and looking back at Laura “Wanna join me, _cupcake_?” That is all she said, winking back at Laura before disparaging out the door, leaving Laura in a slight daze behind her.

“It's actually spin the bottle.” Laura took a moment, smiling at her new favorite nickname, letting it sink into her skin, before jogging out of the room after Carmilla. “Wait for me.”

 

***

 

She just couldn't keep her eyes off her. The more time they spent together that night, the harder it was for Carmilla to look away from Laura, and that was something that both Kirsch and Danny noticed the moment they ran into the two girls as they were walking down the stairs. Neither of them really believed that someone accidentally poured a drink all over Carmilla and that the _only_ reason, that the girls disappeared upstairs, was for them to find a shirt from Kirsch for Carmilla to wear.

“So, you and Laura look like you've been having fun tonight.” Danny glanced up to where Laura was standing with Kirsch, and couldn't help but smile as he animately explained something to the girl, that seemed to only pay slight attention at him, as her sight kept drifting over to where Danny and Carmilla were sitting on the couch on the other side of the room.

“Yeah, she is kind of fun to be around.” Carmillas dark eyes scanned the dancing people around the room before her eyes fell onto Laura once again, the corners of her lips twitching up in a light smile as Lauras honey brown eyes locked with hers for the barest of moments before looking back up at Kirsch.

“Ahem, just _kind of_?” Danny poked at her shoulder, surprised at herself, how relaxed she felt just sitting there with Carmilla by her side and talking. Their past was never really easy, but now that she thinks about it, it never really was Carmillas fault. All the problems they might have had in the past, were only the result of Carmillas satanic ex girlfriend.

“Okay, fine. I like her.” Carmillas fingers played with the loose string on the left sleeve, pulling it out slowly and curling it around her finger as she looked down to where her hands were resting on her lap. “I mean, how could I not like her? She's cute and funny and she just seems so, so … ”

“Badass.” Danny finished her sentence.

“Badass?” Carmilla looked at Danny in surprise. “I wouldn't actually say badass, but … ”

“Tough.” Danny once again interrupted Carmilla, her eyes focused to the other side of the room where a few frat boys gathered around the counter where Laura and Kirsch were standing a moment ago. She could make out through few kids that had their backs turned to her, what was going on there as some of them started cheering at the two kids that were leaning against the counter.

“That's not … ”

“Just look up, Karnstein.” Carmillas did as she was told, her sight moving to where Danny pointed out and it took her a moment to see what was happening by the counter. Frat boys cheering, Kirsch standing behind Laura that was sitting on a chair by the counter, and he had his hands crossed over his chest, a proud look on his face, watching over the girl in front of him that was arm-wrestling one of the Zeta guys. And by the looks of it, she was wining, effortlessly.

“Okay, badass. She is definitely badass.” Carmilla stood up and was about to walk over to where Laura was, but stopped still in her track as she noticed a familiar face from before. The infuriating blond waitress, also known as one of Elles followers. She was making her way through the crowd, scanning the place, and Carmilla knew exactly who she was looking for.

“Are you okay?” Danny was now standing by her side and trying to figure out who Carmilla was looking at.

“See the girl there. The blond one.” Carmilla nodded in the girls direction and Danny quickly recognized her.

“That's the waitress from the diner.” She noticed the nervous look on Carmillas face as the latter glanced over to Laura that was looking at them and smiling at Carmilla, but frowned the moment Carmilla looked away, not returning her smile. “What is it?” Danny asked, starting to feel nervous herself.

“She¨s one of Elle's study buddys.” Carmilla muttered under her breath. “She's the one that _accidentally_ spilled beer over me and tried to make a move on me while Laura was standing right by my side.”

“Seriously?” Danny watched as the blond girl turned over to Lauras direction, but it didn't seem as if she spotted her yet.

“Laura pusher her away though.”

“Way to go badass Laura.”

“Yeah. But blondie over there seems pissed of. Danny, I really don't want her to make any trouble.”

“Say no more, it's already taken care of. You just grab Laura and go upstairs.” Danny headed over to Kirsch, and Carmilla was walking right by her side looking at Laura with worry written all over her face.

“Danny, you don't have to …” They stopped, just before they reached Kirsch and Laura, to look back into the crowd, the pissed of blond finally getting a glimpse of them and pushing her way out of the dancing crowd.

“Don't worry, Kirsch will kick her out. Now grab Laura and go. I'll text you when it's safe to come back down.” Carmilla only nodded and without further hesitation grabbed a hold of Lauras hand and pulled her with her back up the stairs.

“What are you doing?” Laura didn't know if she should be excited or worried about what ever it is that is happening. All she knew was, that Carmilla was holding her hand once more in that night and dragging her up the stairs. She was almost out of breath as they ran into Kirsches room again, Carmilla still holding her hand as she locked the door behind them. She didn't let go of her hand even as they walked over to the bed, where Carmillas leather jacket was laying, completely forgotten. She squeezed her hand reassuringly as they sat down on the bed, Carmilla looking worried out of her mind and still not saying a word.

“Are you okay?” There was only silence for a moment, the only thing that could be heard was the music coming from downstairs. “Carm … ”

“I like you.” Carmilla said so softly, not allowing herself to look up into Lauras eyes, as she knew they would look right into her soul.

“I like you too.” Laura paused, rubbing her thumb over the back of Carmillas pale hand. “Is that why you dragged me up here? To confess your undying love for me?” Laura joked, mentally kicking herself for sounding like such a dork, but at the sound of Carmillas soft laughter, she only smiled, feeling her heart race inside her chest.

“How do you do that?” Carmilla looked up, her dark eyes taking in the beautiful girl beside her. She had so much to tell her, so much to explain, but the moment Laura opens her mouth, she just makes her smile.

“Do what exactly?” Laura tried not to think about how beautiful Carmillas lips looked right then, how much she wanted to close the distance between them with a soft kiss, just the barest of a brush, lips against lips, just to …

“You just make me feel so, I don't even know how, just, it's good. You make me feel, you know … How do you do that? I just, I just met you.”

“Me too. I mean, you me, not me myself. I myself? I don't even … I don't make myself feel like that, duh. I mean that … ”

“Laura?” Carmilla interrupted the obviously flustered girls rambling as she leaned closer, their breaths almost intertwined.

“Yes?” Lauras eyes fluttered shut, the last thing she saw, Carmillas red lips inching closer to her.

“Shut up.”

 


	11. Car rides and small touches

“Shut up.”

Laura bit the inside of her cheek and she waited. She waited, as her heart hammered loudly inside of her chest and her ears started buzzing. At least she thought it were her ears that were buzzing. She couldn't see how Carmilla's dark eyes roamed up and down her body, only part of her reason for doing that, was trying to figure out where the almost silent buzzing sound was coming from. Carmilla noticed how close they were to each other, she noticed Laura slowly fluttering her eyes closed. There was so much about the tiny girl that she noticed, but her sight landed on Laura’s slightly parted lips, lips that she was so very close to, so close, it would only take the smallest movement for their lips to touch in the softest kiss. Carmilla was tempted, and swallowed hard at that thought, glancing down and finally seeing the source of the buzzing.

“You're vibrating.” She said simply, leaning back on her hands and giving them the much needed space.

“What?” Laura’s eyes snapped open and she finally heard the buzzing sound that obviously wasn't only in her ears.

“Your phone.” Carmilla was pointing down at where Laura was sitting, her flip phone silently buzzing in her front pocket. She was surprised she couldn't feel it vibrating sooner, as she pulled it out of her pocket and checked who was calling her.

“It's Danny.” She flipped open the phone and answered it, thankful for the distraction. She couldn't believe herself that she thought Carmilla would have kissed her. _Girls like Carmilla don't want girls like me. She deserves better, not someone with a screwed up past. Maybe in a different reality we would fit together perfectly, but in this life, that won’t happen. She is too good for me. Tonight was too good for me._ Laura talked over her phone with Danny, but her mind was still set on Carmilla, even though her eyes were looking everywhere around the room, just not at the girl sitting by her side. _She did say that she likes me though, and she has been looking at me the whole night. And when I talked to Kirsch earlier, he had no doubts about her liking me either. But she did recently break up with her girlfriend, and even thought her ex might be Satan herself, as Kirsch kept calling her, that must have still been pretty hard. One thing is for sure, I definitely won’t be anyone’s rebound._

“Laura?” Danny’s voice brought her back from her thoughts, calling her from the other side of the phone.

“Yeah, totally. Okay, we'll be down in a few.” She ended the call, putting her phone back in her pocket and glancing sideways over to Carmilla, who was watching her this entire time.

“Everything okay?” Carmilla unconsciously scooted closer to Laura, her arms brushing against each other.

“Yes. Everything is good. Danny just wants us to come downstairs. Kirsch is gonna give us a ride back home in like ten minutes.” Laura glanced down to where their hands were resting on the edge of the bed next to each other, their pinkies a feathers length away from brushing together.

“She didn't say anything else, did she?” Carmilla looked down at their hands, noticing how Laura’s pinky was slightly twitching, as if she was trying to touch her, but didn't know how. Carmilla felt the same itching feeling in her own fingers, but pushed it into the back of her mind, wanting to find out if Danny and Kirsch were able to kick out Elle’s study buddy.

“Nope.” Laura almost grabbed the courage to move her hands over Camilla's, to intertwine their fingers together, but one look up at Camilla's slightly worried expression and she stopped herself from doing that. “Was she supposed to?”

“No.”Carmilla said quietly, her eyes traveling up Laura’s arm, watching as the girl tucked a stray hair behind her ear and gave a shy smile to Carmilla, whose vision paused slightly on Laura’s neck, before meeting her eyes.

“We should probably head down now.” Carmilla broke the silence between them, after they sat still next to each other for a few minutes, neither of them uttering a single word, as the tension between them was growing with each breath they took. A tension, neither of them would admit was there, but they both felt it enveloping their bodies slowly.

“Yeah,” Laura said, trying to bring herself to move. “we should.”

“Laura?” Carmilla leaned the tiniest bit closer, her lips turning up in a small smile.

“Yes?” One small word, one simple word and Laura still had to try and bring herself to say it, without it getting caught in her throat. She wished she could blame the enormous amount of beers she had that night, for the way she was feeling, but other than the two sips she made before dragging Carmilla away from the fake blond, alcohol did not come anywhere near her lips again. Laura took a deep breath and looked up at Carmilla, who was now standing in front of her, and she was willing to admit, that Carmilla Karnstein definitely had an effect on her.

“You're sitting on my jacket.” She smiled at how quickly Laura jumped off the bed and handed her her jacket, a stream of apologies leaving her mouth.

“Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice I was sitting on it. Sorry. I'll … uhmm … sorry.”

“Relax, cupcake. It's fine.” Carmilla shook her head in amusement as she put her jacket on, feeling Laura’s eyes traveling over her, but as soon as the girl looked back up at her, she blushed and averted her eyes.

“You ready?” Laura ran her hands over her shirt, straightening the imaginary wrinkles on it, as she waited for Carmilla to zip up her jacket so they could go.

“Yup. Let’s go before tall puppy and red amazon drive of without us.”

Carmilla was struck with a realization, as she heard Laura’s laughter again, making their way down the stairs, seeing Kirsch and Danny already waiting for them on the porch, that Laura Hollis was definitely bringing butterflies to life in her stomach.

 

***

 

“How much do you love me right now?” Kirsch’s voice was so close to her ear as she turned around, looking up at the tall guy, that really did resemble a cute tall puppy, as Carmilla called him before. They were making their way over to Kirsch’s car, that was parked down the street, Laura and Kirsch walking a few feet ahead of Carmilla and Danny, who were having, what Laura thought was a serious conversation, their voices unable to be overheard.

“What?” She moved a little closer to Kirsch, unsure of what he was talking about.

“Little shrimp back there, you totally dig her.” Laura risked taking a look behind, making sure that Danny and Carmilla were far away enough, not to hear their conversation. “You dig her, she digs you. There is so much digging going on, and it would never have happened if it weren't for me and my brotastic matchmaking skills.” Kirsch looked so proud of himself at the moment that he didn’t notice Laura’s blushing face as he said that Carmilla _digs_ her.

“There is no digging going on. I'm sure Carmilla doesn't see me in that way anyway.”

“Dude, no.” Kirsch turned to face Laura, but lowering his voice so that only the girl next to him could hear him, wanting to make sure that Laura knew that Carmilla really does like her. “There is definitely digging going on. Little shri … Carmilla is a total smitten kitten over you. You, Laura Hollis, made her smile in one night more times than I've seen her smile in a very long time. She actually doesn't act like this around people she just met. So, yeah, I'm completely sure she's into you …”

“What are you two gossiping about?” The duo turned around, facing Danny and Carmilla that reached them where they were waiting for them, by Kirsch’s car. Carmilla stood dangerously close to Laura now, almost leaning into the girl, and Laura noticed that Carmilla might be an inch or two taller than she was. She quickly glanced down her legs, noticing her combat boots, and realized they were the reason for their slight height difference. _This street light is giving her an even more beautiful glow. Like she wasn't perfect already. Ugh, I do not have a crush, I do not have a crush, I do not …_

“Are you two just gonna stand there and gawk at each other, or get in the car?” Laura’s eyebrows shot up straight to her hair line as she looked at Kirsch, who was already standing by the driver’s side of the car, grinning like an idiot, before she nervously looked up at Carmilla, that looked as flushed as Laura felt.

They both took a step towards the car, but it was Laura, the one who reached for the door handle first and opened the door widely, stepping aside. Carmilla looked at the girl, questionably, as she only stood by the side of the door, holding it open with one hand, the other hand charmingly pointing inside of the car, a smile plastered on her face, as she spoke with a playful look in her eyes.

“After you, m'lady.” She bowed down, missing Carmilla’s surprised _Ooh_ , at Laura’s chivalry. It took her a moment to pull herself together, before getting into the car, followed by Laura, who unconsciously scooted close to Carmilla and closed the door behind them, leaving Danny and Kirsch standing by the car, both having small smiles on their faces.

“What?” Kirsch watched as Danny’s smile turned into a frown, her eyes piercing through him.

“You should take notes from Laura.”

“What notes? What'd she do?”

“She,” Danny pointed with her thumb at the roof of the car, presumably at where Laura was sitting. “knows how to treat a girl. And they just met, like two hot seconds ago.”

“Oh.” Kirsch nervously scratched the back of his head, his lips tugging in a goofy smile. “So, you want me to open the door for you or something?” He gave out a soft laughter, Danny only rolling her eyes at him, trying to suppress her smile at how cute her boyfriend could be sometimes, even when he was completely clueless.

“Just get in the car, you big goof.” They sat in the car and drove away, not before glancing back at the pair sitting in the back seat, secretly eying each other.

 

***

 

The car ride back home was mostly silent, the radio sounding in the background and the sound of the engine running. Each passenger was focused on their own thoughts and feelings, Danny in the front seat was dozing off every now and then, as Kirsch occasionally looked at the rear-view mirror, checking on the girls in the back seat, who were both looking outside their windows. The traffic was close to nonexistent, most of the town already asleep, and even though Kirsch’s frat house was only an hour away from the city, to Carmilla it felt like it was a lot longer, as she tried to come up with a way to get closer to Laura, wanting this night to never end, but at the same time, trying not to look back at her, because she knew if she did, she wouldn't be able to look away again.

_How can a single person smell so good? Even after she's been soaked in beer just a few hours ago._ Laura looked quickly over at Kirsch, who had his full attention on the road now, and she wanted to steal one single look at the beautiful girl next to her, before getting caught. But the moment she turned around, her eyes were like glued onto her.  _And that jawline! I wish I could just reach out and …_ Before Laura had the time to finish her thought, her hand was already mid-air, reaching over to Carmilla that was looking through the car window as they were reaching the city center.

It was too late to pull her hand back to herself, Carmilla already noticed the small movement in the window and turned around, looking down at Laura’s hand, her fingers outstretched, almost touching her, but not really. It didn't take Laura long to figure out what to do now, she could either pull her hand back and look out the window, pretend this never happened, or do what she intended to at first. Her jawline really did seem so tempting to touch, but once Laura’s fingers lightly brushed against Carmillas skin, and the latter closed her eyes, inhaling sharply at the feel of warm fingers pressed against her skin, Laura tucked a stray hair behind her ear and pulled her hand away, leaving the girl to look at her with confusion.

“You had a … tiny branch in your hair. It was really bugging me.” Laura said, blushing and pretending to throw the imaginary branch down between her legs, looking out the window, her hand resting on the small seating space between her and Carmilla.

Carmillas skin was tingling where Laura’s finger touched her, her heart almost racing in her chest from that small contact, and she wondered if the girl was close enough to hear it. She looked down where Laura’s hand was resting, close to her, and she turned around, looking out the window, before placing her hand next to Laura’s. She hesitantly poked Laura’s pinky finger with hers, hoping beyond hope, that the girl wouldn’t pull her hand away from her touch. When she breathed a sigh of relief, Laura’s hand still unmoving, she slowly, but surely, ran her pinky finger down Laura’s, inching closer with her fingers, until her hand laid completely on top of Laura’s. A shy smile tugged on the corners of her lips as Laura’s thumb brushed over her pinky finger.

Neither of them noticed, that Kirsch could see in the mirror this entire time, what was going on in the back, but kept silent. The shy smile on Carmilla’s face made him want to stop the car right there and then, dragging Laura out of it and giving her the biggest bear hug he could manage, because that girl was able to do what his satanic step sister had never been able to do to Carmilla, and that is putting a genuine smile on her face.

Glancing back up on the road, he realized that he was already at Carmilla’s house and he drove up to the garage, turning of his engine and waiting for the girls to notice that the car has stopped moving. Danny was already asleep in the seat next to him, and as much as he didn't want to interrupt the girls in the back, he knew he had to drive them all back home soon, before it got too late. He cleared his throat and turned to look back at the girls that simultaneously glanced down at their now intertwined hands before breaking their contact and looking at Kirsch.

“Here you go _little sh_ … Carmilla.”

“Thanks Kirsch.” Carmilla looked over at Laura, wanting to say something to her, but it was like her brain had forgotten all words when their eyes met.

“Don't cause any trouble now.” Kirsch looked back in front of the car, letting the girls have their small moment. Even though it seemed to be a moment of complete silence.

“I wouldn't dare.” Carmilla said, causing a smile to form on Laura’s lips, a smile she returned immediately. “I'll,” She pointed at the door, her smile falling the slightest bit as she opened the car door and stepped out. “see ya around.”

The moment the door slammed shut, Laura felt a pang in her chest, feeling like this night was not supposed to end like this.

“Laura?” Kirsch turned around and pulled the girl back to the present.

“Yeah?” She glanced out of the window, watching as Carmilla slowly made her way over to the front door of her house, as if she was hesitating. The front door was only a few feet away, she would have been inside by now.

“Carmilla forgot her beer shirt. Can you go and take …” Kirsch pointed down to where Carmilla’s top was laying on the floor, and even before he could finish his sentence, Laura grabbed the shirt and was out of the car in no time. “it to her?”

Carmilla turned around as she heard the car door being slammed shut once again and saw Laura jogging up to her with a smile.

“You forgot your shirt in the car.” Laura said as she came to stand directly in front of Carmilla, handing over her shirt and smiling widely up at her.

“Thanks.” Carmilla hesitantly took the shirt, knowing full well, that the moment the shirt is fully in her grasp, that Laura would turn back around and walk away, and that was the last thing Carmilla wanted in this moment, but knew it was late and she couldn't just go ahead and invite her inside. “Can I borrow your phone for a second?”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Laura quickly pulled out her old flip phone out of her pocket, only mildly embarrassed by it, but still handed it over to Carmilla, that let her shirt fall down on the floor, as she grabbed her own phone out of her jacket and eagerly typed down something on both of them.

“There you go.” She gave the phone back to Laura, their fingers brushing together for a second, before they put them away. “I gave you my number, since you are _clearly_ so desperate for it.” She joked, making Laura laugh, their small moment interrupted second later as Kirsch turned on the engines of the car in the background.

“I should get going.” Laura took a step backwards, eyes still locked with Carmilla’s. “ _Um_ , bye.” She gave a small wave, mentally kicking herself for once again looking like a dork.

Just when she sat back into the car, Kirsch driving off, her phone buzzed in her pocket with a new text message. The grin on her face was something even Kirsch noticed, as she stared down at her screen, rolling her eyes on Carmilla’s choice of nickname in her contact list.

 

_**Carmilla wears-leather-like-a-boss Karnstein:** _

_Hope to see you soon, cupcake._

 


	12. Stolen glances and books

“Carmilla, stop pouting. You're distracting me.” Laura tried her best to alphabetically place all the books on the shelf in front of her, but with Carmilla sitting on the big leather chair next to the bookshelf and pouting up at her, she just had to giggle at how ridiculously cute the girl looked like at the moment. Her black leather pants from last nights party replaced with brighter ones, pants with grays and yellows and whites, and even though those weren't her usual leather pants, they still looked like drawn onto her legs.

“You're no fun, cupcake.” Carmilla returned back to reading the book in her lap, holding in a smile as Laura clearly thought of her as distracting, and the latter took the opportunity to steal a glance at Carmilla again.

After waking up Sunday morning, Carmilla almost instantly missed Lauras presence by her side, and after a quick visit to the hospital to see Will and have breakfast with him, her brother advised her to ask Laura out. Pretty much every living human being would tell her to do that, after she chatted his ear off about the cute girl she was _not_ crushing on. Usually Carmilla would take days or even weeks to consider making any big changes in her life, but everything about her asking Laura out on a date seemed right. The girl mesmerized her completely from the moment they met.

She spent a full five minutes staring at her phone, rereading Lauras text message, that she got after she went to bed last night.

_**From Cupcake:** _

_Looking forward to it. ;)_

Will threw his hospital pillow at her, for her to snap out of her staring at the phone and text Laura already.

_**To Cupcake:** _

_I feel like eating. Wanna come?_

It took Carmilla a second, before she hit her forehead with her palm, realizing how inappropriately sexual her message sounded. If that wasn't bad enough, her brain gave her a flashing image of what that could be like, leaving Carmillas body to flush a bright red. Will was looking at her sideways, concern written on his face,that perhaps he hit her head too hard with the pillow and he was about to ask her if she was okay, as her phone buzzed in her palm only seconds later.

 

_**From Cupcake:** _

_As tempting as that sounds, I can't right now. Gotta work._

 

Carmilla tried to blink the confusion away, as she stared at her screen, trying to figure out what it was that Laura considered tempting. _She probably meant the eating part. Food! Eating food! Why would she think of something else?? Why would_ _ **I**_ _think of something else? That is just ridiculous. But she is very cute, and sweet and a tiny little cupcake, and she probably even tastes deli … oh no! No, no, no. Brain no! Do not go in the gutter, brain. Oh God, I am so freaking doomed._

 

_**From Cupcake:** _

_You can come and give me a hand, though. We can grab lunch after. My treat._

 

“ _Okay_ … this girl is either A, the most adorable/clueless person ever. Or B, a giant flirt. I don't know which I like more.” Carmilla stood up and grabbed her jacket from the chair, before moving to her brothers bed, giving him a tight hug, Will making sure that she will call him later when she got home, before she made her way out of the room, texting Laura.

 

_**To Cupcake:** _

_Fine, I'm heading over. But only cause you promised me food._

 

When Carmilla came over to the book store an hour ago, to help Laura out, Laura was too busy to actually take a good look at her, instead she just shoved a box full of books into her arms, for her to carry upstairs and help Laura finish up the reading area, that Laura has been working on since that morning, per Perrys order. Even though Laura got permission and a limited budget to rearrange some things at the book store so that they can get a hold of more customers, she was still in the process of trying to figure out what exactly needs to be done and how. LaF agreed to the changes, but only if the bookstore will still stay open, even while they were fixing it up.

After about half an hour of shuffling up and down and around the boxes, bringing most of the books upstairs, Carmilla grabbed one of the books out of the boxes and plopped herself down on the big brown lounge chair, that Laura dragged up the stairs together with LaF that morning, before they went to the city with Perry, shopping for baby clothes. When Laura gave Carmilla a questioning look she only replied with a simple _gotta give it a test ride. Or in this case a test read,_ to which Laura only rolled her eyes, chuckling, and proceeded to wipe of the shelf before placing the books there. 

She felt Carmillas eyes on her, as she reached up, standing on her tiptoes, to place a few books on the top shelf. On the outside, Laura was as composed as ever, but on the inside she was burning up and hoped that she didn't look as flushed as she felt. When she felt that Carmillas focus was back on the book, Laura turned her head around slightly, taking in the rest of Carmilla, a black t-shirt with riffled sleeves, her hair falling over her shoulders in light curls and a simple silver necklace over her black shirt, reaching just above her breasts. She didn't realize she was staring so long, until the book she was holding fell from her hands and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

Carmilla tore her eyes away from the book she was pretending to read, and looked down at the book on the floor then back up at Laura who's cheeks were beautifully blushed. Carmilla was no idiot, she knew Laura was looking at her this entire time, she could see from the corner of her eyes as the girls lips parter slightly as she turned her head, her eyes roaming up her body, before she clumsily dropped the book from her hands.

“Wow, I must _really_ be distracting.” Carmilla teasingly said as Laura bent down and picked up the book from the floor, placing it on the shelf, slightly frustrated, Carmillas eyes all the while on her, looking her up and down, trying to keep her mind from wandering again.

“Don't flatter yourself.” She heard Carmilla chuckle behind her back as she continued to focus on the task at hand, which was, arranging books. That lasted a good five second before a whine interrupted her.

“What now?” She turned around and was faced with the saddest eyes ever, Carmillas head tilted to the side slightly, the book still open in her hands, but she wasn't looking at the book, no, her eyes were looking up at Laura, pleading the girl with her dark orbs.

“What is it?” Laura placed the book she was holding back into the box and turned fully over to Carmilla, her eyes trying to memorize every little line of her face, from the small pout of her lips to the frown on her forehead. It didn't matter whether Carmilla was being completely serious, or if she was entrenched by a book, or if she was acting like a complete dork, she still looked insanely gorgeous and Laura was having the hardest time keeping her eyes away from her.

“I'm bored and I'm hungry and you promised if I come help you, we would go to lunch. I vote lunch time now.” Carmilla whined and tossed the book from her over to the other books on the floor, her eyes never leaving Lauras gaze.

“Can I just finish up this one … ”

“But, but … but, I'm _huuungrrrry_.” Carmilla whined from where she was sitting, giving an extra pout to her lips, her hands holding onto her stomach, for an added dramatic effect. She actually wasn't that hungry, she only wanted to get Lauras full attention, and as fun as walking up and down the stairs and carrying books was, she would rather spend time with Laura in a way that would allow her to get to know the girl better. Being alone with Laura in an empty bookstore wasn't as enticing as it sounded at first, and it definitely didn't help Carmilla in figuring her out.

“Okay, okay. Fine, you big baby. Lets go get lunch.” Laura gave up, her eyes widened in surprise as Carmilla jumped out of the chair, squealing as she did so, but the moment her feet landed on the floor, she straighted up and looked at Laura, unable to believe what just happened.

“Did you just squeal?” Laura asked, a grin plastered on her face as Carmillas cheeks reddened slightly.

“I did no such thing. Don't be ridiculous, cupcake” Carmilla turned around on her heel and headed down the stairs, Laura fallowing suit, laughing. 

“You totally squealed.”

“Shut up! I did not squeal. You can't prove that.” Carmilla tried to hide the smile in her voice as she reached the middle of the stairs, waiting for Laura to catch up.

“You so did. Carmilla Karnstein squealed. You are so fucking cute.” Laura ran directly into Carmillas back, as she stopped still on the last stair, slowly turning around to face Laura, who had a deer caught in the headlights look on her face, the laughter from before cut of abruptly as Carmilla raised one eyebrow seductively, eying the girl that was standing in front of her, looking an inch or two higher from where she was standing, but still as shy as she could be.

“What?” Laura tried to act innocent, but she knew, she knew the moment Carmilla looked at her that she was caught. Her mouth was faster then her brain once again and this time there was nothing she could do about it. She nervously bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to look directly into Carmillas dark eyes that were sparkling with mischief, and tried to focus on any other part of her face, but unsurprisingly her eyes landed on pink lips that were curved up in a playful smile.

“You said I'm cute.” Carmilla mimicked Lauras action, her own eyes glancing down at Lauras lips, staying there even as Laura started talking again, watching every small movement the girl made.

“That's ridiculous. I did not.”

“Did too. You totally said I am cute. You said …”

“Shut up. I said nothing.” Laura smiled at Carmillas playfulness, her eyes looking back up, only to see that Carmillas eyes were still focused on her lips.

“You think I'm cute.” She said simply, before singsonging it. “You think I'm cute. You think I'm cute, you think I'm _cuteee_.” The song stopped in her throat as Laura leaned closer to her, and she inhaled sharply as their noses brushed together for a small moment. She saw her lips moving, but her heart beating in her ears didn't really allow her to hear a word Laura said. Her lips parted and all she could say was _huh_? making the girl smile widely in front of her. She watched as Laura moved to the side, her dark blond hair brushing against her cheek and her lips lightly grazing against her earlobe before she spoke in a soft whisper, making Carmillas heart race inside of her chest, and this time she was sure that Laura was close enough to hear it. 

“ _Try and prove that, Carm._ ” Laura paused, only for a second, hesitating, before her lips pressed the softest kiss against a pale cheek. She took a step aside and walked down and over to the door, standing by it and waiting for Carmilla to come to her senses and fallow her. She was surprised by herself that she just kissed her. Sure it was only just a small peck on the cheek, but for Laura that was a giant step she never thought she could make, with anyone. But there was just something about Carmilla that made her wanna be closer and closer to her and just now, when they were just a breath away apart, and Carmilla looked down at her lips the way she did, Laura couldn't help it and let out her playful side, kicking off all her insecurities, even for the smallest moment, and went in, satisfying the smallest amount of the urges she felt with Carmillas presence. 

Carmilla fought the desire to cover up the spot, where Lauras lips just brushed against her skin, with her hand and stay in that moment forever. Instead she took a few seconds to compose herself, tilting her head down a bit, so that her hair could cover up her blushing face, before she turned around and walked over to where Laura was standing, with a self satisfied smile on her lips.

Laura waited for a sparky response from Carmilla that never came, the girl rather opened the door for them and motioned for Laura to head out first. But the moment Laura took a steep forwards, she felt Carmilla almost pressing her body against her back, her hot breath tangled in her hair.

“ _Be sure that I will_ ,” Carmilla husked into the girls ear, making Laura shiver all over. “ _cutie_.”

 

***

 

After Laura locked the door of the bookstore, she turned around so they could head over to the small diner where she was the last time, when she saw Carmilla, and quite frankly, the only diner in town that she knew about. But the brunette stopped her and instead told her she knew of a nicer place where they could go to. The truth was, that the only reason Carmilla didn't want go to the diner Laura wanted to, was because of the blond waitress that worked there, that was surely still after the two of them, especially since after Kirsch kicked her out of the party last night. The diner was nice, but there was no way in hell that Carmilla would let any drama to start with Laura by her side, so she opted for another diner that was almost by the exit of the city.

They didn't say a word as they made their way through the town, only kept walking ahead, perfectly silent by each others side, enjoying each others closeness. The occasional shy smile was tried to be hidden as they glanced at the other, trying to steal a look, and only succeeding at that a few times, before getting caught.

“So,” Laura glanced down in front of Carmilla, noticing that the girl was still slightly limping, and that it wasn't just Laura imagining it last night at the party. _Might as well start talking about something._ “what happened to you?”

“What do you mean?” Carmilla turned to look at Laura as they neared the diner, brainstorming as to what the girl was referring to.

“You're limping. I don't think you were limping when I first met you.”

“We literally met last night, cupcake.” Carmilla grinned down at the girl, watching her blush, but an almost hidden smile still visible on her lips.

“I meant my _uhm_ … first day of class. You didn't look like you had trouble walking that day.”

“You noticed me on your first day at Silas?” Carmilla asked, partly surprised that Laura remembered their first silent interaction, and partly amused as Laura blushed even deeper.

“ _Kind of hard not to notice you_.” Laura spoke silently, looking away from Carmilla as they reached the diner and they stopped near the door.

“How could you even see if I was having trouble walking or not? We were in class, sitting. Unless …” Carmilla smirked as realization hit her.

“Unless what?” Laura looked up at her, the predatory look Carmilla was giving her, almost knocked the air out of her lungs as she moved closer to her, their bodies less then an arms length away from each other.

“Unless you were checking me out when I was heading out of class.” Carmilla held her smirk, noticing as Laura swallowed silently, but never breaking their eye contact.

“You know, you are really good at avoiding answering questions.” Carmilla was so close to Laura, that neither of them wanted to even take a breath, not wanting their closeness to break.

“And you are really good at denying things.” Carmilla unconsciously licked her bottom lip, finally inhaling a small breath, watching as Lauras eyes fluttered shut for a small moment, before opening them again, this time her sight focused on her lips.

“I'll answer yours if you answer mine.” Laura fisted her hands, forcing them to keep still by her side and not do what they were itching to do, to tangle themselves in dark curls and lose themselves in the feel of Carmillas silky hair.

“Car accident.” Carmilla said it, is if it were the most common thing in the world, so simple and an every day situation she found herself in, but Lauras honey brown eyes widened at those two small words, scanning each inch of the girl in front of her, searching for any visible damage.

“Are you, are you okay?”

“A few scars and bruises, almost perfectly healed.” She was surprised with how much worry and care Laura was looking at her at the moment, almost melting Carmilla on the spot with nothing but her eyes. She couldn't believe that someone that knows close to nothing about her, could put so much care into a simple gesture as a look, a gaze of the eyes. But here she was, in front of her, looking at Carmilla, like she was the only one that mattered at the moment.

Laura opened her mouth to say something, but closed them instantly, trying to clear her mind as Carmilla smiled at her.

“Your turn cupcake.”

“What?” Carmillas little confession left Laura slightly confused, her mind close to wandering into the past, but Carmillas voice kept pulling her into the now.

“I answered yours, you answer mine. Were you, or were you not, checking me out on your first day in class?” Carmilla kept her hand on the door handle of the small diner, looking down at Laura and waited for the girls answer.

After shaking off her blush, Laura looked up at Carmilla, a simple yes on the tip of her tongue, a _yes_ that was left unspoken as Carmilla looked in front of herself, holding the door open, shock written all over her face. Laura turned to face what it was that left Carmilla frozen on her spot and was met with piercing blue eyes that looked like they were drawn onto the girl in front of them.

“Hello, _darling_.” She spoke, her voice sounding as cold as her eyes looked like.

“Elle.”

 


	13. Backstores  and a hug

“Elle.”

Laura glanced over at Carmilla for a split second, that still held the door open, the girl in front of them eying Laura curiously, as the shorter girl took a step closer to Carmilla, realizing who the girl in front of them was, the moment Carmilla spoke out her name. _The ex from hell._

“How _absolutely lovely,_ to run into you here, _darling_.” Her voice was dripping with false kindness as she took a steep forward, leaning over to Carmilla, the latter flinched and took a steep back, just as the girl was about to press a kiss on her lips. If Carmillas hand didn't move up, the moment it did, pushing the girl away from her slightly, Laura would have done that herself, as she saw that the girls presence was clearly making Carmilla feel uncomfortable. And her push wouldn't have been as gentle as Carmillas was.

“Get lost, Elle.” Carmilla retracted her hand back to her side, the girl with the piercing blue eyes only smirking at her, not paying attention to Laura that was observing the two girls in front of them, pushing down her urge to yell at Elle for acting like such a jerk and just leave them alone. But then again, what ever it is that is going on between them, wasn't her battle to play.

“That's no way to greet your girlfriend.” She was about to move closer to her, a mocking pout on her lips, but was left standing in her spot, a smaller body now standing between her and Carmilla. Even though only seconds ago Laura told herself that this was not her battle to play, she still couldn't stand still and watch as the girl came close to Carmilla the way she did. Laura noticed that the girl was quite a bit taller then both her and Carmilla, and the way she was looking down at her … Laura soon realized why everyone called her Satan. Her eyes were looking right through you, and not in the good way, it was as if she was searching for your deepest, darkest fears and she only looked away once she found what she wanted, smiling a smile, that ran a shiver through your bones.

“She said, get lost.” Laura said calmly, surprised at how her voice didn't sound as broken as she thought it would under the girls gaze. Instead it sounded confident, as she stared back up into the piercing blue eyes, feeling Carmillas body pressed against her back, and she swore she could feel her heart banging loudly against her ribcage. She kept her eyes on the girl in front of her, as her hand sneaked behind her back, searching for Carmillas hand, that almost instantly grabbed onto hers and Laura squeezed it reassuringly.

“Who the hell are you?” Lauras little movement didn't go unnoticed with the girl, that only seemed to be even more aggravated by it. She was practically hovering above Laura, but Laura didn't even blink at that. She could almost see up the girls nostrils as she tried to look even more intimidating, trying, but failing, to scare Laura away. If anything, Laura would have been amused and slightly annoyed by this whole situation, if it weren't for Carmillas hand that kept holding onto hers, remembering the girls shocked look only a few minutes ago.

“It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is, that you walk away, without causing a scene out here.” Laura could see one of the waiters of the diner, peaking out from behind one of the tables he was serving, at the girls that seemed like they couldn't make up their minds, if they wanted to get in, or stay out.

“Do you even know who I am, you little imp?” Elle hissed out through her teeth.

“Yeah, I do. And I will say this one more time, as nicely as I can, but only out of respect for Carmilla.” Laura could see the waiter that was looking at them, making his way over to them, and she took one last look up at Elle. “Walk. Away.”

“Is everything okay here, ladies?” The waiter walked over to them, looking each of them carefully, his eyes landing on Laura the last, who looked like she was about to kick some serious ass, as tiny as she was.

“Peachy.” If eyes could shoot daggers, that was exactly what happened when Elle turned around and looked at the 20 something year old waiter, that visibly weakened in his knees from just one look the tall girl gave him, before looking back at Laura and Carmilla, that were now standing by each others side, their hands intertwined and she scoffed at them, turning away, and leaving them to stand there behind her.

“So, are you ladies getting in?” The waiter pulled himself together and walked over, holding the door open for the girls and looking at them expectantly.

“Yes.”

“ _No_.” Carmilla said weakly, but looked up in surprise as she heard Laura say yes. “Wait, you still want to … ?” _I probably just imagined that. Why would she say yes after what just happened? No sane person would want to have anything to do with me after meeting the ex from hell. Stupid Elle, I hate you! Why do you always have to screw everything up even when I kick you out of my life!?_

“Of course I do.” Laura gave her one of the sweetest smiles, Carmilla has ever received, and squeezed her hand reassuringly, before letting it go and running it through her long dark blond hair. “I'm actually kind of starving at the moment, plus I don't break my promises. I promised you lunch, and we are gonna go in there and have lunch now.” Just in that moment Lauras stomach decided to grumble and make Lauras point more clear. “See,” She said and pointed at her stomach. “I'm telling the truth. Now come on.” She grabbed Carmillas hand and pulled her inside, smiling kindly at the waiter that held the door open for the two girls, letting them walk inside, before following them and closing the door behind them.

 

***

 

Laura lifted the slice of pizza she was holding, up to her lips, glancing over to Carmilla, that was now running a french fry around her plate, staring blankly down at her food, one hand propped under her chin. After they got into the diner and the waiter brought them their ordered food, neither of the girls spoke a word. But this time the silence between was anything but comfortable. Laura tried to give Carmilla some time to process what ever it was that just happened with Elle, so she ate her food in silence, occasionally looking over at the brunette that barely touched her food.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Laura asked, putting down her slice of pizza onto the plate and took the napkin that was set next to the plate, wiping her hands off. Carmilla looked up at Laura, dropping the fry on the plate and copying the motion with her own napkin. She had no idea how to start this conversation. She liked Laura, she really did, but this, her past with Elle, this was something she didn't know how to talk about. She didn't want to open her mouth and scare Laura away, or make her pity her. No one knew the full truth about how Elle was, like only Carmilla knew, she never even told the full truth to Will, or to Kirsch. They both knew Elle was hard to deal with and she definitely didn't know how to treat people the right way, but other then that, they were left in the dark about the girl.

“You don't have to.” Laura spoke again, Carmillas dark eyes glancing down at her lips for a brief second, giving her a shy smile, as Laura kept on talking. “I mean, you just seem like you have a lot going on right now. And I know you don't know me that well … I mean, not that I know you that well either, I just …”

“Okay.” Carmilla interrupts her, and even thought, there is a lot of things and even more emotions, going through her at the moment, she can't help but smile at the girl that was sitting across from her, in a simple Tardis t-shirt and her hair falling freely down her shoulders, with the most hopeful look in her eyes that Carmilla has ever seen in anyone. She watched as Laura tucked her hair behind her ear, a simple motion, that Carmilla observed, as Lauras hand went down her hair and hid under the table. “What do you want to know?”

“What ever you want to tell me.” Laura leaned back against the both and waited for Carmilla to open up to her. After a moment of hesitation, the brunette leaned against the table with her elbows, resting her hands under her chin, facing Laura, but her eyes were already looking far away.

“Buckle up, creampuff.”

Laura sat across from Carmilla, and took in every word that left her lips, listening carefully as Carmilla told her how she knew Elle since they were kids, how she met her after her parents got divorced. She didn't speak much about her father, only told Laura that he left when she was two years old, and how her mother burnt down all the pictures they had of him and her sister. Laura couldn't understand how someone could just leave their child like that, just take of without warning. Carmilla couldn't even remember her sisters name or face, her mother never spoke of her after her father left and took her older sister with him. She told her how, after a few years, her mother decided on adopting a young boy, that was already in his early teenage years, and bring him in their family. Even though he seemed distant at the moment when he came to live with them, they soon became close and were more connected them some families were, that were connected by blood. She paused and made sure that Laura was still paying attention, and as the latter nodded, and now leaned on the table, being closer to Carmilla, she continued her story. She spoke of Elle, and how they were the best of friends as kids, and how, as years went on, they were inseparable, but that with those years, Elle started changing, going from sweet and slightly playful, to becoming mischievous, and at the time, Carmilla thought, that she was only doing things to gain attention. Carmilla told her, how Elle made her realize she was attracted to girls, how she was her first kiss, her first crush, but also how from that moment on, Elle turned out to be almost every other girls first kiss, and first sexual experience. She neglected Carmilla almost of the time, and when she did pay any attention to her, she was hurtful and at first Carmilla found a way to deal with it. “Part of me thought that that was some sort of phase she was going through, how silly that sounds now, right?” She gave a half shrug, and a smile that seemed completely forced as she looked back down on the table, where her hands were now intertwined she quickly moved them under the table, wiping her sweaty palms on her pants. She could sense Lauras honey brown eyes on her, and as she looked up, she didn't see pity in them, they were warm and comforting in a way, that made Carmilla continue her story. “Her parents and my mother knew we were a couple, I didn't even see that in that way, but Elle came out to them with that story, and I was stuck to go with it. Disappointing my mother was not something I wanted to do, and in the first time since my father left, I saw some sort of pride in her eyes, so in front of their eyes, and pretty much everyone elses, Elle and I were in a relationship. But things just got worse from that moment on.” Carmilla went silent for a moment as the waiter from before passed their table, waiting for the girls to finish up their meal. Laura watched as the waiter walked by and then looked back down at Carmilla, her insides clenching from what Carmilla was about to tell her, hoping her gut instinct was wrong, hoping that what she was sensing wasn't true, or else, the next time she sees Elle, she wont be as polite as she was, regardless of Carmillas presence or not.

“The first time it happened, I fooled myself it was an accident. That I was clumsy and slipped backwards, hitting the wall the way I did.” Carmilla couldn't dare to look at Laura right now, tears burning in her eyes, threatening to spill out if she even tried to glance up at the sweet girl siting on the other side. “She never,” Carmilla lowered her voice to an almost whisper, but Laura could still hear her, anger bubbling inside her, but she tried not show it on the outside, letting Carmilla finish. “hit me, at least not the way you would expect a person to be hit. With her it was always a sort of push and shove and trip. Never something you could actually prove.”

Laura clenched her fists together, hiding them under the table, and wanting nothing more then to slap the hell out of Elle and her stupid ass. She couldn't believe anyone could be like that, she knew people like her existed, but she never knew she would come so close to that kind of person. Her heart trembled in her chest as she listened to Carmillas every word, wanting nothing more then to reach out and hold the girl in a tight hug, not letting go for a very long time.

“Do you ladies want anything else?” The waiter interrupted them and gave them a kind smile. They realized they were sitting there for quite a while, the food in front of them already went cold and Laura looked over at Carmilla, silently asking if she wants anything else, before taking the check from the waiter and paying for the food. Carmilla was about to interrupt and grab the check herself, but Laura insisted that she invited her for lunch and it was her treat. When the waiter left, wishing them to have a good day, Laura and Carmilla stood up from their seats and Laura told Carmilla she can pay next time, making the brunette smile a genuine smile.

“So …” Laura was trying to find a way to ask what was on her mind, but she didn't have to think to hard, as Carmilla already sensed her question and answered silently.

“Three years.” Carmilla knew that Laura would want to know how long all of this has been going on, this abuse, this messed up relationship between her and Elle. But what she didn't know, is why she spoke of it so openly with Laura, a girl she met last night, a girl that is just so kind and _damn those eyes!_ Carmilla glanced over at Laura as they walked across the street, making their way back to the book store. She noticed how Laura held her hands by her side, fists clenched and she was looking the other way now, until Carmilla slowly moved closer, her pinkie finger lightly brushing over her wrist, and instantly the girl relaxed by her small touch.

“When did you …” Laura stopped herself, trying not to push herself into Carmillas privacy more then she already did, but after seeing the girl open up to her, she knew there was no coming back from that.

“When did I what?” Carmilla stepped aside as an elderly lady walked past them, and waited before walking by Lauras side again.

“When did … when did you realize you've had enough?” Laura asked hesitatingly, daring a glance at Carmilla, that was now paying attention to the few cars that drove by them. She really had no idea how to ask that, but she just couldn't understand how someone could stay with a person like Elle. Carmilla didn't seem like a person that would let herself be treated like that by someone, but that might have just been the first impression. There must have been something that made her snap out of it.

“My brother.”

“Will?” Laura asked as they finally made it to the book store and she fumbled around her pocket for the key, as Carmilla leaned against the glass window, waiting.

“Yeah.” She walked in after Laura and closed the door behind them. She pushed herself up on the counter and sat on it, as Laura looked around, making sure everything was the way it was before they left for lunch.

“He made you end it with her?”

“Not exactly.” Carmilla scooted over on the counter, leaving enough space for Laura to sit up next to her. As she did, Carmilla looked over at her, and feeling a sudden calmness by the girls closeness. “Certain things happened, and he moved out a few months ago. That kind of pushed me to end everything with Elle. Not that I didn't think of it before, or didn't wanted to do it before, I just … I don't know, I guess I just needed something major to make me go _Stop._ ”

“Few months ago?” Laura questioned.

“Yup.”

“Sorry, I thought Kirsch said you two only broke up recently.”

“A few weeks ago. I've been trying to do it for a while, but she doesn't take no for an answer that easily.” Carmilla looked down at her feet, making a mental note to ask Kirsch what else has he told Laura about her.

“That explains why she called you her girlfriend at the diner.” Laura finally had a full picture of what Elle was like, and she was sure to give her a piece of her mind the next time she sees her. She turned around, watching as Carmilla bit her bottom lip nervously, before glancing at Laura, their eyes locked. She smiled shyly as Laura once again tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

“You're really cute when you do that.” Carmilla admitted, and watched as Lauras cheeks flushed pink, making the girl even more beautiful then she already was, as she ducked her head down in embarrassment.

“Carm?” Laura took a small breath before looking back up, Carmillas eyes still looking at her intently. She noticed the small golden dots in her eyes, her eyes a dark chocolate brown and Laura felt herself almost melting by them. “Can I hug you?” She asked shyly.

What ever Carmilla thought Laura was going to say or do, this was not it. Her lips parter in a slight _Ohh_ and she only nodded her head slowly, as Laura gave out a sigh of relief and moved in closer, wrapping her arms around Carmillas neck. Carmilla took in a shaky breath as their bodies pressed against each other and she hesitatingly moved her own hands around Lauras waist, pressing her palms against the small of her back. She closed her eyes as Lauras vanilla smell hit her nostrils and the girls warmth hit her entire being.

_"God, you smell delicious."_

“Thank you.” Laura giggled into her neck before moving back, but her hands were still resting on Carmillas shoulders, dark eyes looking at her in surprise.

“Did I just say that out loud?” Carmillas ducked her head down, but Laura still saw her pale cheeks blushing, unable to hide them behind her long raven hair.

“You did.”

“Can we forget this just happened and go back to hugging?” Carmilla looked back up pleadingly, trying to hide her embarrassment. She expected Laura to make a funny comment and mock her about it, but instead the girl moved back in, holding her even tighter then before. As soon as Carmilla relaxed in her embrace and in the girls sweet scent, she felt the girl giggle again.

“So not gonna forget that.”

 


	14. Head bumps and forgoten notebooks

Laura didn't even notice when her aunt came back from work, and already she was setting down the pizza she picked up for dinner on her way home. The smell of food awakened Lauras appetite and she looked up at her aunt with a tired smile on her face from where she was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch.

“You okay there kid?” Emma sat down on the floor next to her, her emerald eyes scanning the girls face.

“I'm great.”

“Liar.” Emma said simply as she reached out for one of the pizza slices and set it on a plate in front of Laura, seeing from the corner of her eye as the girl gave out a small sigh, before taking the food, but not eating it, just holding the plate in her hands. Emma knew not to push the girl too much, so she ate her food slowly, until Laura was ready to tell her what was wrong. When she noticed that, that, wont happen any time soon, she tried a different approach on her. “How's the bookstore coming along?”

“It's good, actually. I had a friend come over today to help me move some things.” Laura finally took a bite of her food, and looked to the side as she said the word _friend_ , an obvious blush covering her cheeks, a blush that her aunt quickly caught up on.

“That's really nice of them.” Emma finished her slice of pizza and reached out to take another one. “So, what's with the long face when I walked in?”

“I guess I'm just a really tired.”

“Really?”

“No.” Laura left the half eaten slice of her pizza onto her plate and turned around, facing her aunt that fallowed suit. “I mean, I am a little bit tired.” Laura said, and shrugged as Emma leaned with one hand on the couch, waiting for her to continue. “It's just that, this friend of mine, she has been going through a lot lately, and I don't know, I guess I just want to do something to help her or to do something nice for her, but I can't think of anything.”

“These things she has been going through, is that something an adult should know about?” Emma knew that Lauras mother would be asking the same thing right now too, if she were here. As Laura shook her head, Emma wanted to ask if she was sure about that, but Laura started talking again, before Emma had the time to say anything else.

“Not anymore. She is done with that, what was causing her trouble. I just wish she didn't have to go through it in the first place.” Laura leaned her head on her aunts arm that was now resting behind her.

“You know, kid, we all have to live through some tough things in life, they make us who we are at the end. This was just something your friend had to go through, to become the person she now is. I know that probably sounds ridiculous, but …”

“I know. This is how life is.” Laura said, slightly defeated.

They sat silent for a few minutes, what was left of the pizza in front of them, on the table, was now cold.

“You like her, don't you?” Emma asked almost silently, not being sure how much Laura was willing to tell her, how much the girl was willing to open up to her. Laura didn't have many friends, while living with her aunt, those she thought she had, ended up being the worst kind of friends, and for as long as Laura was there with Emma, she never, not once mentioned that she liked someone, that she had a crush or an admirer. But the blush from before, when she mentioned her friend, Emma thought that there might be something more then just friendship between the two girls.

“Oh God.” Laura hid her face in her hands, giggling, making Emma smile down at her curiously. “She is really … she's just … she is amazing. She is kind of sarcastic, but I like that about her, and she's sweet, and there is just something about her, you know, that kind of makes me want to hug her all the time, protect her. And she has these dark sparkling eyes, and she looks all badass, but she is just one big softy. I like her, a lot.” Laura peaked up, from behind her hands, at her aunt, her face turning from smiling to slightly more serious. “I told her about mom and dad.” She said quietly.

“Laura …” Her aunt couldn't believe that the girl actually did that. In the last few years she never spoke about her parents to anyone, but her aunt, and the fact that she was willing to open up to someone like that, made Emma realize that this girl, Laura obviously has a crush on, must be good for her. “That's really …” Emma took a deep breath, not knowing what to say. “I'm proud of you.”

“Yeah. She didn't say anything, you know. She just listened and she didn't give me any pitiful looks. I even told her about my police record. That made her eyes go wide.” Laura giggled at the memory of Carmillas dark eyes widening in surprise a few days ago when she told her about that. It was not something Laura was proud of, and Carmilla didn't think of it that way, but she still ended up calling her a _Badass_ after she heard the story, trying to lighten up the mood, after everything Laura has told her.

An almost silent buzzing sound came from near the entrance door, where Emma hung her red leather jacket and she stood up quickly to get her phone out her pocket, glaring down at the text message she received.

“Everything okay?” Laura asked, from where she sat up on the couch after her aunt stood up.

“Yeah, everything is good. I just have to work this weekend out of town. You think you can handle being on your own a few days?” Emma asked pleadingly, knowing full well, that she never left Laura on her own for more then a day, since her parents died, but also needing this extra cash.

“Pfft, yeah. Totally. I mean, I might throw a rock party here while you are gone, but that is just what kids like me do these days.” Laura joked, trying to keep a serious face.

“Very funny. But seriously, you're gonna be okay on your own?”

“Of course. Now go and earn some _dinero_.” Laura playfully pushed Emma on her shoulder, as she sat next to her on the couch, making the older woman laugh at Lauras playfulness.

“Tomorrow, silly. Right now, I need a nap.” Emma yawned and closed her eyes, leaning her head on the back of the couch.

“A nap, huh? Wow, _you_ are getting old.” Laura jumped up as Emma grabbed the small pillow on the couch and threw it onto Laura.

“Shut up.”

“Yes, grandma.” Laura could see the smile on her aunts face, as she took the leftover pizza and the plates, taking them away to wash up.

 

***

 

“Hey, cupcake.” Carmilla looked up from her desk, as she saw Laura approaching her own desk, that was right next to her. The girl gave her a tired smile as she plopped down on her chair

“Hey Carm.” Laura looked up just in time to see professor _Charming_ , entering the classroom and addressing the students. Her sight didn't stay on him for long, she rather turned around and caught Carmilla still watching her, before the brunette turned to scribble something down on the edge of a paper that was in front of her. She put the pen down and ripped the piece of paper off and glancing up, seeing the professor turned to them with his back, she quickly placed the paper on Lauras notebook on the table. 

_**Feel like hanging out this weekend?** _

Laura pursed her lips, trying to think of what exactly her and Carmilla could be doing this weekend, if she chose to hang out with her. Since their hug a few days ago at the bookstore, Laura couldn't stop thinking about anything else other then Carmilla. Sure she made her homework and worked at the bookstore after class, and Carmilla joined her three, out of four times she went, and each time Laura was trying not to get to close to her. It seemed like, every day there was something more fascinating about the girl, the way she looked at Laura, her laughter, _and those damn kissable lips! This is officially the worst crush ever!_ Since the night that they met at the party, they have not spent a day without talking to each other. It was never a question if they will or wont hang out together, it simply happened, but now that Carmilla is actually asking the question like that, Laura can't help but think that there is something more about it. That there will be more then just hanging out. And Laura wanted that more then anything. 

Carmilla threw a tiny piece of paper at her, getting the girls attention, that only sat and blankly stared at the paper in her hands, making her reply back. Laura quickly scribbled her reply and handed her the paper, her fingertips brushing Carmillas soft hand.

_**Sure thing. Any ideas what you wanna do?** _

Carmilla couldn't stop the heat that ran through her body, as her brain wandered to dangerous places, idea after idea flashing in front of her eyes, of what exactly she would love to do with Laura. For the last week they have been hanging out every single day, and since the day that Carmilla has let herself open up to the girl, and feel herself getting closer to her, she just couldn't keep her brain from wondering to different kind of places. Places were she could feel her. Every time Laura smiled at her, Carmilla wondered what her lips would feel like pressed against hers, how she would taste like if she kissed her, how her body would react if Carmilla tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth. Carmilla was never so attracted to anyone before, not even Elle. But with Laura it seemed to be a lot more then just the physical attraction, Carmilla could see the way Laura would look at her, when she thought that Carmilla was looking away, she saw how her eyes sparkled. Just like right now, as Laura looked at her, a shy smile on her lips, and just one look from the girl made Carmillas heart race once again.

_**I'm sure I can come up with something, cutie** _

_**So, you are completely clueless on what you want to do?** _ Laura wrote back.

_**Oh, I definitely DO know what I want to do. But you are just not ready.** _

Laura rolled her eyes and quickly hid the paper in her notebook as the professor walked past her and Carmilla, giving them a pointed look, before walking past them. Neither of them really noticed they were still in class, as they locked their eyes for the briefest of moments, and Laura slowly pulled out her phone out of her pocket and decided to move their little chat onto texting.

_**Cupcake:** _

_What exactly am I not ready for?_

Laura turned down to write something down into her notebook, trying to pay at least the smallest bit of attention to the class and not glancing over at Carmilla, as she heard an almost silent chuckle coming from her side as she read Lauras text.

_**Carmilla:** _

_Can't tell you_

_**Cupcake:** _

_Why not?_

_**Carmilla:** _

_Just can't, cutie_

_**Cupcake:** _

_You suck_

_**Carmilla:** _

_You wish :P_

Laura laughed a little too loudly and quickly hid her phone in her pocket, relieved that the school bell rang just in time to cover her laughter. Carmilla smirked as she put her books into her bag, standing up and turning towards Laura in the same time the girl stood up and turned to her, their bodies crashing together, as well as their heads.

Laura grabbed Carmilla by her arms, keeping her in place as the girl leaned backwards from the force of their crash.

“Shit, Carm! Are you okay?” Laura looked wide eyed at the girl in front of her, as Carmilla closed her eyes for a second, frowning and moving her hand up to her forehead, rubbing on it.

“Wow, you have a hard head.” Carmilla moved her hand down and laughed, as she opened her eyes, looking at Laura that looked a lot less effected by their crash, but still had a small red spot above her left eyebrow.

“I am so sorry.” Laura loosened her grip on Carmillas arms, slowly tracing her hands down her arms, moving them only when she reached her wrists, trying not to pay too much attention to how close they were at the moment, trying not to pay attention to Carmillas smiling lips, the rise and fall of her chest. But it was all in wain. Laura bit the inside of her cheek, before reaching with her hand up, her fingers gently brushing the red area on Carmillas forehead, noticing as the girl closed her eyes, assuming she really did hit her that hard, causing her pain.

“Does it hurt?”

Carmillas eyes fluttered shut as Laura pressed her fingertips against her head, it was a simple act, something that shouldn't have left her in the state she was in right now, her mouth dry, her heart racing and she instinctively leaned into Lauras touch.

“ _Yes_.” It really didn't hurt her that bad, but the fear of Laura moving her hand away and not touching her anymore made her say yes. She swallowed hard, searching for some kind of courage, just to see how much further she could push this, this, what ever it was that was growing between them for the last week. “You have to make it better now.” Carmilla said suggestively, her cheeks growing warm as Lauras hand moved down the side of her face, joined by her other hand , gently cupping her face in her palms, smiling softly at Carmilla, whos dark eyes were traveling all over her face.

Laura tilted Carmillas head down, steeping on her tiptoes and leaning closer to her, and both of them closed their eyes, as Lauras lips pressed a soft kiss on Carmillas warm forehead. Carmilla could feel Laura smiling against her skin, and she couldn't believe that this just happened. She kept her eyes closed even as Laura moved away and let go of her completely, looking at the blushing girl in front of her, her tongue peaking out and licking her dry lips.

“Better?”

Carmillas eyes fluttered open slowly, and she let out a breath she was holding in all this time, wondering if this small moment effected Lauras as much as it did her. If her heart was racing just as hard, as she moved in closer. If their small contact made her head spin, just like it made Carmillas.

Before Carmilla had time to act on her instincts and lean closer to Laura, wanting and needing to feel her again, to feel her lips, but this time against her own, the school bell rang and alerted the girls that another school hour has begun and neither of them were at their classes.

Laura was the first one to grab her school bag again, hanging it over one shoulder and telling Carmilla that she will see her after school at the bookstore, smiling up at the raven haired girl, whos cheeks were now beautifully pink. She turned around on her heel and was about to run of to class, but stopped for a moment, bitting her lip and turning back around, quickly taking a step closer to Carmilla, who was looking at her, slightly confused, and Laura pressed a soft peck on her cheek, before running out as fast as she could.

She leaned against the wall of the classroom, as she ran out, pressing her hand against her chest, trying to calm her heartbeat, not daring too look back inside and take another look at Carmilla. She puffed out a breath, and closed her eyes, feeling her lips tingle with need to feel Carmillas skin on them again, to feel her lips, to touch her, to kiss her. She knew there was no going back from this anymore, she wanted now, more then ever, to get closer to Carmilla, she just didn't know how, and if the girl wanted the same thing. But she was definitely gonna try and find a away to figure that out.

“Stupid crush.” She groaned out and pulled her bag tighter, running of to her class, that she was already very late too.

Carmilla started at the door, where Lauras dark blond hair just disappeared. She sat back down on her chair the moment Laura ran off, her lips parted as she tried to remember how to breath. A million thoughts were running through her mind, her palms sweaty and she felt as if she was about to burn up from how much she was blushing.

_She kissed me. Laura Hollis kissed me! Twice! I don't even care it wasn't a kiss on the lips, she still kissed me. Oh thank God, I did not faint. That would have been embarrassing._

Carmilla closed her eyes and pressed two shaky fingers onto her neck, just above her pulse point, her heart beat going slowly back to normal. She let out one long breath and opened her eyes, looking around the empty classroom, noticing that Laura forgot her notebook on her table. Carmilla smiled at the thought of the cute girl and took her notebook from the table as well as her own bag and walked over to the door, now that she has calmed down. She realized that she didn't take any notes on todays class and she stopped by the door, opening Lauras notebook to see if the girl paid any more attention to the class then she has, and her lips parted in surprise as she was met with a drawing on one of the pages in the book. A perfect drawing of herself.

“ _Oh wow._ ”

 


	15. Lightning and jazz

A loud thunder was heard somewhere above the tall buildings, as Laura was trying to run as quickly as she can to reach the bookstore. She had left school after her last class, and somewhere in the same moment as she rounded the first building, the sky decided to open up and heavy rain started pouring down. She cursed under her breath because she didn't bring an umbrella with her to school, and now she was trying and failing to stay as dry as possible. Avoiding the puddles by the sidewalk was in wain when she jumped to the side, as to not run into the group of people that were walking towards her direction, well hidden under a few umbrellas.

By the time she reached the bookstore she was entirely soaked, watter dripping down her hair, and the thin jacket she was wearing over her shirt, was practically see through. She took a moment to squeeze out the water out of her dripping hair, taking in a deep breath, as she stood under the roof, by the entrance door of the bookstore. She could see LaFontain inside, as they talked over the phone with someone, their brow furrowed in concentration. They hardly acknowledged her as she walked inside, making a small puddle on the wooden floor where she stood awkwardly.

“Yeah, she just got here.” Laura could hear LaF say to, what she realized was, Perry on the other line, as she placed her bag near the door, not wanting to get the rest of the bookstore wet. “I don't think that she will… because she is soaked … from the rain. Okay, but … God, Perry, look out the window already.” They rolled their eyes towards Laura, that gave them an awkward shrug. “Fine, I'll be right there.” Laura watched as they ended the call and slipped their phone away. “So, I¨m guessing you can't work today.”

“What? Of course I can. Why would I not … ”

“For one, you are drenched from rain.” They pointed at Laura, that looked like a wet puppy.

“I have spare sweat pants and a t-shirt I left here yesterday, upstairs. I'll just work in those.”

“Are you sure about that?” LaF already fumbled with the car keys in their hands as they approached the entranced door, looking out at the heavy rain that is falling, making the city wet and gloomy.

“Absolutely. You go and take care of Perry. Speaking off, how is she doing?” Lauras asked as she zipped open her wet jacket, feeling a shiver running up her bones.

“Heavily pregnant with a crazy craving for pickles, chocolate pudding and garlic fries. Which I have to go and buy right now, at the store. Or my head will fly of my shoulders if I come home empty handed.” They opened the door and ran out into the rain, not before telling Laura to make sure to lock up after work and stay safe.

Laura took a minute to look around the bookstore, before taking of her wet shoes and leaving them behind the desk, as well as her socks and the jacket, she hung on the chair, and making her way up the stairs, to change her clothes, knowing full well, that no on in their right mind would come here in this kind of weather.

 

***

 

The bell above the door rang, as Carmilla walked into the bookstore, leaving her umbrella to rest against the wall.

“LaF? Did you forget something?” Lauras voice was heard from upstairs, as Carmilla closed the door behind her. She didn't answer her, letting the girl believe it was LaF that walked inside. She smiled at the sound of the girls voice and walked up the stairs, thinking about Lauras notebook.

The moment she opened it at school, and faced a drawing of herself in it, Carmilla was left speechless. Seeing the drawing made her realize a few things, like the fact that Laura is crazy talented and that she found her worthy enough to be drawn. When the girl mentioned to her, once, during the week, that she used to draw, she had no idea that she was this good. Every little line of Carmillas face was perfectly drawn onto the white paper, from the spots in her eyes, the small freckles on her nose, to her lips. It was as if Carmilla was looking into a mirror. After that she closed the notebook, trying not to pry, making her way to her last class for the day, but as soon as she sat down in her chair, and tried to focus on the equations on the board, her thoughts drifted back to the drawing. She gave into the urge to look at the drawing again, and slowly pulled the notebook onto her table. She opened it in the same page she saw the drawing and looked at it for a few moments, before deciding to go through the pages a bit more. She ran into a few more drawings of herself in it, one particular drawing catching her attention. A drawing of her from the night at the party, as if Laura had fully memorized that moment, when they were upstairs, in Kirsches room and she was changing her shirt. Laura drew everything she saw in that moment, Carmillas back facing her, her black bra, the thin scratches on her back, the dark bruise just under her bra, the waistband of her leather pants, and Carmillas exposed neck, her hair pushed to the side as she turned to look at Laura in that exact moment, one hand hidden at her front and the other reaching back, where Lauras hand was drawn, just from under her elbow, handing over her shirt. And what surprised Carmilla the most, as she looked at the drawing, is the look in her eyes that Laura drew. It was the exact way Carmilla looks at her ever since that night. The way she looks at Laura when the girl looks away, when she is not paying attention to Carmilla. The raven haired girl didn't think that Laura would ever notice that look, but it seemed that she was wrong.

She grabbed onto the handle of the stairs as she reached the top stare, her mouth left agape and her eyes widened as she came to an abrupt halt from the vision in front of her. Lauras back was bare and she was wearing nothing but a pair of dark gray sweatpants, her hands above her head as he took of her wet shirt. Her hair fell down and covered the upper half of her back as she tossed the shirt to the ground. There was water dripping down from the ends of her hair and Carmilla fallowed one particular drop that went all the way down the middle to her lower back and disappeared at the waistband of her sweat pants. She closed her mouth and slowly took a few steps down to the end of the stairs, before calling out for Laura, making the girl know she is not alone.

“Hey, cupcake? You upstairs?” She slowly took careful steps up the stairs again, giving Laura enough time to put on her shirt and cover up. It took her a good minute to reach the top of it again, a lot longer then usually, but Laura still seamed to be not fully dressed, as if she was purposefully waiting for Carmilla to show up and see her there, turned so she can face Carmilla as she came up, her guns'n'roses t-shirt only covering her breasts and exposing her toned stomach, that left Carmilla gaping at her once again. Her eyes remained on the long horizontal line on the left side, just above her hipbone, that was almost unnoticeable, before her skin got covered completely with her shirt.

“Sorry. I got drenched from the rain when I got here and had to change my clothes. I forgot my umbrella.” Laura smiled at Carmilla as she pulled her shirt all the way down, her hair messily wet and she grabbed her wet clothes from the floor. She made her way over to Carmilla and now stood barefoot in front of her, in her sweatpants and oversized guns'n'roses t-shirt, with her wet clothes in one hand and the other running through her damp hair.

“Hey.” Laura felt suddenly self-conscious, as she came to a halt in front of Carmilla. The girls dark eyes were staring at her so intently that Laura thought she was looking into her soul. Carmilla was silent for a long moment, her lips slightly parted and Laura felt heath rushing through her body, instinctively bringing her bottom lip between her teeth and bitting on it nervously, watching as Carmillas eyes fell onto her lips the moment she did that.

“Hi.” Carmilla glanced back up into Lauras eyes for the briefest second, before her sight fell onto the lip between her teeth, as she took the last step up, now standing in front of Laura. Her boots made her seem a few inches taller then the barefoot girl that was in front of her right now, and Carmilla, for some reason, found the sight of the girl in this very moment incredibly endearing.

“Hey.” Laura said again, earning a chuckle from the raven haired girl.

“You said that already, silly.” Carmillas smirk left Laura in a daze and all she could do in that moment is stare at the red lips that were pulling her in like magnets. “Cutie?”

“Hmm?” Laura was unable to form any word or full sentence at that moment, completely entranced by Carmillas lips and the way the girl was making her heart race.

“You're staring.” Carmilla said quietly, and the moment she said it, she regretted it, because that seemed to shake Laura out of her daze and she moved aside, walking down the stairs, completely ignoring what Carmilla just pointed out to her.

“Are you hungry? We can order pizza or something. But I don't think it will come any time soon, especially in this crazy weather …” Carmilla heard Laura talk from downstairs, and she inhaled deeply, before joining her there, trying not to think about how close they were just a moment ago, and how Laura was looking at her, and how insanely kissable her lips looked like. She didn't say a word as she walked downstairs, looking down where Laura was squatting by the desk, as she sat down on the last stair. She brought her school bag between her legs and opened it, pulling out Lauras notebook from it.

“You forgot this on your desk before.” She tossed the notebook to the girl a little too hard, as Laura turned around to look at what Carmilla was talking about. She quickly grabbed the notebook in the air, before it hit her in the chest, and both Laura and Carmilla looked at each other wide eyed.

“Sorry. I didn't mean to toss it that hard.” Carmilla let out a frustrated growl and stood up abruptly, as Laura turned the book around in her hands. She blushed, suddenly feeling nervous as she opened the notebook up, wanting to show Carmilla the drawing she did of her, but was stopped in her thoughts as Carmillas voice reached her ears once again. “I should probably go.”

“What? Why?” Laura closed the book and stood up straight, leaving the book on the desk and walking over to Carmilla that was now standing by the door. “You didn't hit me, you know. You don't have to run away because of that.” Laura tried to lighten the mood, but Carmilla only shook her head, letting out a nervous chuckle.

“I'm not running because of that.”

“So, you _are_ running.” Laura looked at her surprised, as Carmilla leaned against the door and closed her eyes. Laura ran her eyes down her neck, to the exposed skin above her shirt, tracing her eyes over her collarbones, and back up over her jaw and her nose, she was so close to her, she could almost count down all of her eyelashes, as dark chocolate eyes opened once again, but not looking at Laura, instead looking down at the desk.

“I don't want to.” Carmillas admitted, her voice shy and cracking.

“I don't want you to.” Laura said just as shyly, and her words finally made dark eyes look back at her.

“You don't?” Carmillas sad smile made Lauras heart skip a beat, and she couldn't help but smile back at her, just a little bit brighter.

“Of course not.” She tucked her messy hair behind her ear. “I like having you around. You're great company. Plus, you're a pair of extra hands, so you can totally help me out around here.”

“Haha, so that's what I am for you? Just a pair of extra hands?” Carmilla tried to act hurt, pouting her lips at Laura, that had to do all she could not to lean in and bite the cute little pouting lip. Luckily she was distracted by the lightning that struck somewhere above the town, making all the lights in the bookstore blink, before they were left in the dark.

“Shit. This is not happening. _This is not happening._ ”

Carmilla watched as Laura quickly moved away from her and mumbled under her breath. She almost stumbled in the semi-dark as she turned around towards the desk in her panic as another loud thunder was heard, fallowed by a lightning bolt that illuminated the town for a slip second, before covering it in darkness once again. “ _Fuck!_ ”

“You okay, cutie?” Carmilla moved away from the door and tried to figure out what Laura was looking for now, as she stepped behind the desk, but as Carmilla came closer, she had a better look at where the girl was sitting on the floor and leaning against the desk, she realized she wasn't looking for anything, but was hiding and had her eyes closed shut.

“Lightning,” Laura tensed as she looked up at Carmilla, from where she was sitting on the floor, another lightning lighting up the bookstore. “freaks me out.” She finally finished her sentence, closing her eyes again.

Carmilla smiled softly down at the girl, before walking to the door and locking it, just in case someone tries to come by. She made her way back to Laura and slowly took her by her hand before pulling her up to her feet and walking up the stairs, Lauras hand firmly in hers as she fallowed her upstairs.

“What are you doing?” Laura asked, steeping closer to Carmilla, her hand resting on her upper back, her eyes half closed, trying not to see another lightning. She liked rain, and she can easily handle thunder, but lightning always scared the living hell out of her, and pushed her minds back to the past. And right now, she really didn't want to think about the past. Not with Carmilla there.

“I'm distracting you, sweetheart.” She said as she stepped into the upper part of the bookstore, trying to make her way over to the lounge chair in the corner of the room. She held Lauras hand firmly in her own as she sat down on the chair, pulling the girl to sit next to her. She watched in the half dark as Laura quickly opened her eyes and looked at her, the smallest smile on her lips.

Carmilla leaned back on the chair, patting the spot next to her for Laura to do the same. She waited for her to lean back on the chair, before she pulled her phone from her pocket, searching for something on it, before placing it between them, soft jazz music playing from it.

“Jazz? Really?” Laura looked down where to the phone was, secretly enjoying the smooth melody coming from the small device.

“Yes, really. I personally find it very relaxing. Now just close your eyes and enjoy.”

“But …”

“No buts. Close your beautiful eyes and try to relax. I told you I want to distract you.” Carmilla thought that Laura will try and protest again, but the girl just closed her eyes as she was told and slowly leaned her head against the chair, her breathing becoming calmer with each breath. Carmillas eyes traveled over her face, her lips, her nose, her lashes, forehead, and hair, she took the opportunity to take in all of Lauras beauty. She realized that she had just called Laura beautiful, well, at least her eyes, but the girl seemed to be too out of it to actually notice, or she did, but chose not to comment on it, which Carmilla was grateful for. At least for the moment.

“This is actually nice.” Laura murmured softly. It wasn't just the soft music that was helping her calm down, it was Carmillas closeness. It was the way her forearm was pressed against hers, her warmth heating her up. She kept her eyes closed even thought she wanted nothing more then to look at the raven haired girl all night and swim in the dark pools of her eyes. She held in a smile as Carmilla said she has beautiful eyes, hopping that she wont notice the blush that she felt rushing to her face at those two simple words.

“The music is relaxing, isn't it?” Carmilla asked, and turned her head away, looking around the bookstore, but not being able to see much, cause the electricity was still out.

“Yes.” Laura leaned a bit closer to Carmilla, the latter now looking down at the girl, as another thought crossed her mind.

“There's, uhm … something else I can do, to make you relax even more, if you want.” Laura didn't say a word to that, only nodded slowly, her eyes still closed. Carmilla took the silent agreement, and slowly moved her hand over the Lauras shoulder, the girls head now resting on her shoulder, and Carmilla slowly brushed her fingers over the girls hair, scratching her scalp lightly.

Laura practically melted at the sensation of Carmillas fingers in her hair and all her previous fears and worries from the lightning puffed away into thin air, and all there was left was Carmillas touch and the beating of the girls heart as Lauras head slowly moved down to rest on her chest.

“Carm?”

“Yes, sweetie?” Carmilla closed her own eyes and leaned her head back, her fingers brushing through Lauras long soft hair. She felt herself be pulled into relaxation, the girl that was resting on her chest having a calming effect on her.

“Your heart is beating really fast.” Laura pulled her hand closer, resting it on top of Carmillas stomach, over her shirt. She played with the material under her fingers, until sleep started overcoming her slowly, and she didn't notice when Carmilla moved her free hand to hers, playing with her fingers, before the soothing sound of jazz music coming from her phone and the storm outside in the city lulled her into sleep as well.

The last thought on her mind, how this moment seemed so right, so peaceful, as if it was always meant to be like this. As if it was always meant to be Laura and her.

 


	16. Tickle fights and believeing

“Carm? Wake up.” Laura sat up slowly, from where she was resting, half on the lounge chair and half on top of Carmilla. She couldn't remember when they had fallen asleep during the crazy storm going on in Silas, but as she slowly rubbed the sleep away from her eyes, she remembered that Carmilla walked up the stairs with her, and they ended up on this chair, with music playing from Carmillas phone and … _was she really scratching my head? No wonder I feel asleep. That was way too relaxing. But it felt so good. And Carmilla smells so nice and she's so warm and …_

“ _TooearlytowakeupI'mstillsleepingandyoushouldbetoo.”_ Laura smiled down at Carmilla that was still half asleep and trying to answer Laura, who sadly, had no idea what the girl just said, but she looked incredibly cute doing that and Laura leaned down, tucking a stray hair, away from Carmillas face, behind her ear and rested her palm on her cheek.

“I'm sorry, what did you just say? I don't really speak sleepy.” She watched as Carmilla frowned slightly, clearly in the state of waking up, but she still didn't open her eyes to acknowledge the girl fully. Laura only felt a hand pull her by her shirt, closer to Carmilla, and the same hand sneaked around her back as the raven haired girl snuggled into Lauras side, with obviously no intention of getting up any time soon. Her movement took Laura by surprise, making her lay down again, Carmilla half on top of her, her warm breath tickling the skin on her neck and her arm wrapped around her lower back.

“No waking up. Sleep.” Laura could practically feel Carmillas pout on her neck and she tried not to squirm underneath her, only letting out a giggling laugh.

“Carm! You're tickling me. Get up.” Laura laughed and tried to push Carmilla away at least a little bit so she could move from under her, where the girl was practically laying on top of her now, but it didn't work, she just seemed to snuggle closer to Laura.

“Stop wiggling around, you're my pillow now.” Carmilla spoke into Lauras neck, and that only made the girl laugh even more. Carmilla smirked, a mischievous plan forming in her half awake mind, and she propped herself up on one hand, a smirk placed firmly on her lips.

“What … what are you doing?” Laura finally stopped laughing and looked up at Carmilla, that was smirking down at her, and even though her eyes were still sleepy, the smirk made Lauras blood boil in her veins. She felt Carmillas weight press against her waist, the girl practically straddling her and moving her hands into the air, fingers spread as she raised one eyebrow teasingly, making her intentions clear.

“Don't you dare. Carmilla Karnstein, I swear if you even _ahhh!!!_ ” Before Laura had time to finish her sentence she felt Carmillas slender fingers tickling her sides and the bookstore was filled with the sound of her laughter and pleads for help. She tried to wiggle herself free from under Carmilla, but the girls thighs were holding her in place firmly as her hands were mercilessly tickling her over her shirt and leaving Laura almost breathless. Carmilla smiled down at her, clearly enjoying the little torture she was giving the girl.

“Carm! Stop! Mercy … ” Laura couldn't stop laughing, losing her breath, but somehow managed to grab hold of Carmillas wrists and pulled on them in an attempt to stop the girl from tickling her any further. What she didn't expect, in the moment when she freed herself from Carmillas tickling fingers, is that by pulling her hands away from her stomach, the girl would lose her balance and fall flat onto Lauras chest, knocking the air out of both of them.

“Ow!” Carmilla pushed herself up as soon as Laura let go of her wrists, holding herself up with her hands, that she moved to each side of Lauras head, looking down at the girl, that, for some reason, even thought they just crashed into each other for the second time that day, was laughing. “ Well, that was pleasant.”She smiled at Lauras soft giggle. “You okay, cupcake?”

“I¨m great.” Laura took in a deep breath and counted backwards from 10, calming herself enough to open her eyes and look up at Carmilla, without bursting out into laughter again. When she opened her eyes, she was left almost completely speechless, the way Carmilla was looking down at her, with a hint of a smile gracing her lips, and eyes that were almost sparkling, even in the darkness of the bookstore.

“Hi.”Laura smiled up, dreamily, at the beautiful girl.

“Hi.” Carmillas hair tickled the sides of her face, as she hovered above her, but Laura didn't mind that one bit right now. She let her hands slide down to Carmillas leather clad thighs, slowly, as if in fear that she will push her away, fingertips slowly crawling over them and over her hips, hands resting under the shirt, on the warm skin of her stomach.

“ _Laura_.” Her name felt like a desperate plea coming from Carmillas lips as flesh touched flesh, and Laura watched as the raven haired girl slowly closed her eyes, as she rubbed her thumbs in small circles over her soft skin. She let her fingers travel further up under her shirt, suddenly feeling a surge of boldness, she ran her nails gently down her back, leaving thin pink lines on Carmillas pale skin that made the girl above her weak in her knees. She watched as Carmilla inhaled sharply, her lips parted in a slight _ohh_ , and in that exact moment Laura threw all caution out into the wind, leaning up with the intention to kiss her, but her head fell back onto the chair with a painful tug on her hair.

“Shit!”

“What?” Carmilla snapped her eyes open at Lauras yelp of pain and quickly sat up, removing her hands from where she had them, on Lauras hair, pinning the girl down in an uncomfortable position. “Oh God. I'm so sorry Laura. Are you okay?” She watched with panic in her eyes as the girl smoothed her hair down and pushed herself back from under her, leaning against the chair.

“I'm good.”

“Are you sure?” Carmilla relaxed slightly as Laura gave her a small smile, reassuring the girl. She wanted nothing more then to have Lauras hands on her again, to feel her body pressed against hers, but the moment seemed to be broken and she had no intention what so ever to make things even more complicated by talking about what just happened, what almost happened. Even though she desperately needed to know what has been going on between them in the past few days. The glances, the small touches, the shy smiles. So she did the second best thing she could do right now and tried to make her laugh. Without the tickling part this time, of course. “Well at least you managed to make me get up.”

“Yeah.” Laura looked up at Carmilla, remembering why she wanted her to get up in the first place. “We fell asleep. We should probably go home, its way past closing time.”

“Did the storm end?” Carmilla fixed her shirt and looked around for her phone, seeing it laying on the floor, where it must have fallen down somewhere in her attempt to tickle Laura. She reached out and picked it up, sighing, as she saw that the battery was already dead, and she couldn't even check what time it was. Laura must have noticed that and pulled out her own phone from her pocket and checked the time as she stood up.

“It's just past nine. And I think the storm has ended, at least I can't see or hear it. Thank God.” She waited for Carmilla to get up so they could get out of here and she could figure out what the hell she just tried to do. She looked over to the beautiful raven haired girl that still sat on the edge of the chair, with no intention what so ever on moving or getting up any time soon. “Carm, you okay?”

“What just happened?” Carmillas previous resolve not to talk about what happened, what almost happened, turned into dust, as her eyes locked with Lauras that was as nervous as Carmilla felt, pacing from one foot to the other.

“You asked a question and I answered?” Laura wasn't sure if that is what Carmilla was referring to, actually she did, she knew that was definitely now what she was asking about, but she wasn't sure herself how to explain what just almost happened. _Hey, Carm, I kind of sort of almost kissed you, and I kind of sort of almost took your shirt of, but no big deal, right? Blame my sleepy brain for it? Side note, I have a totally big crush on you. For real._

“Cupcake, that is not what I meant, and you know it.” _Please don't lead me on. Please don't do that to me, just be honest. I can take it._

“Okay. Well, we fell asleep, stormy weather does that to people sometimes.” Laura put her hands in her back pockets, trying to stop them from fiddling nervously where Carmilla could see them. “Then I tried to wake you up, and we ended up in a tickle fight, well, actually, you ended up successfully tickling the hell out of me, cause I'm ticklish and my attempt at tickling you failed completely, cause you, obviously, are not. Ticklish I mean. New discovery for me.” Laura was trying to stay as calm as possible, Carmillas dark eyes studying the girl in front of her.

“Tickle fight?”

“Exactly. A tickle fight, that's what happens between friends, sometimes, right?” At this point, Laura didn't even believe herself, her words coming out unconvincing, that that was all that happened, that she didn't lean up, with the intention of kissing Carmilla, that she wouldn't have done just that, if it weren't for their awkward position.

_Friends? Right, that is **exactly** what we are. Just friends, and these things happen between friends, this closeness, this playfulness. She probably went through this hundreds of times with other girls, and I am here doing what? Pining for her? Snap out of it Karnstein. _ “Right.” Carmilla blinked away the hurt and stood up, as if she didn't get her heart broken just a little bit right now. “You're right, we should get going. It's late.” She walked right past Laura and down the stairs, looking out the small window by the door, the city wet and just getting wetter from the rain that still kept falling, although lighter then before. 

Laura fallowed after her with some hesitation, her bare feet hitting the wooden stairs. She walked over to her desk, putting on her shoes, that were partly dried and took the rest of her clothes in her hands, stuffing them into the her bag, Carmilla waiting at the door for her, with her back facing Laura. She kept silent, and Laura wondered how much did she screw up this time. Ever since her parents died, all she ever did was screw things up. And now, coming to Silas, meeting all these people that are being nothing but kind to her, friendly and amazing and making her feel like she was given a second chance to do things right, she still ends up messing it up. Having Carmilla in her life, is one of the best things that has happened to her, and Laura knew that very well. Even thought it has been a week, the girl made her feel alive and confident and  made her feel like she was falling. Falling in love, hard and fast.

“Damn it.” Laura cursed under her breath as she realized what it is, that she was starting to feel for Carmilla, and looked up just in time as the girl turned around, looking down to where Laura was squatting by her bag, putting her clothes in.

“What?” Carmillas dark chocolate eyes locked with Lauras honey brown, as she slowly stood up from her spot, now being closer to her then ever, their bodies pressed together. She could feel the heath of her body warming her, and all it took was one small exhale of breath, one breath, and their lips finally touched in a feather light, almost hesitant kiss. Laura leaned in closer, trapping Carmilla against the door of the bookstore, her hands on each side of her on the door, by her waist, but her lips still soft and gentle, almost ghostlike against Carmillas. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this, that she is honest to god kissing her, and most of all she couldn't believe that Carmilla didn't push her away the moment she leaned in.

“Does this happen between friends too?” Carmilla whispered shyly against Lauras lips, as she slowly broke the kiss. Her eyes were closed, and Carmilla inhaled deeply, the smell of rain and Lauras perfume intoxicating all her senses.

“Sometimes. But not between all friends. Only …” Laura finally opened her eyes, locking at Carmilla.

“Only?” Carmilla leaned her head against the door, wanting to get a better look at Laura that was now nervously bitting on her bottom lip, her eyes drifting from Carmillas eyes to her lips and back up.

“Only when there is an attraction between them, _or more._ ” Laura whispered out the last part, her eyelashes fluttering slightly.

“Attraction?” _Is she honestly saying that she is attracted to me? She finds me attractive?_

“You just want me to say it, don't you?” Laura laughed nervously, moving her hands to her shirt and running them down the invisible wrinkles.

“Say what?” Carmilla was still lost in thought, Lauras words trying to make some sense in her mind. She blinked rapidly at the sound of Lauras nervous laugh, the sound waking up butterflies in her stomach.

“That I am attracted to you.” _Wow, saying it aloud wasn't as hard as I though. Maybe I really did get some confidence from hanging out with Carm._

“You're attracted to me?”

“That is what I just said, yes.” Laura smiled shyly, Carmillas intense, yet confusing look making her blush hard in front of her.

“Why?” As much as Carmilla hoped for this, she still had a hard time believing it. Why would someone as sweet and as funny and cute and just as perfect as Laura be attracted to someone as broody like Carmilla.

“Why am I attracted to you?” Laura didn't really know why Carmilla was asking her this, but she still ended up answering as honestly as she could, as the girl only nodded, waiting for her answer. “Well, I could say for the obvious reason, that you are incredibly gorgeous. I mean, your jaw was practically sculptured by the Greek Gods themselves, and seriously, no one should look that good in leather pants. It should be a crime that you can actually pull that off and get away with it.” Laura mentally high fived herself as Carmilla ducked her head down, hiding a shy smile and blushing cheeks from Laura, that wanted so bad to reach out and lift up the girls head by her chin and kiss every inch of her beautiful face, but she would leave that for another time, and only continued explaining why she was attracted to the girl in the first place. “But honestly, that is just a small reason why I am attracted to you. You are not just insanely beautiful, you are funny, which, by the way, sense of humor, is incredibly attractive, and not just by my standards. And you are super sweet and kind, and your eyes just …” Laura paused, not being sure if she should keep on talking as Carmilla looked up at her hopefully.

“You know what, I'll just get it all out, and you can do with that what ever you want. Okay?” Carmilla nodded, nervously bitting the inside of her cheek, not knowing what else Laura was about to say, but if it was anything like the things she heard from the girl so far, neither of them are leaving the bookstore any time soon.

“Your eyes are just so full of emotion, so full of sadness and hope and fear and love and everything you can possibly imagine, all at the same time. And sometimes when I see you looking somewhere into the distance, it's like you are trying so hard to keep yourself here, in the now, like you are traveling between worlds. And then sometimes, I catch you looking at me, and I feel like your eyes are pulling me closer to you, like I could drown in them, and I wouldn't even care. I would happily do that. Wow, I sound like a complete weirdo. I just totally scared you off, didn't I?” Laura looked down at her feet for a moment, missing the sad smile on Carmillas lips as the girl brought both her hands to Lauras face, cupping her cheeks and lifting her head up, a small tear rolling down her cheek, a tear she tried to keep at bay.

“No, not at all.” She watched as Laura closed her eyes, leaning into her touch and she could see as she visibly relaxed, as if a heavy weight has been lifted from her shoulders. “You can't scare me. It's just that …”

“It's what?” Laura moved her own hands over Carmillas, that were still on her cheeks and pulled them down holding them between them, not wanting to lose contact with Carmilla even for the smallest second.

“No one has ever said these things about me.” Laura saw as Carmilla was struggling to say out those words, saw how hard it was for the girl to actually believe those words to be true. “I'm not all of this that you think I am. You shouldn't … I don't deserve this. You shouldn't think of me as great as you do.” The one thing that Laura did not know about Carmilla, was how little the girl thought of herself. Her mother raised her, but was rarely around to support her and make her feel wanted and good about herself, Will was around, but with him she always felt safe, and equal, even without the use of words, but that was still not enough. Then there was Elle, the one person that kept pushing her down, lower and lower into the dirt until she feared to even imagine, what it would be like to want for more, to deserve more.

“Carm, listen to me.” Laura waited until Carmilla looked into her eyes again, wanting nothing more, then for the girl to believe the next words she spoke. “In the last few days that I had the chance to get to know you, I have realized a few things. One of them is that you are so much more then you think, so much more then I know you are. And you _**do**_ deserve to hear these words every single day, and to believe in them. You are amazing and I am honestly sorry, that in the past, people didn't make you realize this.”She let go of Carmillas hands, only to bring them to her face, her thumbs brushing away the tears that were slowly trailing down her cheeks. “Even though those people didn't believe in you, even if Elle didn't believe in you, and didn't make you feel good and made you feel worthy and deserving of more, I'm gonna try and change that. Carm, I am not those people, I am not Elle, and I do believe, actually, I know, that you deserve so much more then you think. You. Are. Amazing.” Lauras fingers slowly traced down a path to Carmillas jaw, brushing her fingertips against it. “Or maybe your jaw is just that hypnotic that made me say all of this, but ...”

“Shut up.” Carmilla pushed her away playfully, laughing and being unable to hide the smile on her face from the girl that just made her heart race a hundred beats per minute with her kind words.

“You feeling better?” Laura picked up her bag from the floor, looking out at the city, the rain completely stopped by now, and giving Carmilla a moment to calm herself from all the emotions that were running through her just now.

“I'm good. Thanks.” Carmilla tied up her hair in a messy bun, after taking a few calming breaths, and clearing her head for the moment. “I'm actually ready to go home. How about you?”

“Ditto.” Laura unlocked the door and stepped aside, as the perfect gentlewoman that she is, and let Carmilla step out, before following her and turning around to lock the door after them.

With the door to the bookstore safely locked and the storm officially over, Laura turned around and was met with Carmilla smiling at her softly, her hand outstretched to her, as she leaned against the wall of the building with her back, waiting for Laura to take her hand, and as she did, she intertwined their fingers together and called it a night as they made their way home.

 


	17. Movies and malls

“So, what's your deal with Elvira?” LaF almost tripped over their own feet as they walked with Laura to their apartment, their hands full of grocery bags and baby stuff. Perry wasn't due for a few more weeks, and already their place looked like a baby day care center, as Laura walked inside. She saw Perry the first few days as she came to work, but after that the woman was practically non existent. The only time Laura heard from her, was when LaF was at work with her and Perry called them to check up on everything. She wouldn't have gotten a chance to see her today anyway, but after running into LaFontain at the mall, just an hour ago, seeing them carry a bunch of baby things around, she decided to take pity on them and help them finish up the shopping list Perry gave them before they left the house for Sunday shopping.

“Who?” Laura carefully set the groceries she was holding on the small kitchen table by the wall, right next to the fridge and turned around, looking for any signs of Perry.

“Vampira?” LaFontain waited for Laura to figure out who they were talking about, but the girl only gave them a side eyed look, clearly oblivious. “Mistress of the snark?” Lauras look of confusion only grew the more they tried to explain, and they finally gave up. “Seriously? Nothing? Today's youth, man. Karnstein. You two seem to be getting along.”

“Uhm, yeah, we are. Why do you ask?”

“She … never mind.” LaF looked as if they were about to say something, but were stopped mid-track, as footsteps were heard, coming from one of the rooms and they were soon met with messy curly hair peaking from behind the wall, Perrys sleepy smile greeting them, just a few second before she stepped over to Laura and gave her a tight embrace.

“Laura!” Laura giggled as the woman wrapped her arms around her, her belly pressing against her and she had a hard time trying to wrap her own hands around the woman, returning her warm hug. “Finally another human in this place.” She turned around to LaFontain, smiling widely. “No offense, sweetie.”

“Non taken.” LaF walked over to her, as she let go of Laura and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making the womans cheeks as red as her hair. “I'm just gonna take these things to the babies room and then I'll drive you back home.” They turned to Laura who was taking a good look of Perry, who was practically radiating from the hormones, before walking out.

“It's fine. I can actually walk.”

“Nonsense. You are gonna stay with us for lunch. Wont you, Laura?” Perry looked so much older now, standing next to Laura, or maybe it was just the lightning in the room that made her seem that way. But then again, Laura never stood this close to her before, in the few times she had the chance to talk to her, to actually notice these things. Like the small wrinkles underneath her eyes, or the smiling ones around her lips.

“Maybe some other time. I actually already have plans.”

“She has a date.” LaF chippered from where they were standing now by the fridge, after coming back from the babies room, the door of the fridge wide open as they were putting away the groceries they bought.

“I do not have a date.” Laura moved aside as Perry wobbled her way over to the chair by the table, balancing herself slowly to sit on it. “We are just gonna hang out and watch a movie.”

“Right, that's all …” LaF mumbled behind the fridge door.

“Who's the _not a date_ with, Laura?” Perry reached for the bag of chips on the table, and opened it, as she waited for the girl in front of her to answer.

“Carmilla.” Laura felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she quickly reached for it, checking the message she just received, from non other then Carmilla herself.

 

_**Carmilla:** _

_Heading over to the cinema. See you in 10?_

 

Laura quickly sent her a reply, oblivious to the looks she was getting from both LaFontain and Perry, as they both exchanged knowing smiles between them, watching as Laura pulled the phone closer to her face, smile spreading across her face.

 

_**Cupcake:** _

_Make that 20._

 

_**Carmilla:** _

_Gonna keep a girl waiting, ey cupcake?_

 

_**Cupcake:** _

_Gotta keep you interested somehow._

 

_**Carmilla:** _

_Trust me, creampuff, I am plenty interested ;)_

 

“I gotta go.”Laura looked up from her phone, blush evident on her cheeks from Carmillas last text. She quickly leaned down, giving Perry a one armed hug, waving off, and running out of their apartment, completely ignoring LaFs questions if she wants a ride or not.

“Guess she doesn't need a ride after all.” LaF closed the fridge and turned around to look down at their heavily pregnant wife, who was currently stuffing herself with potato chips. “Hungry much?” They joked and only laughed harder when a fistful of chips was tossed into their direction, some of it landing in their hair.

 

***

 

Carmilla stopped at the small caffe by the corner of the building that lead into the cinema, as she waited for Laura to show up. She bought a large Ice caffe Americano for herself and a caramel hot chocolate for Laura. She noticed during the last few days that she spent with Laura, that the girl was far from being a coffee person, and preferred her beverages a lot sweeter then Carmilla does.

Not spending the entirety of Saturday with that girl, made Carmilla feel a little out of balance, and even though she was hanging out with Will at the hospital and their mother, all day yesterday, she constantly had Laura on her mind. So of course to make up for the lack of the girls presence on the previous day, the moment Carmilla opened her eyes Sunday morning, more like 11.30, which still might be considered morning, at least to Carmilla, she picked up her phone and asked Laura out. Not out on a date, of course, that would have been too weird, too fast, or at least that is what Carmilla thought. They did have that small kiss the other day, and they do like each other, but Carmilla was still unsure weather or not a date would be the right thing to do, at least for now. So she settled on asking Laura to check out a movie with her, with the excuse that she is bored out of her mind and needed to distract herself with a comedy, or two. Of course Lauras immediate reply was an excited _Yes!!! f_ ollowed by five smiley faces. 

After the first sip of her drink, Carmilla walked out of the coffee shop, just in time to see Laura walking down the street in simple black jeans, that hugged her legs perfectly, not that Carmilla was staring at her legs, not at all. And a apple red hoodie, her hands hidden inside the big pocket of it and her hair tied up in a simple ponytail, with a few lose hairs framing her face.

“Sorry I'm late. I was in the mall and ran into LaF, and kind of ended up helping them carry some groceries back home, and Perry looks radiant and I lost track of time so I … kind of … uhmm, why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?” Laura started rambling the moment she reached Carmilla, the girls eyes fixated on her and a small smile on her lips. The look she was giving her made Laura go weak in the knees. Ducking her head down, Laura missed the way Carmilla was bitting at her bottom lip, taking in just how incredibly adorable the girl really was. _Adorable cupcake. Ugh, I could eat you up._

“No, you're good. But we should get in. Don't wanna be late for the start. I mean what's the point of watching a movie from like, half way in? You miss the most important parts, right?”

Laura nodded in agreement and took the offered cup from Carmilla with a shy thank you, as they walked into the small cinema, where Carmilla has already paid for the tickets when she first got there. The movie list was small and honestly, most of the movies were just reruns, nothing new and unseen. Carmilla picked a comedy, The Heath, being a fan of Sandra Bullock ever since watching Practical magic when she was younger. She wasn't sure Laura has already seen this movie or not, but either way, it was something that would most likely make the girl laugh, and since she met Laura, Carmilla became certain, that her laughter, is officially her new favorite sound.

Somewhere twenty minutes into the movie and a cup of hot chocolate later, Laura was once again laughing at something that was happening on the big screen, but Carmilla was not paying attention to that at all, but was rather leaning back on her chair, and eying Laura carefully, the girls smile melting her completely, and her laughter making her heart race just a little bit faster then it already was.

“You're not watching the movie.” Laura turned around to face her, as she noticed that Carmilla was looking at her, and not at the screen. She turned around, just enough, to take one good look at her, and found herself suddenly not caring for the movie herself. She watched the light dance over Carmillas face, her lips slightly parted and she blinked nervously for a split second, one hand on her lap and the other resting on top of the seat behind Laura.

“I guess I just found something much more interesting to look at.” Carmilla gave her, what she hoped would turn out to be a seductive smile, and after a hesitant second, she watched as Laura smiled shyly, ducking her head down, and looking at Carmilla through her lashes. That one look made Carmilla lose all of her self control, licking her lips, she leaned in closer to Laura, her eyes glued onto the girls soft lips. She swore she could see Laura do the same, leaning in closer, but a voice from behind Carmilla made the girl look up and smile widely at who ever it was that approached them.

“Hey Hollis. Karnstein.” Carmilla groaned silently, rolling her eyes as she recognized the voice. Laura gave her an apologetic smile, moving back on her seat and looking up behind them, where Danny and Kirsch just sat down, in the row behind them, both leaning over to the girls.

Carmilla huffed in annoyance, crossing her hands on her chest as she turned around, looking up at the screen and ignoring the two giants behind her, that totally ruined her moment and possible second kiss with Laura. She could hear her name mentioned once or twice, as the two behind her talked to Laura for another minute before the only thing she could hear was the sound of the movie in front of them. She felt Lauras knee bump into hers, thinking of it as a mere accident, until it happened another two times. She chanced a look at Laura, who's face was turned to the big screen, nervously bitting at her lip, as her hand slowly moved over the hand rest between the two of them, her pinky finger lightly scratching Carmillas arm, until the girl finally gave in, and loosened her arms, letting them fall down on each side of her. Lauras smile was victorious as she moved her pinky down the length of Carmillas arm, brushing over her wrist and the knuckles, interlocking their fingers together, her hand warm against Carmillas skin.

Carmilla paid attention to the movie for another ten minutes, holding Lauras hand, until finally getting bored of it, moving her thumb over the outside of Lauras palm, caressing it and running goosebumps all up the girls arm from the small touch. She held her hand between them, hidden enough from the two giants behind them, and she adjusted herself on her seat, enough to casually move her other hand to the one that was holding onto Lauras, her fingers crawling up and down the length of Lauras arm. She knew that the girl could barely feel that, since her hoodie was quite big and protecting the girl from the cold, but that didn't stop Carmilla from touching her.

“You wanna get out of here?” Lauras voice was barely audible and slightly breathy, running a shiver down Carmillas entire body, her warm breath tickling her neck as she leaned in closer to the raven haired girl. Laura wanted to get out of there the moment Carmilla let her interlock their fingers together, but as she looked at her at that moment, Carmilla seemed to still be deep into the movie, and Laura didn't want to distract her from it. That is until Carmillas other hand started crawling up her arm. The moment she touched her, Laura knew they had to get out of there, very soon and very fast. One quick glance behind them at their friends, and before Laura would have enough time to change her mind, Carmilla stood up and pulled their interlocked hands behind her, hearing Lauras excited giggling from behind her as they quickly made their way to the exit, leaving the movie behind them, as well as two confused giants that were sitting behind them, snuggled up as they watched the movie.

“What just happened?” Danny turned to her boyfriend, that was already back to watching the rest of the movie, his hand protectively around Dannys shoulder, as she looked at the spot where her two friends just disappeared. “Do you think that something happened? Should we go after them?”

“Babe, you gotta let them be. Nothing happened, other then the obvious, that we interrupted their date.” Kirsch didn't even look at his girlfriend, that was still trying to figure out what happened.

“You think they were on a date?”

“Obviously.” Kirsch laughed at something that happened in the movie, a bolt of pain running through the back of his head quickly after, as Danny smacked him over once. “Why did you do that for?” He looked at the redhead surprisingly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand, Danny turning to look at the movie.

“Why did you let me come and sit here, behind them?”

“Well you saw them when we got in and insisted we come and hang out with them.”

“You shouldn't have let me.”

“I know. But I have a hard time denying you things, so there's that.” Kirsch leaned back into his seat, a little defeated, and was surprised as Danny leaned her head on his shoulder.

“You really are a great boyfriend. But stop letting me do things like this again. No wonder Laura and Carmilla ran out of here so quickly. We were distracting them.”

“I'm sure they will be fine. Now can we please go back to watching the movie?” Kirsches question was answered with silence and Dannys hand on his thigh, as they both turned their focus on the big screen.

 

***

 

“Where are we going?” Carmilla was left a little confused as they came out of the building, and with Lauras hand holding onto hers, the girl lead her away from the cinema and heading into the center of the city. When Laura asked her if she wanted to get out of the movie, she was more the sure that she meant somewhere private, and not as public as the mall, where Laura seemed to be taking her right now. _Look at the bright side, Karnstein; you are still hanging out with Laura, you are still holding her hand, and she is still giving you that cute little smile that is making you weak in the knees. Try not to trip you dork._

“To the mall.” Laura speed up her steps as they came closer to the big building, where people were coming in and out of it in quick motion. “LaF distracted me from buying my own groceries before, and I am running low on stuff. My aunt's not home this weekend, so I have to go buy food if I don't wanna starve. Then we are gonna go back to the apartment.” Laura said matter of factly, her words making quick work in Carmillas mind.

“To your apartment?” They both moved aside as a few people passed them by when they got inside the crowded mall. They were close enough to hear one another clearly, as some music was playing in the background, as well as people chatting around them.

“Exactly.”

“The apartment you live in with your aunt? While your aunt is out of town?” Carmilla pulled Laura to the side, making her turn around and look at her, almost bumping together at the force of Carmillas pull.

“That is what I am saying, yes. Why?” Laura smiled at her softly, not quite sure why the girl was being so nervous all of a sudden.

“Well,” Carmilla cleared her throat, trying to find the small bit of confidence hidden somewhere, as she looked up at Laura, the girls sparkly eyes looking at her innocently. “shouldn't you be worried about letting little ol' me inside your apartment while you are all alone?” Carmilla tried to tease Laura, but the girls smile only grew wider, as she shook her head at her, Carmillas attempt at trying to seduce her, or at least flirt in a way, blew up in thin air.

“Nope. Not worried at all.” Laura slowly let go of her hand, leaning in closer to Carmillas ear. “But maybe you should be.” The giggle she let out after that, as she turned around on her heal and walked away from Carmilla, left the latter standing there, feeling more confused now then ever.

“What have I gotten myself into?” She quickly jogged away from her spot to reach Laura, wondering, just what the rest of the day might bring.

 


	18. Mall conflicts and empty apartments

The silence between them would be almost unbearable for Carmilla, if it weren't for the drumming sound of her heart inside of her chest, as she was finally all alone with Laura. Laura smiled the faintest bit, as she leaned against the door of the small apartment, locking it behind them. 

The walk from the mall all the way to her apartment ended up being a lot shorter then anticipated, even with the grocery bags that both girls were carrying with them. Once they were half way through shopping, Carmilla excused herself, wanting to go to the restroom before they headed out and Laura told her she will meet her by the exit door. Both girls were excited about getting the chance to spend some time together, alone, and going grocery shopping wasn't actually ideal, especially with the scene that fallowed after Carmilla left Laura alone, but that was definitely not something that Laura will let ruin her moment with Carmilla, and she definitely had no intention of mentioning to her what happened after she left. 

 

_ Bumping her shoulder playfully against Carmillas as they walked through the mall, Laura didn't expect to see the girls ex girlfriend there, doing her own version of grocery shopping, containing from booze and more booze. She avoided going into the same direction from where the girl was coming from with, what Laura assumed, were one of her study buddies. Instead she playfully pushed Carmilla in any and every direction that wasn't occupied with Satan and her followers. She let out a sigh of relief when Carmilla excused herself and walked away, just in time as Elle moved to the isle where Laura was heading too. She quickly found a few more things she needed before heading over to the cash register, wanting to pay for her stuff and get out of there as soon as possible. But just as luck, or Satan, would have it, the ex from hell chose to stand right behind her. _

_ "Well look what we have here." Lara kept her eyes on the register, not wanting to cause a scene by turning around and actually acknowledging the girl. She wanted nothing more then to kick that evil little smirk of her face since the moment she first saw her, but turning around and responding to her would only bring her more trouble then needed. "Afraid to turn around little dwarf?"  _

_ "Afraid to walk around without your worshipers?" Laura said, without even glancing back at her, the cashier looking up at the girls, trying to suppress a smile at Lauras comeback. _

_ "How dare you?” Elle grabbed Laura by her shoulders and turned her around, letting go instantly as they came face to face, as if the act of touching her made her hands burn up. “Do you have any idea … no, you probably have no idea what I am capable of, do you, you little maggot? You know I can destroy you just like that." _

_ "Your empty threats don't scare me." Laura turned back around to the cashier, acting completely unaffected by the girls words and actions, even thought she would love nothing more then to punch her straight in the face, and not because of the words directed to her, but for everything the girl has done wrong to Carmilla.  _

_ "Well maybe they should."  _

_ "Or maybe, just maybe, you should just grow up and stop treating people like a pile of shit." _

_ "What's it to you? You barely even joined our school. I didn't have the time to welcome you properly in the way I greet all the worthless imbeciles. Oh, wait. You have a thing for my slutty ex girlfriend, don't you?" _

_ "Do not call her that." Laura hissed under her breath, clenching her fists by her sides. _

_ "What? Slutty or an ex? Because she is obviously both. I mean, have you seen the way she dresses and acts. Such a freak. I can't believe I ever even slept with her. How could have any of the other freaks slept with her. She is disgusting." _

_ "Say another word I dare you." Laura turned around now, facing the giant monster with piercing blue eyes and she waited for another bad word about Carmilla so she would have an excuse to use her years of krav maga training on her. _

_ "You dare me? Oh darling, don't be ridiculous. I will crush you like a bug." Elle said, smiling down at Laura with the most maniacal look in her eyes, that Laura ever saw on anyone.  _

_ "You can try." Laura looked back at the cashier that looked more afraid of what was going on then anyone else around them, that was listening to their discussion. _

“ _Oh, darling, I will more then try, I will succeed. Now move out of my way, I don't want your poor people germs to come anywhere near me.” She rolled her eyes as Laura stood still on her spot, unmoving, and with a sigh of annoyance, Elle tried to move around her, but the moment she did, her hands flew up in the air, as she tried to keep her balance. The cashier by the register, behind Laura, was listening to their conversation this entire time, and took the opportunity to move her leg out, unableing Elle to walk past, but instead trip over her leg and land on the tile floor._

_ Everyone that stood anywhere near the girl, turned around and looked down to where she was trying to pick herself up, silent snickering coming from the background as she stood up, glaring at everyone around her, seeing as even her own so called friends were trying to hide their smiles behind theirs hands, looking amused by the situation the girl found herself in.  _

_ Laura kept a straight face, as Elle sent a pointed look in her direction, before turning around, flipping her hair back and walking away, with as much dignity as she could master at the moment. Her followers hesitatingly catching up to her.  _

“ _Thanks for that.” Laura said as she paid for her stuff, and turned around to the brunette cashier that caused the little incident just now. She glanced down at her shirt, trying to read her name tag, that only read S.J._

“ _No need to thank me, she had that coming long ago. I guess now felt like a really good time to do that.” She smiled up at Laura and turned back around to her work._

“ _You're not a fan of her either?” Laura tried to balance the grocery bags in her hands, curious to the girls back story with Satan._

“ _Definitely not. Our paths crossed a few times, unfortunately. And I, for sure, am not a fan of hers. And you do know she is lying right? About your friend.”_

“ _I am very much aware of it.” Laura noticed raven hair approaching her from the side, and she looked over, where a smiling Carmilla was making her way over to her. “Hey. I thought you are gonna wait outside?” Laura smiled back at her just as widely, as Carmilla took one of the grocery bags out of her hands, brushing her fingers over Lauras._

“ _Yeah, well, you were taking a bit long, so I thought you probably have a little bit trouble carrying everything on your own.” Lauras eyes fell onto Carmillas smiling lips, as the girl turned around and looked over at the cashier. “Hey S.J.”_

“ _Hi Carmilla, long time no see.” The cashier smiled at the raven haired girl._

“ _You two know each other?”_

“ _Friends of the family.” Both girls said in union, smiling slightly._

“ _I should go back to work.” S.J said as she stood up and walked away from the register. “See you girls around.”_

“ _So …” Laura looked over at Carmilla as they were left alone. Well, alone enough, as two people can be in a crowded mall._

“ _So …”_

“ _Are we just gonna stand here and wait till our hands fall of from the weight of the bags, or are we gonna go back to my place and make out?” Lauras said playfully, loving the effect her words have on Carmilla, her cheeks blushing instantly._

“ _Second part sounds good.”_

 

Carmilla nervously whipped her sweaty palms on her shirt after she placed the grocery bag on the small table by the fridge, and walked into the middle of the room, standing in front of the couch and looking around, waiting for Laura to emerge from the bathroom where she left after locking the door behind them, telling Carmilla to make herself at home. She could hear the water running from behind the wall and she nervously sat on the couch, looking at the few magazines on the small coffee table in front of it. The apartment wasn't too big, but it seemed warm and cozy and Carmilla soon found herself relaxing and leaning back on the couch. 

“You want something to drink? Eat?” Laura walked out of the bathroom, now free of her red sweater, wearing a simple white tank top, her hair free from the braid falling down her shoulders, and she walked straight to the fridge, opening it up and looking inside of it for some snacks. 

“Water would be good.” Carmilla didn't even noticed how quickly the girl moved from one place to another and before she knew it, a bottle of water was placed on the table in front of her and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. “You unpack fast.” She glanced from the offered plate of cookies, that Laura was holding out for her, and then let her eyes wander over the girl, taking in all of her, from the white tank top hugging her perfectly in all the right places and making Carmillas mouth water the slightest bit, to the black jeans that were practically drown onto her. 

“Oh, these? I actually baked them last night.” Laura offered a cookie to Carmilla, both of them grabbing one from the plate, before Laura set it on the table. She moved closer to Carmillas as they silently ate and she couldn't wait for them to finish up eating already so she could do what she wanted to do all along. Kiss her. 

“These are really good. I didn't know you can bake.” Carmilla reached out and grabbed two more cookies to Lauras surprise, and ate them painfully slow. She knew what she was doing, she was staling. They both knew what they wanted to be doing right now, but Carmillas nerves took the better of her, and she instead chose to busy her mouth with eating the cookies right now, instead of busying them with Lauras lips. 

“My moms recipe. My aunt doesn't really have much time to bake or cook, so whenever I feel like having something sweet, I do it myself when I have the time.” Laura watched as Carmilla reached for the last cookie on the plate and turned her head to the side as she ate it, trying not to make eye contact with Laura in the mean time. 

“Carm?”

“Yes?” She said behind the cookie, still looking away.

“Did I do something to make you change your mind? You know we don't have to do anything. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything, you know that right?” Laura said in the sweetest voice and Carmilla faced her now, holding half of the cookie in her hand. 

“I know. And you are incredibly sweet. And also I didn't change my mind, I'm just …”

“Nervous?” Carmilla only nodded at that and watched as Laura moved closer to her, moving her one hand at the back of the couch behind her. “I am too. I mean, it's not every day that I have a gorgeous girl all to myself in the apartment.” She winked at Carmilla playfully, and if it weren't for the shy smile that appeared on Carmillas lips, Laura would have smacked herself for sounding so cheesy, but the smile was totally worth it. 

“You are so weird.” Carmilla bit into the last piece of her cookie and tried to hide her smile behind it. A smile that warmed Lauras heart completely.

“You love it.” Laura watched as the last bit of cookie disappeared in Carmillas mouth before she reached out for her hand. “You all done?” She asked as she brought her hand closer to her face, her eyes locked with Carmillas, as the latter curiously watched what Laura was about to do. Her eyes widened in surprise as Laura brought her fingers to her lips, kissing the melted chocolate of her fingertips. Her lips felt soft and gentle against her skin, and Carmilla let out an audible gasp as Lauras tongue peaked out from between her lips, licking up some of the chocolate, before sucking the tips of her fingers into her mouth, smiling around her fingers, her eyes never leaving Carmillas dark ones, that were now almost pitch black from the sight in front of her. 

A buzzing sound was heard from the coffee table, behind them, where Laura left her phone, and she quickly glanced over, letting go of Carmillas hand, and as she was about to move away completely, reaching out to answer her phone, Carmillas pleading voice changed her mind in an instant. 

“Please don't answer that.” Carmilla brought her hand back to her chest, holding it with her other hand and looking at Laura with the most longing eyes, that were practically begging the girl to touch her, to kiss her, to do anything just so she could feel her. And that is exactly what Laura did. She moved from the edge of the couch where she somehow ended up a moment before, and straddled Carmillas lap, trapping the girl underneath her. She bit down on her bottom lip as she watched Carmillas heaving chest, the girls hands slowly moving over Lauras knees, up her thighs, stopping, as she reached the hem of her pants, and she hooked her fingers on the belt loops on each side of her, pulling Laura closer to her. Her heart was racing like crazy in her chest, beating against her ribcage as Lauras hands moved up, running them slowly through Carmillas dark locks, scratching her scalp with her nails as she leaned closer to her, the sensation making Carmilla close her eyes. Laura tugged on her hair lightly, making Carmilla lean her head back, and her lips captured hers in an agonizingly slow kiss. The taste of cookies and Carmilla on her lips made Lauras mind spin in her head. The sweetness of their kiss was enough to rush a heath through her entire body, all the way between her legs, and Carmilla couldn't help but let out a silent moan as Laura shifted her weight on her lap in an attempt to get even closer to her. Laura took the chance of Carmillas parted lips, to run her tongue over her bottom lip, before scrapping her teeth over it, bitting down playfully and tugging on it as she leaned back, letting go of her lip with a slight _pop_. She opened her eyes, smiling down at Carmilla, that looked absolutely flustered, eyes dark with want and lips parted as she tried to steady her breathing. It took less then a blink of an eye for their lips to crash into another kiss again in the middle, Lauras hand cupping Carmillas face, holding her close, as if in fear that if she lets go, the girl will disappear and all she would be left with is the need and want and dream of touching her and kissing her. 

Carmillas hands found the courage to wander over Lauras stomach, over the material of the tank top, her fingertips in desperate need to feel her skin, as their tongues met in a playful dance, neither girl being able to keep their lips from tugging up in the corners of their mouths, forming into the smallest of smiles, making kissing a tad bit more difficult. But non of that mattered right now. They were kissing and they were close, and their hearts were beating in union, chests pressed together, lips connected, hands in hair and on backs and shoulders. It was a feeling of intoxication and addiction, both girls wanting and needing more, not wanting the moment to end. 

“ _Laura_ …” Carmillas head lolled back as Laura broke their kiss, and the raven haired girl felt instant lost by that, only to be soon replaced with the girls lips on her jaw, kissing a path from one side to the other. She felt her lips trailing down her neck, to the exposed skin of her collarbone and Carmillas hands tangled in Lauras long hair, guiding her up to where she wanted her. 

Laura smirked against her skin, her lips pressing down softly on the pulse point on Carmillas neck, where the girl wanted to feel her the most. Carmillas lips parted slightly, letting out a humming sound, that made Laura giggle as she pressed an open mouthed kiss on Carmillas neck, her giggling sending vibrations through Carmillas entire body, and her humming sound of content was soon replaced by a low moan that hit Lauras ears like a beautiful melody. 

Lauras teeth scraped against pale skin, and as soon as Carmillas hands tugged on her hair, urging her on, she let her teeth sink into the skin, bitting down into Carmillas neck. Laura felt Carmillas hips buck up underneath her, and the more the girl tugged on her hair, the harder Laura bit her, the harder she sucked on her skin. She was sure that by the force of her bite, she would almost break through her skin, but the moans that were coming from Carmillas lips were absolutely maddening and giving her such a rush of adrenalin, that overcame her entire body. 

Carmilla was sure she was hearing bells and seeing starts behind closed eyes from how amazing this felt. Feeling Laura this close, having her lips on her neck like this, marking her. Making her feel like she belonged. Carmilla never thought she would want to be one of those girls that walked around with a hickey on their necks around school, being marked by someone. She always wanted to belong only to herself. But now with Laura in her life, with this adorable dork, this sweet, silly girl that made her smile every single day, Carmilla wanted nothing more then to belong to her. To be hers. To show Laura that she wants her, that she needs her in every way possible. She bit down on her lip as Lauras teeth let go of her skin, her tongue lapping at the bite mark slowly, soothing the burning sensation. Laura moved away from her neck, looking down at the dark bruise with a proud smile on her lips, before leaning down and pressing another soft kiss on the same spot. 

Carmilla cupped Lauras cheeks, moving her head up, and meeting her lips in a soft kiss, her eyes still closed as she felt Laura shift back on her lap a little. 

“Was that okay?”

“What?” Carmilla opened her eyes, feeling sleepy and calm, and was met with Lauras smiling lips, her eyes still dark from need, as she rested her hands on Carmillas shoulders. 

“That.” Laura moved her fingers up to Carmillas pulse point, brushing against the darkened skin lightly, her bottom lip hiding between her teeth as she locked her eyes with Carmillas once again. 

“More then okay, cupcake. Now come here …” Carmilla said, her hands crawling up Lauras shirt, and tugging on it as she reached to the top, pulling Laura down to her. “ … and kiss me.” 

“You're bossy.” Laura giggled against her lips, feeling Carmilla smile into their kiss.

“You love it.”

Laura was about to respond to that, as sound from outside the apartment door caught her attention. She pushed herself up from Carmilla, the letter left sitting there, underneath her with a pout on her lips, before she too, noticed the sound coming from outside. 

“ _Shit!_ … My aunt is back.” Laura whined. 

“Weren't you supposed to be alone for the weekend?” Carmilla sat up straight as Laura stood up from her lap, fixing up her hair just when the lock was being turned. 

“Change of plan I guess.” Laura looked down at Carmilla apologetically, before her eyes caught sight of the bruise on her neck and she leaned down, pushing Carmillas hair to the front, just enough to hide the dark hickey, and placing a quick peck on her lips.

“Oh, right. Thanks.” Carmilla blushed and reached out for her water bottle, hoping that Lauras aunt wont notice the hickey, or notice her flustered look. 

“Hey kid.” Emma walked into the apartment and was welcomed with a tight hug from her niece almost instantly. 

“Hi Emma. How was your trip? Where were you this time? Caught any bad guys?” Laura took her aunts bag and put it aside as they both walked over to the couch, where Carmilla was silently watching the exchange between the two. 

“Slow down kid, I just got back, there will be plenty of time for interrogation. But the ride back was kind of long. The traffic was insane, especially since I'm still trying to figure out this crazy place.” Emma stopped at the edge of the couch and looked at the dark haired girl, that was now nervously standing in front of them, waiting for the right moment for Laura to introduce her. But apparently Laura was too lost in her own thoughts to say anything. 

“Pardon my niece for having no manners. I'm Emma. You must be Carmilla, right?.” 

“Yes. I'm Carmilla.” The two shook hands, while Laura watched them from the side. “It's nice to finally met you. I've heard a lot about you.” Carmilla said as she let go of her hand. 

“Likewise.” Emma looked down at the table, not noticing Carmillas questing look, at what exactly Laura told her aunt about her. “Did you girls eat yet? I'm kind of starving. I'm gonna change my clothes and we can go grab something to eat. Sounds good?” 

“Perfect.”Laura stepped back to Carmillas as her aunt walked into her room to change clothes. 

“Your aunt seems cool.” Carmilla brushed some hair away from Lauras face and tucked it behind her ear, as they waited for Emma to get out of her room. The way Carmilla looked at her, made Laura feel like she was melting under her eyes. 

“You girls ready?” Emma came out of her room, hands in her hair as she made herself busy with putting up her hair in a tail, pretending not to notice the looks shared between the two girls at the couch, or her nieces messy hair, or the hickey on the other girls neck. At least for now she will pretend not to notice those things. She walked up to the door and ushered the girl out of the apartment in front of her, before locking it behind them and driving them all to dinner for the night.

_ Yeah, there will always be time to notice these things later.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not fulfilling a certain wish, but at least there was a kiss ;)


	19. Detention and old faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the belayed update. The heath has been kind of a killer for writing.  
> Enjoy your read, and I hope everyone is having a great day. Comments, thoughts and suggestions are always welcomed.

“How exactly did the two of you end up in detention anyway?” Will ate his grilled cheese sandwich slowly, the one Carmilla brought to him, after he texted her to buy him one on her way to the hospital, since he was getting annoyed with the crappy hospital food. Their mother left just an hour prior to Carmillas arrival, having to go to work and finish up some paperwork that has been sitting on her desk for the last week, since she was spending every day at the hospital, only going home to nap and shower. Carmilla was supposed to get there before she left, but after certain events of the day, she ended up being late.

“Maybe we turned out to be hardcore criminals and … tried to destroy the school system and that is why we ended up getting detention.” Carmilla stabbed her fork into her salad and took a bite out of it, blush creeping up her cheeks, as she thought about the events of the day.

“Okay, you hardcore criminal. How about you tell me the truth now. Were you two misbehaving and got caught?” 

“What? Of course not. It was nothing like that.” Carmilla finished her salad and stood up to throw the plastic container into the trash can. “I mean, it might have looked like that, but, it wasn't, really. But it also kind of was. It was not my fault, though.” Carmilla washed her hands in the sink, looking up into the small mirror, and seeing how Will was smiling behind his sandwich, obviously not believing a word she was saying. “Okay, it might have been my fault, a little. But Laura was the one that started it.” She sat back down on the chair next to her brothers bed, and began to tell him all about the last two days and her adventures with Laura.

“Well, you know that we didn't hang out on Saturday, since she had to work at the bookstore again and LaFontain was with her too, so I didn't really wanna interrupt and, after the kiss and the talk on Friday after school, we both obviously needed time to, lets say process what happened.”

“I know, you told me that part already when you came by on Saturday. But what does that have anything to with the two of you getting into detention?” Will finished off his sandwich and whipped his hands off the napkin on his lap, before tossing it away into the bin next to his bed. 

“Absolutely everything.”

 

***

 

Lauras resolution from last night was crushed the moment she saw Carmilla, from across the hall, stepping out of her classroom, and making her way to their next mutual class. Lauras resolution last night, after she got back to the apartment and was surprisingly not met with a lecture by her aunt about appropriate and inappropriate behavior while unsupervised by an adult with boy/girl in an empty apartment, was, to find Carmilla the next day and, as much as she enjoyed their make out session, talk to her about taking things slow. Laura spent the night thinking about the girl and her lips, the taste of her, the feel of her, and all the little sounds she made while Laura sank her teeth into her skin. She barely slept at all last night, and was determent to slow things down next time she sees Carmilla. There would be no heavy make out sessions and inappropriate touching and absolutely no dirty minded thoughts. With that intention in her mind, Laura managed to get two hours of sleep before school, and even though that wasn't enough to get full rest, she felt relaxed and confident and calm. And she felt that way all until the moment when she saw Carmilla at school, as they were supposed to have the next class together. The moment her eyes landed on the beautiful raven haired girl, Lauras only thought was kissing her and touching her and she couldn't believe how much the girl was already driving her insane, after they knew each other for only over a week. Her resolution from last night was forgotten in a heart beat as her feet made quick work to reach Carmilla on the other side of the hall.

“Hey cupcake. So, do you think your aunt noticed anything last night?” Carmilla asked, the moment Laura practically ran over to her, when she saw the girl heading over to class. After leaving the apartment last night, the three girls drove off to a small Italian restaurant just outside the city, spending the evening talking about school and the bookstore, and Carmilla also found out that Lauras aunt, Emma Swan, is working as a bail bonds person since finishing collage. She said it doesn't pay much, but so far she can't complain. She likes what she does, at least that is what Carmilla heard, when she tried to pay attention to her, and not to Lauras fingers tracing patterns over the back of her hand, as they sat next to each other the entire time during dinner, neither daring to turn around and face the other. 

“Doesn't matter. Come with me.” Laura quickly grabbed Carmillas hand and pulled her through the crowded hallway, where students were rushing around, some carelessly chatting, some at their lockers and some running of to their next class. 

“Cupcake? What are you doing? We are gonna be late for class.” Carmilla watched as Laura walked in front of her, holding her hand tightly in hers, flashback of last night crossing through her mind, and making her blood boil in her veins. The way Lauras lips felt against hers, the taste of cookies on her lips and tongue, the way her hands felt in her hair, tugging, the stinging feeling of teeth sinking into her neck, almost like a vampires, wanting to drain out every little drop of her. Carmilla bit down into her bottom lip as the school bell rang, and the hallways were left empty, leaving the two girls to quickly disappear behind a large door of the schools library.

Carmilla felt her heart racing inside her chest as she was pulled to the far back of the library, sneaking away from the librarian at the front desk. Lauras hand was firmly holding onto hers and before she knew it, she was tugged aside between two shelfs, hiding them from any possible audience in the very back of the library.

She was backed against the shelf, laughing at the ridiculousness of it all, not having a single care in the world at the moment. Her laughter was short lived though, as Laura leaned closer to her, their chests pressed against each other. She watched as Laura reached up with her hand and gently brushed a stray hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear, smiling with her tongue between her teeth. She let her hand linger against her cheek for a moment before moving it down her neck, over her collarbone. Her lips following the same path soon after. A soft kiss pressed against her cheek, her jaw, her neck, and slowly, agonizingly slowly, she felt those same lips move down over her pulse point, teeth nibbling on her skin, on the same spot where Lauras teeth left a dark bruise just the night before. Carmilla let out a soft moan of pleasure, as Lauras teeth tugged on the skin playfully. A moan, she hoped, no one else could hear, no one besides Laura, whos lips tugged up into a smirk against Carmillas skin, obviously pleased with herself for pulling out such a beautiful sound out of the girl. 

“Laura. Laura wait.” She ran her fingers through dark blond locks and pulled lightly, removing Lauras lips from her neck, even for just a moment. Lauras honey brown eyes looked at her with mirth glistening in them, her lips spread in a playful smile as she looked up at Carmilla that was leaning against the bookshelf. “Well, that's a nice way of saying Hi.” Carmilla smiled down at Laura, who only giggled, a small _Hi_ leaving her lips, before her hands cupped Carmillas cheeks, pulling the girl closer to her, their lips brushing together in a soft kiss. A kiss, Carmilla was unable to stop herself from smiling into, her lips parting the slightest bit, just enough for Laura to take the opportunity, dragging her tongue across Carmillas bottom lip once, before breaking the kiss. 

“Sorry.” Laura sighed happily, leaning her forehead against Carmillas, her eyes closed, and she didn't notice how Carmillas chocolate eyes were tracing every line of her face, as they were so close. “I just, I wanted you all to myself for a moment. Silly, right?” Carmillas eyes widened at Lauras whispered words, the feeling of being wanted, so foreign to her, till now. She never felt wanted like this, had no one make her feel like this, make her heart race in her chest to a song whos lyrics she did not know, the rhythm loud and frantic, and yet so calming and sweet. Before she knew what she was doing, she backed Laura against the shelf behind her, her hands on her shoulders, the girls eyes flying open as the shelf hit her back, and before a single word could escape her lips, Carmillas own lips pressed against hers, hard and fast. The wild song her heart was playing inside of her chest, only spurred Carmilla on, her lips hungry against Lauras, her hands wanting to touch and feel every inch of her body, but she settled for the back of her neck, dragging her nails down lightly, Lauras baby hairs brushing against her fingertips, and she only pressed against her harder as she felt Lauras hand on her lower back, pulling her closer. Carmilla mentally high fived herself, as she heard a small whimpering sound escape Lauras lips, when Carmillas leather clad thigh sneaked between Lauras legs, pressing at her core. 

Neither girl knew where they were anymore, only feeling each other, tasting each other, wanting each other. Being so lost in the moment, they didn't heart the heels clicking against the floor, getting closer to them. It wasn't until a throat was being cleared just a few feet away from them, that the girls parted their lips abruptly, turning to look at the person that was facing them, their cheeks pressed together, but neither girl looked guilty nor ashamed as they were met with a disappointed and slightly annoyed look of the librarian. 

“We were just, erm … just looking for the science book … thingy.” Laura pulled a random book from the shelf behind her, never moving away from where she was still pressed against it with Carmillas body. She waved the book around in her hand, to emphasize her point, earning a chuckle from the raven haired girl and an eye roll from the librarian, that pulled the detention slips for both the girls, handing them to the girls, before walking back to her desk. 

“Science book thingy? Really, cupcake?” Carmilla turned around the detention notes in her hands, her eyes on Laura, that was trying to figure out why science books were so amusing for Carmilla. That is until she turned the book around in her hands, looking at the tittle of it, and a blush made itself known on her cheeks in record time. _Sexuality for dummies? Way to go Hollis._

“Well, science can totally be … part of it?” Laura placed the book back in its spot, before grabbing her bag from the floor, where it unceremoniously landed the moment she pulled Carmilla between the shelfs for an impromptu make out session. 

“Chemistry would have been a better go to answer, if you ask me. Since, there is plenty of that between us, it would seem. Don't you think, Cupcake?” 

“Shut up.” Laura unsuccessfully tried to hide her reddening face, ducking her head down as Carmilla linked their fingers together and pulled her out from between the shelfs. 

“Come on cupcake, detention awaits.”

 

***

 

Light snoring was coming from the front of the class, where, other then the teacher that was behind his desk, three more students were placed behind their own desks and, to everyones surprise, the snoring sound, that was heard, belonged to the teacher, that had his head resting in his hands, propped up by the elbows on the table. Carmilla looked to the side, where Laura was doing some of her homework, that she got for the day, and was chewing on her bottom lip in concentration.

“Need some help, cupcake?” Carmilla turned around in her chair, leaning closer to where Laura was sitting, the girl looking up from her paper, her honey brown eyes sparkling as they locked with Carmillas chocolate ones, that momentarily forgot what she even said to the girl. 

“I'm already done. Was just double checking.” Laura closed her notebook and shifted her chair closer to Carmilla, never breaking eye contact. 

“So, I was thinking, maybe you would like to come to my house after we finish detention?” Carmilla asked, trying to sound more confident then she felt. The smile she received from Laura made her heart skip a beat, only to be met with a frown moments later. “What is it?”

“I would love to go to your house, but I still have to work at the bookstore after school, and I'm already gonna be running late, since, detention and all that.” Laura looked at her apologetically, as an alarm went of at the front of the class, startling everyone present. The girls turned to look at where the teacher wipped the drool of his face with hes sleeve, silencing his phone after his alarm went of, giving him enough time to make himself look presentable before stepping out of the class after the kids in detention walked out. 

“Who's fault is it anyway, that we got detention in the first place?” Carmilla quirked an eyebrow at Lauras as the girl walked by her side to their lockers.

“Yours, obviously.” Laura teased as they stopped at her locker and she opened it, to place the books she doesn't need back inside of it. 

“How is detention my fault? You are the one that practically dragged me into the far back of the library just to make out.” Carmilla leaned against one of the lockers, looking at Laura with a smile on her face. Even though they just had to stay in detention, there was no way in hell that Carmilla would be complaining about it. Sure detention sucks, but the reason they got into detention was beyond pleasant. And she got to spend more time with Laura, even though the girl was mostly focused on her homework the entire time. But still, Carmilla definitely wont complain. 

“Well, you just _looked_ so damn kissable. What was a girl supposed to do?” Laura closed the locker and adjusted the bag strap on her shoulder.

“Looked?” Carmillas lips turned into a small pout at Lauras words, and she was trying not to smile as the shorter girl looked around quickly, before stepping into Carmillas personal space, moving on her tiptoes to press a quick kiss on her soft lips, that turned into a smile the moment they touched.

“Look.” Laura whispered, about to move away, as two strong hands on her back kept her in place and Carmillas lips found hers once again. The kiss was sweet and gentle. The way it made Lauras heart race in her chest was something she thought she will never get used to. The smallest, sweetest kisses made her head spin more then hungry needy kisses they shared in the library. She was definitely falling hard for this girl, falling for the way she held her close, they way her kisses seemed to speak unspoken words against her lips, wanting to share every ounce of emotion the other girl was feeling. Yes, Laura was definitely falling in love. 

Her eyes widened almost comically at the realization, and she slowly broke the kiss, smiling as Carmilla leaned in after her, eyes closed and not wanting to stop the kiss.

“I really should be going. There is a lot more work that needs to be done, and I can't just leave LaF on their own.” 

“So, you would rather go work, then spend the day cuddling with your nice, warm …” _Girlfriend_ , is what Carmilla wanted to say, but the word got stuck in her throat, and before she could let it escape, she leaned to Laura, capturing her lips in a kiss. She scraped her teeth over her bottom lip, tugging gently as she felt Lauras hand tangle in her hair, the girl letting out a silent whimper. 

_ It's too soon to call her that. We haven't even went on a proper date yet. I didn't even ask her on a date. Did I? I can't even remember. Why are your lips so damn soft, cupcake? That is it, I am gonna ask you out. But what if you don't want a date? What if this is just some sort of friends with benefits kind of relationship between us? What if you say no? What if you say yes? Snap out of it Karnstein, just ask. Ask. Okay, but after a few more kisses. Wow, this girl is a good kisser. How did she get so good at this?  _ A frown appeared on Carmillas face, as she wondered how many girls and boys did Laura kiss before her, jealousy started to sip through onto the surface, her teeth biting down harder on Lauras bottom lip, showing her possessiveness, and the girl let out a little yelp of pain, before she slightly pushed herself away from Carmilla, whos eyes widened by what she just did. 

“Laura! God, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to bite that hard.” The little droplet of blood that showed itself on Lauras lip, made Carmillas hearth sink in her chest, Lauras thumb tracing over her bottom lip, wiping away the red liquid.

“Carm, don't worry about it. It's okay. We both got a little carried away. It happens. Okay?” Laura pressed her palms against Carmillas shoulders, reassuring the girl that everything was okay. After receiving a hesitant nod from the raven haired girl in front of her, Laura stepped on her tiptoes, pressing a soft kiss on Carmillas cheek. “I really do have to go now. Call me later?” She looked up at her hopefully, a small smile appearing on Carmillas lips before she watched Laura run out of the schools front door. 

 

***

 

“I am so sorry I am late. I had to stay after school in detention.” Laura rushed through the door into the bookstore, tossing her bag behind the desk, and running up the stairs, to where she knew LaF would be at this point. She was almost out of breath by the time she got to the bookstore, unconsciously licking her lip where she could still taste the iron flavor of her blood, where Carmilla bit down a little too harshly. She smiled to herself as she reached the top of the stairs, still thinking about the raven haired beauty, but stopped when she saw an unknown figure standing with their back to her and listening to LaF that was animatedly explaining something to the tall man. Laura felt a tug in her chest as she remembered the last time she saw that brown leather jacket, the brown hair shorter this time, but still tied up in a tail, just like the last time she saw it. Her mouth was left agape as she held onto the stairs, LaF finally noticing her presence and looking at her, as the man turned around to face her as well. 

“Uncle Graham.” 

“Laura.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun ... This story is a crossover with once upon a time. that was the plan since chapter one. But, since I knew it will take a while to get to this, I left the tags as they are. If anynone thinks I should add the ouat tag to it, or any other one, please feel free to let me know. The two shows and the characters will be mentioned more from now on. Thank you for reading.


	20. Overdue apologies and threats

“Laura.” Laura stood shell shocked as the man turned around, a smile spread on his bearded face as he looked at the girl in front of him, that he had not laid eyes on in the the last five years. She had grown so much since the last time he saw her. From the little fierce girl he used to know that would run into his arms every time he visited them, he now stood in front of a young woman that was looking at him as if he were a complete stranger.

“Laura, you can take the day off. I can handle everything here today.” LaF stepped next to Graham, that was looking at Laura with a slight sadness in his eyes, while the girl showed no intend to move or speak. The sad eyes that were looking at her reminded her so much of her dad and even though, in the last few weeks she was able to handle herself and keep her emotions under control, she felt her heart breaking bit by bit over again, as she watched the man, who was her dads twin brother, standing there, just out of touch.

“Laura?” She finally turned around, facing LaF, that had their hand on her shoulder, pulling her back to the present.

“What? Oh, thanks LaF.” She gave them a broken smile, before glancing back to her uncle, that stood there awkwardly, his hands deep in his front pockets. Lauras tongue tingled with words unsaid, questions unanswered and she finally settled on a simple word. The first word she would speak out to her uncle after years of silence.

“Coffee?” She sent him the smallest smile she could muster at the moment, receiving nothing but a silent nod from the older man. A reassuring squeeze on her arm from LaF made her feel the slightest bit calmer, as she turned around and walked down the stairs, followed by her uncle just a hesitant step behind.

 

***

 

“Come on Graham, pick up your phone already.” Emma drummed her fingers against the steering wheel of her old yellow bug, waiting for Graham to show up for the last ten minutes, with failed attempts of trying to call him over the phone, as she sat in her car, in front of the hotel where she left him yesterday after picking him up from the airport.

She slammed the door behind her as she steeped out of her car, making her way into the hotel to search for Graham herself.

Once Laura told her that she would like to visit her uncle, Emma eagerly started searching for the mans trace anywhere she could. Luckily for her, she found his location within the two days she was away from her place, working on a case she was actually going to be paid for. She knew that Laura missed her uncle as much as he missed her, but one thing was for sure, Emma was not looking forward to spending time with him. Once she contacted him and spend over an hour arguing over the phone about how reckless he has been, and how dare he disappear when the girl needed him the most, she finally quieted down her voice long enough to hear him admit his faults, and hear his voice break the smallest bit, before asking Emma about Laura and where they are.

After ending the call, Emma went back to her work, only to be interrupted moments after with a text from Graham, asking her to pick him up at the airport on Sunday. She was actually surprised to see how quickly the man wanted to come back into his nieces life after years without even a word from him. For all they knew, he could have been dead, and they never would have known. So to see him walking over to her at the airport, when Emma came to pick him up, brought too many drowned emotions up on the surface, because Emma, at the moment when she spotted him, did not see Lauras uncle Graham, but for the smallest moment she saw her father. The years have brightened up his hair, his beard was now shorter and well maintained, and not the Jesus like one that he used to have years ago. The only thing that was fully Grahams signature sign, was the curly tail that was hanging on the back of his head. And even though, through all these years, she resented this man for disappearing on them, she felt tears prickle up in her eyes at the sight of him, and she could not help herself as the man pulled her into a tight embrace once he reached her, his beard scratching her face as he held her close, and she wrapped her arms just as tightly around him, a silent tear sliding down her cheek.

She drove him over to the hotel in the city, cutting his protest short, as he wanted to see Laura the moment he landed, but he only agreed with Emma, as she wanted to ease the girl in on her own, prepare her for the mans reentry into her life. They agreed that she will pick him up tomorrow after Lauras classes end, and that they will go to lunch together, for that night, Emma only planed to tell Laura about Graham and him showing up again.

What Emma did not know, is that she would end up entering the apartment with Laura not being alone there, and her plan to talk to the girl was delayed, after her suggestion to take the two girls out for dinner, and to get a chance to get to know Lauras new _friend_ a little better. A friend, that was without doubt something more then just that, but since Laura nor Carmilla have mentioned anything about that, Emma chose not to poke around it unnecessarily. Carmilla seemed like a good kid, and with the shy smiles the girls wore throughout the entire dinner, only made Emma feel calmer, as she was sure that Laura has finally started getting some happiness back into her life.

But with the dinner, and them coming to the apartment back late, Emma was unable to inform Emma about Grahams presence in the town. So she chose to talk to her about it first thing in the morning, but once Emma was awake, Laura had already finished at least half of her classes for the

day, leaving Emma to just _go with the flow_ , once she picks up Graham latter.

“Excuse me?” Emma leaned against the receptionist table as she walked into the hotel lobby, seeing Graham no where in sight.

“Hello. How can I help you?” The young receptionist turned to look up from the computer where she was frantically typing down something. She smiled up as she came to face the owner of the voice, that interrupted her from her work.

“Hi. Room 106? I'm looking for the man staying there. Graham …”

“He left about an hour ago.” The girls eyes sparkled at the mention of his name. _Ugh, he charmed another one. Just great._ “Would that be all?” The girl looked Emma up and down, clearly trying to figure out what she was looking Graham for. Emma decided to cause the man at least a little bit of trouble later. 

“Yes, thank you.” Emma turned around, but before she was able to step away far enough, she turned her head around the smallest bit, directing her next words to the receptionist. “And please tell my husband to call me as soon as he gets back.” Emma smirked to herself as she heard silent curse words leaving the receptionists lips, that was without a doubt, going to cause Graham problems later.

“Where the hell is he anyway?” Emma sat back into her old bug, realization dawning on her that Graham was most likely walking around the town, searching for the bookstore where Laura works at after class. She started her engines and hopping that she will come there in time before Graham.

 

***

 

“So …” Graham took a sip of his coffee, the liquid burning his tongue as he fought the urge to swoop Laura of her feet and into his arms, the words _I'm sorry_ repeated over and over until the girl would be able to at least look him in the eyes. “How's school treating you?”

“Fine.” Laura stared at the small cup of coffee that she was holding between her hand, that were resting on the table, as they sat at the small caffe, that Graham pointed out to her when they walked out of the bookstore. She was speechless to say the least. Even though her aunt had mentioned the suggestion, the possibility, of them visiting her uncle Graham, Laura did not expect to see the man walking into town out of no where. When she spotted him in the bookstore, she did not have the same urge she used to have, as when she was a kid, to jump into the mans arms, wanting to hear everything about his adventures in the world, the people he met on his travels, the unusual foods he ate, the amazing architectures he has seen. No, once Laura realized it was him, the only urge she had was to turn away and pretend she did not see him. But that was not an option, she has grown to much to act like a child, ignoring what she did not like. She thought she would be happy once she sees him, that she would be excited to hear about everything he has been up to in the last few years since she last saw him. But now, seeing him like this, she only wanted to know why he left without saying goodbye. Why he ran off when he was supposed to keep her in her life and take care of her, and not just go away, disappear into the night.

“Laura …” The mans voice was seeking her attention, but all the girl could do was raise her eyebrow in acknowledgment, still not wanting to look him directly in the eyes, but part of her wanted and needed to hear his next words, as he leaned against the small table and opened his mouth in a long overdue apology. “I know what I did was wrong. Leaving the way I did and not even trying to stay in your life, I know that was wrong and that there is nothing I can do to make things better. I just hope you will give me a chance to at least try and make it up to you …”

“Make it up to me?” Laura finally looked up him, the man left surprised by the sudden glare he was receiving from the tiny girl. “You left without even a single word to me, not even a hug goodbye. You left, knowing full well that mom and dad had left you to be my guardian after they died. I knew that you were the rebel back then, I just didn't know you would walk out of my life and not even call every now and then or send a letter. You left me with aunt Emma, who was still trying to figure out her own life, who did everything she can to make me feel safe and at home and take care of me and provide me with everything she can, to make us feel like a normal family. And you, you didn't even try. I can't believe I even thought that I would be happy to see you. I thought that once I see you, I would be happy about it, that it would be like old times. But now, it's the day you left all over again. So you can do what you do best and leave.”

“Laura are you okay?” Laura looked up to where the familiar voice came from, standing near their booth, worried chocolate eyes were looking down at her and glancing back at the man with a death glare, who looked at the raven haired girl with curiosity and surprise.

Laura stood up from her seat and took hold of Carmillas hand, that still had her eyes on the bearded man in the booth. She squeezed Lauras hand reassuringly, before moving her gaze to the girl whos honey brown eyes were tearing up the longer she looked at her.

“I'm fine. I just don't want to be here any longer.” Carmilla only nodded, watching as the girl turned to the man, a single word goodbye leaving her lips before looking at Carmilla who motioned to her to go and wait for her outside.

The man watched as Laura left the caffe, intent to run after her, but he was stopped as the girl that came to the both a moment ago, still stood there, looking at him with eyes that were sending daggers straight at him, before leaning down closer to him.

“I don't know who you are or what you want, but stay away from Laura, or I will personally rip your heart out and feed it to the dogs. Do you understand me?” The man sat stunned, only nodding his head the smallest bit, before the girl disappeared from his sight. It wasn't the girls threat that left him in shock, but the similarities between that girl and a woman he met not long ago. The dark hair, the eyes, the way she spoke. For a moment he forgot why he came here in the first place, as he pulled out his phone out of his pocket, seeing several missed calls from Emma, whom he called in a matter of seconds, asking her to meet him here at the caffe. She sounded a little pissed of, but that is just something he will have to deal with when she shows up.

 

***

 

After Carmilla stormed out of the caffe, rage filling her mind, and for the first time in her life she stood up for something, for someone, for Laura, even though she had no idea what was going on before she spotted the girl in the booth, she knew that she never again wanted to see tears in those honey brown eyes. She finished her visit at the hospital with her brother, and as luck would have it she craved a coffee to keep her awake for the next few hours so she could focus on her homework, and saw the girl that was constantly on her mind, through the window of the caffe. She felt her lips tug up in a smile as she walked inside, but the moment she came closer, her heart stopped at the look on Lauras face, the tears ready to flow freely down her flushed cheeks. And the closer Carmilla came to the both, the easier she realized whos fault those unshed tears are. The man siting on the other side of the booth, who Carmilla, still didn't know who he was. But knowing that he has upset her … that he upset Laura, Carmilla had to do something about it. Surprising the man and herself with the threat that left her lips.

Laura seemed so out of herself as she waited for her outside the caffe, and when asked where she wanted to go, she only said she wanted to be with Carmilla somewhere alone right then. So, of course the girl couldn't deny her anything and held her hand as they walked into the direction of Carmillas house. Laura was silent the entire way there, and Carmilla understood that, she gave her time to process whatever it was that happened back in the small caffe. But the moment Carmilla unlocked the front door of her house and let Laura walk in before her, she felt herself being slammed against the door, hungry lips attaching to hers the moment the door was closed behind them. She felt Lauras tongue desperately seeking entrance into her mouth, needing her in a way that Carmilla could not give herself to her, not yet and not like this. Lauras hands grabbing onto her hips her shirt, tugging and pressing herself harder against her. But the moment Carmillas hands moved to her shoulder, pushing her away the smallest bit, the girl broke their kiss and looked at Carmilla with pleading eyes. Carmilla knew even without Laura saying a word, what the girl wanted, what she needed in that very moment, and if it were any other time, Carmilla might have even given into it, because sooner or later it would happen, she knew that. But right now, it would feel wrong, it would be something they might eventually regret, and with Laura being this upset, Carmilla only shook her head at the girl before taking her hand into hers and leading her into the big living room and over to the couch where for a moment they only sat there, away from each other, until Laura scooted over, cuddling into Carmillas side apologetically.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Carmilla sat silently on the couch with Lauras head resting on her shoulder for the last twenty minutes. The only thing she could hear was the soft breathing coming from the tiny girl, and a sigh escaping her lips every now and then.

“I don't … I didn't think that … that it would have felt like this, seeing him again. I thought I had grown more to understand things, to understand life, and to forget what ever happened before, that it would hurt less, but it doesn't. I really thought I would be happy when I see my uncle again, but now that I did, I just want to push him out of my life. I don't want him anymore. He clearly didn't want me when my parents died so he left. He left when he was supposed to be there. He left when I needed him.” She closed her eyes as Carmillas fingers ran soothingly through her long hair, calming her down and pulling her to move her head to rest in her lap as she laid on the couch.

Silence once again overcome the place, the soft stroking of fingers through long dark blond hair being the only sound, besides the the calm beating of her own heart, that Carmilla could hear at that moment. She absentmindedly ran her fingers down the length of Lauras hair, before soft fingers took hold of hers, pulling her attention to step out of her own thoughts and look down at the intertwined fingers, before she was met with a heartbroken look from Lauras eyes.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to …” She paused, trying to find the right words, the right way to apologize for what she did, what she almost made them do, even though the time was clearly not right.

“Don't worry about it cutie. Nothing happened.” Carmilla gave her a half smile that only made her blush uncontrollably, the rest of the day thrown into the far back of her mind, and in this moment all she saw and felt and wanted was Carmilla, and Carmilla only.

And as much as she wanted her, she would have regretted it for the rest of her life, if she would have pushed her too far. She was still full of anger when she walked inside her house for the man sitting in the caffe, and she did not know what way to lose it, punching someone was not an option at that moment, so she acted on the second biggest feeling she was carrying around inside herself for the last couple of days; desire. Desire for the girl, that was only mere seconds ago lazily brushing her hair with her fingers, the girl that made her heart race and was able to calm her in a matter of minutes, just by the smallest touch of her hand. The girl, whos lips she was looking at longingly.

The look was not missed by Carmilla, whos hand was still resting on Lauras stomach, soft thumb brushing over the back of her hand, and she leaned down, the ghost of a kiss shared between the girls, before Carmilla closed her eyes, letting herself be pulled into the feel of Lauras soft lips that reminded her of cotton candy, so sweet and hard to resist, always leaving her wanting for more.

She felt absence of fingers on her hand, the same fingers that only a heart beat later, ran through her hair to the back of her neck, pulling her closer, as Lauras lips parted, a soft whimper escaping from the back of her throat. Carmilla lost track of time as they kissed, slowly, gentle scrapes of teeth, tongues memorizing every line of kiss swollen lips as they both gave into the feel of each other. Hands in hair and on cheeks and shoulders, slowly moving up and down toned arms until the girls finally ended up curled into each other on the couch, the length of the day finally taking over their bodies, and sleep, as well as each other, embracing them for the rest of the night.

 


	21. Thank yous and tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, my internet was down for a while, so I was LaSad..but oh well. Also, I know I am not an expert at smuty, but a girl's gotta try. Maybe next time I'll do better. Practice makes perfect. Now I am talking too much. *hides* enjoy, rewiev, thank you.

Carmilla slowly pulled the blanket, that always laid over the couch, over Laura, as the tiny body nestled herself further into Carmilla sometime during the night. Carmilla didn't even notice when they have drifted to sleep after they came to her house, but she had no intention of waking the girl that looked so peaceful in her sleep. Her head resting at the crock of Carmillas neck, her warm breath tickling her skin there, and Carmilla more felt then saw her arm that was pinned slightly between her own body and the couch where they laid, her other arm hanging over the side of it, while her legs were settled between Carmillas, who had one leg outstretched, while the other was hooked over Lauras thigh, just above the knee, so that the girl, if she would have moved suddenly, would not fall onto the floor.

Carmilla stretched out her hand over to the small table in front of the couch, placing down the phone carefully, which was the reason of her sudden awakening in the first place. A buzzing sound that came only minutes prior pulled Carmilla out of her sleep, and after the girl realized where she was and what the extra weight on top of her was, she was quick to carefully grab the phone from the table and silence it, before it woke up the sleeping girl on top of her.

Several missed calls and just as much unread text messages showed up on her screen, more precisely on Lauras screen, since it was her phone that she grabbed in the first place. She could not remember when the girl had managed to place the phone there, but as the phone once again buzzed in her hand, she forgot her thought and opened the latest message, which was, with no surprise, from Lauras aunt.

 

_**3:06 am** _

_**From Emma:** _

_Laura, I know you are upset, but can you please just tell me where you are so I can come pick you up. I wanna know if you are okay. Call me back_

 

Carmilla glanced from the phone to Laura, who was still so beautifully unaware of anything that is going on around her and Carmilla quickly typed down a text to her worried aunt.

 

_**3:08 am** _

_**To Emma:** _

_This is Carmilla. Laura is safe and she is sleeping at the moment. Maybe you can pick her up later, after you all had some sleep. I know you have a lot to talk about, so let her just sleep over tonight._

 

The response was immediate.

 

_**3:08 am** _

_**From Emma:** _

_Thank God she's okay. Thank you for texting me Carmilla. I'll come by later. But … how bad was it? I heard Grahams version, but he has never been good with explaining things._

 

_**3:10 am** _

_**To Emma:** _

_It was not pretty. Definitely not something I would want her to go through again._

 

_**3:11 am** _

_**From Emma:** _

_I can understand that. I'll let you get some rest now. See you tomorrow._

 

Carmilla heard a slight mumbling sound under her head as she placed her hand on Lauras back, rubbing soothing circles over it, taking a look down at the girl, whos mouth was left slightly agape and Carmilla couldn't stop the instinct to lean down and place a soft kiss on her forehead, which caused the girl to furrow her brow, before honey brow eyes slowly opened to peak up to the person who dared wake her up while she was having one of the best nights sleep in a long time. Yes, even after the events of the day, Carmilla managed to calm Laura down more then enough, and provide her with the peace she needed to rest freely.

She was met with a soft eyes looking down at her, with a sweet smile that made her heart race even though she barely woke up. She shifted slightly on top of Carmilla so she was now hovering above her, her hands placed on the arm rest behind Carmillas head and after blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she smiled down at her, not wanting to think about anything else but the girl underneath her. She leaned down close to her, their eyes locked as she nuzzled her nose with her own, receiving one of the cutest smiles from Carmilla, that she has ever seen on the girl. She searched her eyes for the briefest of moments, her smile as big as Carmillas, even though not as quite reaching her eyes as it usually does when she looks at the girl. There was something else in her eyes right now, something beyond the small spark that Carmilla noticed in the girls eyes on several occasions. This was a small flame that was slowly growing with each breath they took, and Carmilla could almost see her reflection in that flame, she could see herself and all that could be with Laura, but she knew, she knew that it would be too soon. Far too soon. So she leaned up and pressed the softest kiss on the tip of Lauras nose, the girls eyes closing the instant Carmillas lips touched her and she smiled softly, a warm breath escaping her lips and grazing over Carmillas, that had to hold down onto her self control, so not to just reach out and kiss every inch of Lauras body until she had the girl withering above her.

The silence stretched above them, but one that was surprisingly comfortable, until Lauras yawn interrupted them and made them realize just how late it was.

“I should probably head home. How late is it anyway?” Laura moved from above Carmilla and sat on the edge of the couch, her eyes drifting over to the big window, through which she saw nothing but darkness outside of it.

“It's already past three in the morning.” Carmilla smirked at Lauras comically widened eyes and before the girl could panic, she continued. “Emma called and texted you several times, I texted her that you are with me and that you are staying over. Was that okay?”

“Oh. I mean, yeah, that's okay. Totally. It's cool.” Laura nervously rubbed her palms over her jeans, her face flushed red as she thought about the possibility of sleeping with Carmilla in the same bed. Even though she just slept with her on the couch a moment ago.

_But, sleeping with someone doesn't have to right away mean that we will sleep together. In the sexual way? Right? Not that I wouldn't want to, I do, but, what if she doesn't, what if I chicken out? What if I do something inappropriate? This is totally too soon, right? I mean, after all that has happened today, she will probably not want to anyway, I don't want to. I mean, I do, but not like this. Why is this so complicated?! My head hurts from too much thinking. Help!_

“Laura?” Carmilla watched as Laura fought some internal battle inside herself, rubbing her temples with her thumbs. The girl glanced over at her sideways, her cheeks flushed, and without asking, Carmilla knew what Laura was thinking about, what battle she was fighting. The same one Carmilla was just a moment ago. Wondering if Laura would possibly take her invitation wrong. “You know we are just gonna sleep, right? Visit Lala land. I'm not gonna bite you or something.” She winked at the girl, making her let out a sigh of relief, quickly followed by a the cutest giggle Carmilla ever heard, which made the girl that much more adorable.

“I know. I just, my brain went …”

“Down the gutter? I know.” Carmilla teased her, seeing the girl blush even harder at that.

“Shut up.” Laura tried to hide the blush behind her hair, but without luck. Soon she found herself relaxing as Carmilla laid down on the couch again, beckoning her to lay with her the way they were before, a sweet smile gracing her lips.

“You wish.” Carmilla said against her hair as she wrapped an arm over Lauras shoulder.

“Oh my God! You are so weird.” Laura laughed in her arms, poking Carmillas side with her index finger and eliciting a squeal from the raven haired girl.

“Thank you.” Laura could feel Carmilla smile against her head as she felt herself relax even more in the girls arms, wrapping her own arm over her waist, the vibration of her laughter sending shivers down Carmillas spine. She felt more then just shivers flowing through her body. A warmth that she had not yet experienced in her life was building in the pit of her stomach, and as Laura shifted slightly in her arms, propping herself up on one arm to look at Carmilla, her thigh pressing harder against Carmillas center, her lips parting in a slight _Ohhh_ , as the girl realized just what the heath she was feeling really was.

“Are you okay?” Lauras honey brown eyes looked worriedly at the girl underneath her, whos face was flushed and her eyes wide as she stared blankly at Laura, who was completely clueless as to what the girl was going through right then. Her mouth opened and closed in an instant, wanting to say something, but rather taking another moment to gather her thoughts and words, trying her hardest not to think about the pressure between her legs that slowly started to feel as if she had another heart right there, pulsating with more strength each time Laura shifted the tiniest bit.

“Yeah, I, I'm good. Just, uhmm hot. It's hot.” Laura personally didn't think it was hot at all, more chilly then anything else, but she still hummed in agreement as her eyes drifted from Carmillas eyes to her lips and back up, smiling shyly at her.

“Carm?” She waited for Carmilla to look at her before she continued. “Thank you for today. For being here for me. And also for not kicking me out when I pretty much tried to dry hump you.” She averted her eyes for the briefest second, before leaning up, pressing her lips against Carmillas, in what was supposed to be a sweet thank you kiss, but the moan she elicited from the raven haired girl came out of the blue and suddenly it became Lauras favorite sound.

“Wow. All that from you one kiss? I must be an amazing kisser.” Laura tried to tease her, hiding just what that little sound did to her, as she looked down at Carmilla, who was looking at her with wide eyes, her lips parted as she tried to steady her breathing. And it was then, that Laura noticed it. The pressure against her thigh, the slight twitching sensation as Carmilla unconsciously rolled her hips upwards, her body searching for something she did not yet understand. Well, she did understand it, she has read more then enough books to know what her body was going through, knowing what she needed. But until this day she never felt this way. Nor did she even feel the need to do anything herself. She heard that it was a good way to get rid of stress as well, but in the past, when ever she felt stressed she would go down to the basement and sit behind the only thing her father left behind him, his old drum set. Which was surprisingly like store bought,even though she found it only years after he had left, and it must have cost a fortune.

But right now, Carmilla was not stressed, far from it. She was aroused, and with the pressure of Lauras thigh against her, it was only getting worse, or better, what ever way one might see it. In Carmillas case it was both. One one hand, _God this feels good_ , was running through her head over and over again, while also trying not to show she felt anything with Laura right next to her, but with that moan that escaped her lips, she could no longer pretend anything.

She hopelessly watched as Laura looked down between them, realization dawning in her eyes, for what the cause of Carmillas flushed face was. She froze on top of her for a moment, hint of panic running through her body, and that hint won over the one that got incredibly turned on in a matter of seconds. She pushed herself up, her thigh being removed from where it was cozily nestled between Carmillas legs, and the whine she received from doing that, made her look up, Carmillas pleading eyes staring down at her, her chest heaving underneath her.

“Carm, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to … I didn't know that … Sorry, this … I … sorry. I should …” Laura tried to move from above Carmilla, wanting to give the girl some breathing space, a river of apologies tingling the tip of her tongue as she stepped on the floor with one foot, her other leg just about to follow suit as fingers on her hips stopped her every movement.

“Don't.” That was all Carmilla was able to say before she tugged Laura down, their bodies crashing together, and another soft moan escaping her lips as Lauras thigh once again pressed against her center. She was far too gone to stop now, her hands grabbing the waistband of Lauras jeans just above her ass, and she experimentally rolled her hips against the girls thigh, the throbbing sensation between her legs escalating slowly.

“Are you sure?” Laura knew she had to ask, not wanting for Carmilla to regret anything later. The eager nodding she received from the girl made her heart beat increase, and she wanted to make this even more pleasurable for her then it already seemed to be, leaning down and capturing Carmillas lips in a slow kiss that matched the rhythm of their grinding. Laura knew from all the talks she had with Carmilla lately, that the girl had no sexual experience so far, not with someone else, nor did she ever do anything to pleasure herself. So this, right now, was something completely new to her. And even though it's not the real deal, as some might think of it, it was Carmillas first time experiencing something like this, and therefor Laura would do anything and everything she can,as far as Carmilla would let her, to make her feel good.

She straddled one of Carmillas legs and pressed herself further into her, their lips dancing together slowly, teasingly. It was not one of those kisses where you fight for dominance, it was sweet and slow and exploratory. Laura felt her own heath pooling between her legs, Carmilla bending her knee and adding more pressure to Lauras center, who moaned into her mouth as Carmillas hands held tighter to the waistband of her jeans pulling and pushing Laura on her thigh, feeling the girls heath against her clothed thigh. And God, did she wish she could get rid of her clothes with just the simple thought of it, making it disappear in the blink of an eye, leaving them both exposed to each other for their hungry lips and graby hands. She could not have imagined that something as simple as grinding against each other with your clothes on could feel as amazing as it does. And she wondered how much better it would feel like without the clothes separating their bodies from touching. She wondered if Laura was as wet from this simple yet amazing act as much as she was, if her body was burning up from feeling too much, but not enough all at the same time, if she was begging on the inside for more, and waiting, hoping, praying for release.

“Oh God.” The guttural sound that left Carmillas mouth as Lauras lips traveled over her jaw to just under her ear, made the younger girl lose control over her own body for a moment, before removing Carmillas hands from her and pining them down above Carmillas head, the girl looking up at her with such hunger in her eyes, her lips parted and silently begging for what they both needed in that moment. Her hips were rolling out of control, her body so very close to the edge, and Laura only speed up her thrusts, grinding harder and faster into her, feeling her own wetness dripping between her legs as Carmilla chanted her name like a prayer, liquid heath rushing through her body and exploding between her legs. Carmilla was sure she went deaf and blind for a moment, her eyes screwed shut and all she heard was a pounding noise in her head, or maybe it was just her blood rushing through her body, or the frantic beating of her heart, she couldn't figure it out. Laura watched in amazement as Carmilla came undone underneath her, her bottom lip between her teeth, poking through the skin and drawing blood from it, but the girl didn't seem to noticed, or care in that moment, her body jerking under Lauras and the girl let herself go the moment Carmillas eyes snapped back open, looking at the cause of all the pleasure she just received. Carmillas hands instinctively flew to Lauras hips as the girl fell forward, Carmillas name leaving her lips, her head falling on her shoulder and her body coming down from the amazing high she just felt, trying to calm down her breathing. Carmilla smiled shyly as she now finally noticed the slight dampness on her thigh from where Laura was pressed against her. She licked her now dry lips, the iron taste of blood hitting her tongue. Her hand, that was not resting on Lauras back and rubbing soothing circles on her, moved to tuck a strand of dirty blond hair behind a soft ear. She placed a sweet kiss on top of her nose, a soft smile playing over Lauras lips, and Carmilla placed the gentlest kiss there too, before her lips graced her chin, her cheek, her eyelids and eyebrows, and finally a soft kiss was pressed against her forehead, as the girl slowly drifted to sleep, safe in Carmillas arms, once again in that night.

A yawn informed Carmilla, that she too should close her eyes, and get at least another full hour of sleep before facing the day, and with it everything they tried to ignore in the coziness of the couch. They had tomorrow to think and talk about what happened, to see what else is yet to come and to face the world with brighter eyes.

A soft smile appeared on her face as she closed her heavy eyes, calmness and sleep overcoming her body as she felt the barest of kisses be placed against her neck, a whispered goodnight the last thing she heard in the dark room before falling asleep.

 


	22. Wordless begging and craving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha. Fair warning, smut ahead. Smutish chapter? Sort of, maybe, probably. At least it was trying to be smuty, dear gentle readers. Comments and advice welcome, cause smut is really not my world of experties.  
> Anyway, Red's gonna shut up now, go ahead and read. Hope you enjoy.

Light tickling against her nose is what woke Laura up only two hours after she fell asleep in Carmillas arms. She scrunched up her nose, trying to get rid of the tickling sensation, but it was in wain. She scratched her nose with her fingers, and with that removing the hair that was the cause of the tickling in the first place. She tried to blink the sleep out of her eyes, feeling exhausted and satisfied all at once. Realization hit her as to where she was and with whom. Carmilla. She tried to push herself up, only to be pulled closer by the girls hands that were securely wrapped around her back, holding Laura on top of her, just the way they were only a few hours ago. Laura smiled softly, turning her head up, so that she would be able to look at the gorgeous girl sleeping by her side. Carmilla was still asleep and Laura took the opportunity to really look at the girl, her eyes traveling from the top of her head, to the cute little frown that was placed between her eyes, those eyes that completely mesmerize Laura when ever she looks at her and fluttering her eyelashes slightly, her vision traveling down her nose to the very tip of it, and jumping down to her lips that were parted the tiniest bit, warm breath coming in and out, beckoning to be kissed. She let her eyes travel down her neck, smiling at the still visible bite mark she left there not too long ago, her eyes fell to Carmillas collarbone, tracing the soft lines all the way to the start of her shirt, that was hiding her perfect round breasts. Lauras tongue poked out, licking her now dry lips as her mind wandered to what happened only hours ago. Part of her felt like it was only just a dream, a beautifully vivid dream that made her entire body feel like it was on fire, like electricity was running through her veins and escaping through the tips of her fingers and toes and lips. She couldn't believe that last night truly happened, that she was able to see Carmilla come undone underneath her, that she was the cause of it, that she could hear and feel her in that moment. God did Laura need a cold shower right then, because as much as she wanted the girl before last night, she wanted her even more right now, and she knew she had other things to worry about, like her uncle who visited after years of not a single word from him, and also school, and her job and helping out LaF and Perry. She had so many other things to worry about and to work on and to fix and live with, but all she could think about right now, and practically every other moment of her days lately, was Carmilla. There was no denying it, Laura was so falling in love, more then she would be willing to admit. But it was too soon, and there was no way she would just come out to the girl with her feelings. Just like that, out of the blue.

“Stop staring you weirdo.” Laura didn't notice when Carmilla woke up and saw her looking at her like some love sick fool, but when she looked up at her, she noticed that Carmillas eyes were still closed just like they were a second ago.

“What? I was not staring! Shut up.”

“You were so staring, cupcake.” Laura could see a smirk forming on Carmillas lips, but there was no way that the girl saw her staring at her before. Yes she was staring, but she will deny it for as long as she can. It's not like she wants Carmilla to think of her she as some sort of lust crazy weirdo that isn't able to keep her needs under control. Or at least her wandering eyes.

“Was not! You didn't even see me.” It was in that exact moment that Carmilla chose to stretch underneath her, arching up her back, her chest puffed out and now inches away from Lauras lips whos eyes instinctively fell down to the girls chest, getting caught only a mere second latter as Carmilla opened her eyes and looked down at her. The position they were in made a fire stir up inside Carmilla once again, bringing up the needy sensation she felt not long ago, the same needy sensation she managed to satisfy, but this time it seemed to be even bigger and stronger, and it took all of her self control not to grab a hold of Lauras hair and move the girls lips to just where she wants her.

“I see you now.” If Carmilla thought, till yesterday, that things with Laura seemed to be going too fast too soon, and if she had any fears about it, they all seemed to vanish the moment the girls honey brown eyes looked up at her with a spark that only seemed to flame up Carmillas need for the girl even more. She slowly ran her fingers up Lauras back, reaching the top of the girls shirt at her shoulders, and tugging on it forcefully, pulling Laura down to her in the process and crashing their lips together with a need that was getting bigger and bigger the longer they kissed. She felt one of Lauras hand reach just the smallest bit under her shirt, the skin on skin contact making her want even more as Lauras nails lightly scraped against her stomach. She wrapped her legs around the girls waist, crossing them at her ankles and pressing her firmly against herself.

“Should we … uhmm … talk … oh god … about what happened … before?” Lauras mind went dizzy as Carmillas lips started nipping at her jaw and making her way down her throat. She was sure her heart would explode in her chest as she felt Carmillas hot tongue leave a wet trail up her throat, bitting her bottom lip and humming her disagreement into Lauras mouth. She managed to switch their positions, almost falling of the couch as she did so, Lauras giggling echoing through the living room, finding it amusing when Carmillas hand somehow ended up being pinned under Lauras back, but the girls laughter was soon cut short as the raven haired beauty slowly pulled her hand from underneath her, running it over Lauras hip and thigh, her nails scratching the material of her jeans, moving to her knee and back up, fingers tracing an invisible pattern on the inside of her thigh. And she was close, so incredibly close to where Laura wanted her to be, the younger girl holding her breath the closer Carmilla got to her center, a smirk playing on her lips and she removed her hand completely in the last moment, her smile widening at Lauras little whine of protest.

“Ugh, you are evil!” Lauras head snapped back and she hit the back of it against the arm rest, but she couldn't care less, as Carmillas nails ran up and down her thighs, sending electrical shivers through her entire body.

“Why am I evil, cupcake?” Carmilla couldn't believe she could let herself go as much as she did right now and that she dared to touch Laura the way she was touching her. Seeing her roll her head back, her eyes shut closed and the almost inaudible sounds she was making were only pushing the older girl to want more, to reach out for more, her fingers the only ones doing anything at the moment, but for the girl laying on her back it seemed to be just the first step of what she really wanted.

“Because …” Laura could feel a weight lifting from her body and she looked up, seeing Carmilla sitting back on her knees, her both hands now running down Lauras thighs, and she noticed Carmillas eyebrow raised up in a challenge to finish her sentence, daring her to finish her explanation why she thought she was evil. She jumped into the dare right away. “I want you to touch me.” She saw Carmillas smirk falter for a moment, her eyes widened in surprise, clearly not expecting for the girl to say that, or anything at all. But the second Laura thought that Carmillas smirk would disappear completely, it came back, shining down at her with even more mischief then before and for some reason that turned Laura on even more.

“But I am touching you, cupcake.” Carmilla could feel the blood boiling through her veins as she tried to tease the girl more, denying her something they both wanted and needed more and more with each breath they took. The longer Carmilla tried to tease her the more teased she felt herself, the more she wanted Laura to be the one touching her, feeling her, but she wanted this, she wanted to make the girl feel good, to make her lose control underneath her, just like Carmilla lost control over herself only a few hours ago.

“No.” Laura breathed out, her legs jerking together, needing to feel some sort of pressure between her legs, any kind, but was stopped as her legs hit the sides of Carmillas knees that was sat between them, smiling down as she saw Lauras action, and she knew she shouldn't tease her any longer, but she wanted to hear her say it, she wanted to get her permission to touch her where she wanted without asking for it. She locked her eyes with Lauras, licking her lips as her hands traveled further up the girls thighs and over her hips, lifting her shirt up the smallest bit and exposing the tinnies bit of skin for her eyes to feast on it.

“Is this not me touching you?” She slid her hands under her shirt, nails dragging upwards to her chest, but stopping just underneath her bra, before she made her way down to the waistband of her jeans. “Are these not my fingers on your stomach?” The tips of her fingers slipped under the waistband, the back of her fingers lightly caressing the skin there, before running her fingers over her sides under the shirt. “My skin against yours?” She watched carefully as Laura sucked her lip between her teeth the closer she got to her breasts or her hips. She could only imagine what she was doing to the girl, how good it felt to be touched, but also how desperate she must have been for more. Craving for more. Pleading for more with her eyes.

Something inside of Laura seemed to have snapped once Carmillas hands were once again just underneath her breasts, and the girl grabbed Carmilla by her wrists, pulling her hands over her breasts and squeezing them with her own. Laura would have done a victory dance, cause of the breathy moan that she received from Carmilla at that point, realizing that the girl was just as turned on as she was, but the feeling of Carmillas hands was too pleasant for her to do anything else other then roll her eyes in her head and silently beg that Carmilla would realize that this is what she wants. What she needs.

After a second of being completely stunned by the girls action, Carmillas hands finally started to knead the soft flesh in her palms, eliciting soft sounds from the dept of Lauras throat. She bit the bottom of her lip as she felt hardened nipples through the material of the bra and the shirt that were quickly starting to annoy the hell out of her. She ran her hands down the shirt and fisted it in her hands, looking up at Laura, waiting for he green light to get rid of the thing that was restraining her from touching Laura fully.

“Can I?” Her voice turned low and raspy, coming out a little breathy. With the approving smile from Laura she quickly tugged the shirt up, pulling it off Laura completely as the girl sat up in front of her, lifting her hands up into the air, so that Carmilla could easy take her shirt off.

Carmilla never felt such a need before like she did in that moment with Laura, desperately needing and wanting to touch and kiss every inch of skin underneath her, her mind going dizzy as she threw Lauras shirt somewhere over the couch, not even caring that she ripped it apart where she tugged a bit too forcefully on it. She swallowed deeply as her eyes landed on Lauras bra covered breasts, the girl now sitting in front of her, her face inches away from Carmillas chest. Carmilla was too mesmerized by the view in front of her, dark purple bra with the smallest hint of navy blue butterflies placed perfectly on the material that was covering perky breasts, that she hardly noticed slender fingers slowly reaching under her shirt, pressing against her skin and slowly moving upwards, moving her shirt up in the process, revealing a toned stomach to Laura whos eyes shone like a little kids on Christmas morning when they got to open their long awaited present, carefully taking of the bow and wrapping paper, to finally see the gift they desired for so long. Her eyes locked with Carmillas that was still looking at her in awe, watching as Laura touched her with so much care like she was so incredibly fragile, so special and like she wanted nothing more then to take her precious time only admiring every inch of her. Admiring with her eyes, then her finger, and finally her lips, those lips that Carmilla craved for so desperately. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as Lauras hands slowly crawled further up, her hands stopping as she reached the sides of Carmillas breasts, waiting for a sign, any sign to know she can keep going, or stop, not wanting to rush the girl into anything she didn't want to do. Their eyes were still locked and remained that way as Carmillas hands reached up into the air, letting Laura pull the shirt off her body. The younger girl sat up on her knees now as well, her fingers brushing over Carmillas arms as she pushed the shirt over her head and arms. Her mouth was left slightly agape as she looked down at the black bra that was as dark as the night against Carmillas pale skin. Her fingers reached over Carmillas arms, over her shoulders and her fingers brushed against her collarbone as light as a feather, making their way to the bra straps, fingers hooking underneath them, playing with them, gently moving up and down, the back of her fingers brushing against Carmillas skin, until she finally pushed them down her shoulders. Lauras nervous fingers ran over the sides of the bra to the back of it, trying to hide her nervousness with a smile on her lips as she reached for the bra clasp, but after three blind tries to find it and open it up, she huffed in annoyance, too frustrated to notice the giggles that erupted from Carmilla and lifting one of the girls arms up in the air, leaning forwards, trying to look behind and see where the damn bra clasp was anyway.

“Where the hell is it?” Laura practically bent Carmilla over herself, trying to see where the clasp was, but stopped as Carmillas laughter echoed through the room, her body shaking from laughter.

“Stop squirming. I can't take this damn thing off.”

“Well maybe that's because you are doing it wrong.” Carmilla giggled as Laura finally sat back on her knees again, staring at the raven haired girl in confusion. Carmilla gave her a smirk of her own and patted the clasp between her breasts, realization finally dawning in Lauras mind.

“Front clasp? I totally knew that was there.” Laura tried to act cool, reaching out with one hand to finally get rid of the bra, intent to hook her finger over the clasp and in matter of seconds she would have a topless Carmilla sitting in front of her. But a playfully swat to the hand made the girl pull her hand back in surprise, looking up at Carmilla in fear that she might have gotten the signals all wrong.

“Too late.” Before Laura was about to protest and say anything at all, she was pushed by her shoulders and fell on her back, Carmilla hovering only inches away from her, the same smirk she wore before still present on her lips and Laura had to bite the inside of her mouth to keep a moan inside that was begging to escape just by the mere look on Carmillas face.

_God, she is so insanely sexy! How the hell did I end up underneath her? Just fucking touch me already! Please touch me!_

“Anything you want, cupcake.” Lauras eyes snapped open as Carmillas voice reached her ears, informing her that she really did say all that out loud and not only thought it in her mind. She had no time to feel embarrassed by it, because as soon as Carmilla spoke, her lips started placing open mouther kisses down her collarbone, the soft flesh of her breasts, moving down her stomach, one last kiss placed just above the waistband of her jeans, but it seemed that neither girl wanted it to stop just there. Laura bucked her hips up, hitting Carmillas chin lightly, the other girl once again kissing her way up Lauras stomach, and she didn't care to take Lauras bra off, instead she just tugged it down under her breasts, her lips quickly sucking the hardened nipple into her mouth, that was oh so sensitive to the simplest touch. Lauras hands fell into Carmillas dark locks, trying to control herself, not wanting to pull too hard and hurt the girl, but the second Carmillas teeth scraped over her nipple she couldn't help herself and she tugged on it, her hips bucking up, needing more pressure, more friction. Carmillas growl, as she eagerly sucked and licked and bit her nipple, made Laura almost come there and then, but she needed more, she wanted more. She let go of Carmillas hair with one hand, reaching down between them and quickly unbuttoning her jeans, her knuckles hitting Carmillas center in the process, who finally caught on on what was happening a bit further south. She let go of Lauras nipple with a slight pop, her lips wet as she reached down with her hand, grabbing Lauras wrist just as her hand was about to slip past the waistband and into her jeans. At any other moment Carmilla would have smiled at the whine of protest Laura gave out as Carmilla moved her hand away, but one look up into those honey brown eyes that were practically screaming, _I surrender, just do what ever you want to me, please just touch me,_ made Carmilla replace Lauras hand with her own, an almost silent _Finally_ , the last thing she heard as her fingers slipped inside the girls panties. This was all new to her, and she was worried that perhaps she will do something wrong, but as soon as her middle finger brushed against Lauras bundle of nerves, the girls eyes rolling back at the contact, that assured Carmilla that she may not be as clueless as she thought. She experimentally made slow circles against the girls clit, which seemed to be just what she wanted, and Carmilla tried to memorize her face full of pleasure as she added another finger to the one that was already brushing against her clit, moving in careful, almost measured circles. She watched as Lauras back arched up and Carmilla was quick to attach her lips to the previously abandoned nipple, flicking her tongue over it, her tongue that was copying the movements of her fingers further south. She felt Lauras fingers in her hair, scratching her scalp as her hips rolled against Carmillas hand, wordlessly begging for more.

“ _Oh God_.” It was Carmilla, whos lips let those words escape as she let her fingers dip further down, Lauras wet folds welcoming her fingers inside her. She swore the girl was purring underneath her as her middle finger pressed against her, slowly pushing inside her, embracing the feeling of the unknown. A moan escaped both their lips, Lauras as she finally got what she so desperately wanted, and Carmillas, as she finally felt what she thought she never would. She felt like her entire body was set on fire and after a few slow thrusts inside Laura, she couldn't help but want more, her middle finger curling inside her, before slowly slipping all the way out, only too be joined by yet another finger, making their way inside the girls hot wetness that almost felt like it was embracing her fingers, wanting them deep within. She pressed her palm against Lauras clit, and she was certain she felt a throbbing there, unsure if it was coming from Lauras center, that was desperate for relies, or if it were coming from her, the blood rushing like a tornado through her body. Or maybe it was just part of Carmillas imagination, she was not sure. She rolled her palm against Lauras clit, her fingers thrusting in and out in a slow pace as she felt a tug on her hair, making her move away from the nipple she was so desperately sucking on, like her life depended on it, and was met with honey brown eyes, whos pupils were dilated, making the eyes a darker brown.

She launched herself up to Lauras lips, kissing the girl like it were their first and last kiss all in one. Hungry teeth bitting and tugging, soothing with wet tongues, breathing each other in, Lauras heart beating furiously against her ribcage as she once again moved her hand between them. As much as she loved the feel of Carmilla inside her, and as much as she craved it for a while now, she was desperate for more. She grabbed Carmillas wrist and motioned for the girl to speed up her thrusts. It didn't take long for her to start spitting curse words from her lips between moaning out Carmillas name in broken sobs of pleasure as Carmillas fingers started pumping in and out of her in an almost furious pace. Their kisses turned sloppy and soon it was nothing more then clashing of teeth together, and Carmilla pushed herself up on one hand as the other was still working its magic between Lauras legs, her fingers curling and stretching, feeling liquid heath dripping down her fingers and down Lauras folds. A pulsating feeling embraced her fingers and it was as if she was being pulled deeper and deeper inside the girl, until finally everything went still for a moment. Her eyes memorizing every little frown and twitch on Lauras face, the girls mouth left agape in a soundless scream, her nails digging into Carmillas shoulders, and Carmilla watched as a driblet of sweat made its way down the side of Lauras face. She carefully slowed down the pace of her fingers, a few more slow trusts in and out, before she tried to removed her fingers completely out of her, but was stopped as Lauras thighs trapped her hand in place, the girl finally letting out a sound.

“Oh my God. Fuck.” She blinked her eyes open, looking up at Carmilla who looked at her with complete adoration. “Are you sure you never done this before?” Laura smiled up at her, a shy smile making its way to Carmillas face as the girl only nodded silently. “Well, it doesn't show.” Laura tried to calm her breathing when she realized that Carmillas hand was still trapped between her legs. She loosened the pressure of her legs and slowly pulled Carmillas hand from between her legs, holding her gaze all the way and hoping her face didn't give out her disappointment as Carmillas fingers slipped out of her completely. She brought Carmillas hand all the way to her lips and her heart was racing from the wide eyed look Carmilla was giving her. She sucked a single finger into her mouth, her eyes shutting closed as she tasted herself and a faint hint of Carmilla on the girls finger. She smiled around the finger, moaning as she once again opened her eyes, Carmilla now looking at her in awe, her lips parted and mouth dry. She couldn't believe what she just saw, but she knew she wanted to do the same.

“You wanna try?” Laura teasingly asked, still holding Carmillas hand near her lips as the girl leaned forward, licking her lips once, before curiously sucking her middle finger into her mouth. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as she tasted Laura around the digit. She swirled her tongue around the finger, wanting to lick up every little bit of Lauras taste, not noticing the lustful look in the girls eyes as she silently watched her. “That, is so fucking hot.” Laura grabbed Carmillas face and pulled her into a kiss that was a promise for more. And it would have been more then just a promise if it weren't for the sound of the doorbell ringing, that Laura practically begged Carmilla to ignore, but the second time it was heard they both pulled apart in frustration.

“Your aunt has the worst timing, I swear to God.” Carmilla huffed as she sat up, running her fingers through her hair and trying to tame it down a bit. She stood up on wobbly legs, the aching need between her legs getting worse as she looked down at where Laura was laying, her breasts exposed and erect nipples standing out, her hair a mess and her face flushed red, still confused as to what was going on, but she soon snapped out of it as Carmilla threw her shirt over to her from behind the couch. “Ready to face the world, cupcake?” Carmilla giggled as Lauras only answer was to press the shirt she was holding over her face, groaning into it. Carmilla was quick to pull her own shirt on, before walking out of the living room, giving Laura some time to get dressed and pull herself together, before they had to act like adults and keep their needs under control. But with Lauras taste tingling on her tongue, Carmilla knew that that was going to be a lot easier said then done.

 


	23. Hot water and lost phones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy gentle readers. So, I don't really know what happened in this chapter...my hand sliped? Maybe? It will happen again, most likely. If you want it to happen more offten. If not, it probably still will XD. Enjoy.

_Okay, so maybe I should have left the moment Emma stepped inside the house. Or they should have left since it's my house. My mother's house, but still. Or I could have gone to my room and take a shower while they talk about everything that happened yesterday. Well, almost everything. Maybe I can do that now. I will just slowly inch myself away from Laura and let them continue their discussion, while I bolt upstairs and, and …_

Carmilla tried to carefully slide to the other side of the couch, from where she was currently siting right next to Laura, the two facing the girls aunt that was sitting across from them on the chair. She was intent to walk out of the room with some lame excuse that would give her at least a solid ten to fifteen minutes of alone time. But before she could even move a breath away from Laura, she felt the girls hand move behind her, sliding around her waist and keeping her frozen in the spot. Carmilla was not used to being shown any signs of affection from other people before, not in private and certainly not in public. But Laura shows up and shows her she cares about her in every way possible. She seemed to pay complete attention to her aunt that is siting across from them, explaining God knows what, about how she found her uncle Graham and how he chose to show up in Silas. But the thumb that made its way underneath Carmillas shirt and rubbed her skin soothingly, made the raven haired girl realize, that Laura wasn't paying that much attention to what her aunt was saying after all.

Carmilla felt shivers running through her entire body from that simple small touch, the touch that reminded her that she was left with a needy ache between her legs that was begging for her attention. Actually Lauras attention, but that clearly wasn't the right time. She chose to ignore the shiver and the almost throbbing like need between her thighs, crossing her legs and looking up to where Emma was sitting and reaching into her pocket for her phone. What Carmilla did not expect is that once she crosses her legs, there would be more pressure to her center, making the needed even bigger. She was quick to cover a gasp that escaped her with a fake cough, standing up from the couch and finally excusing herself out of the living room. She was not even half way up the stairs to go to her room when she heard Emma and Laura walking over to the front door, and she turned around, looking down at them, as the two made their way out of the house. Carmilla was sure they said something, but she could not understand a single word they spoke, her logic said that they bid their goodbyes, and by the apologetic look in Lauras eyes, she was sure it was just that. She saw the girls eyes linger on her a moment longer before she followed her aunt out through the door.

A minute longer, Carmilla stood in the middle of the stairs, confused and slightly offended that Laura just left with her aunt like that, she knew she had no right to feel like that, to wish for the girl to come back inside and for them to finish what they started this morning. But the rational part of her felt that it was better this way, that they need some space, some time to clear their thoughts from what happened.

Carmilla went back down, locking up the front door, before going up the stairs into her spacious bedroom. Most of the bedroom was bright in color, the walls a bright green, the big book shelf in one corner of the room was an almost vibrant red, while the one near the bed was as blue as the sky. There wasn't many things in her room, and that is how Carmilla liked it, besides the bookshelves there was a big enough closet for her clothes, which resembled the color of yellow oiled paper, a desk that was the color of the deepest parts of the ocean, with a laptop placed on the middle of it and a few notepads and papers on the edge of it. Then there was Carmillas bed, placed neatly by the wall, dark red sheets, that matched her plaid shirt she usually wore to school. But the bed was the second best thing in the room, if you asked Carmilla. What the girl liked the most, was the ceiling of her room. It was pitch dark, with neon starts drawn all over it. Carmilla always loved the starts, and a few years ago, she accidentally broke her leg after tripping down the stairs in school, which prevented her to do the one thing she truly loved, stargazing from the old bridge, just outside the town. The moment Kirsch heard of her accident, he was quick to ask her mothers permission to paint the ceiling for her, knowing that she would be frustrated if she wouldn't be able to go out on her own. So for the night that Carmilla had to stay at the hospital after breaking her leg, Kirsch spend the night in her room, painting it for her pleasure. To say that Carmilla was surprised when she came home the other day was an understatement. She did not know she had as good of a friend as Kirsch was, and from that day on, they were almost inseparable. Sure he was in a pain in the ass at moments, but Carmilla admitted to herself that she could be too, but at the end of the day, he was the one she could turn to, in any moment of the day.

Carmilla closed the door behind her, not even bothering to lock it behind her since she was home alone, and she knew she would be for another few hours. She grabbed her shirt by its sides and pulled it over her head, quickly tossing it into the hamper by the door in the bathroom. She placed her phone, from her pocket, on the sink and took a quick glance at herself in the mirror, noticing the bruise that Lauras lips left on her neck, and she ran a single finger down her neck to that spot, wishing that she could feel Lauras lips there once again. She closed her eyes as her fingers ran down her collarbone and over the material of her bra, before finding the clasp between her breasts and unclasping it. She wondered what it would feel like, if she would have let Laura take her bra of completely, if the girls eyes would linger on her, taking her in as if she were a piece of art work, if she would slowly trace her hands over her breasts, careful not to make any fast movements, not wanting to hurt the girl, or if she would have latched her lips around her hardened nipple even before her bra would have fallen do the ground.

She gasped as her own palms massaged her breasts, unaware that she was even doing anything, until she imagined the tip of Lauras tongue running over her nipple, and her own thumb brushed against that hardened peak, making her eyes pop open with the realization that she was touching herself for the first time like that. And that she was doing that with Laura in her mind. She shock her head and quickly turned around, tossing her bra in the hamper, before turning on the water, making sure it's hot enough to clear her mind and relax her body, because that is just what she needs right now. A long hot shower. Or at least that is what Carmilla was trying to convince herself of.

While the steam was enveloping the bathroom, Carmilla unbuttoned the button of her pants and pulled the zipper down, shimming out of her pants and underwear at the same time. As soon as she tossed them to the rest of her clothes, she stepped under the shower, pulling the curtains closed, letting the hot watter hit her body. She inhaled sharply as the heath of the water almost burned her skin on its first touch, but a moment later, she was already getting used to the heat and letting it wash down all her worries and thoughts. She felt her hair sticking to her back as she grabbed her shampoo, massaging her scalp as the liquid under her fingers turned into thick white foam. She felt the watter hitting her back, as she finished rubbing the remains of the shampoo into her hair, and running the rest of the foam down her body. She grabbed her sponge from the side of the shower and rubbed it up and down her hands slowly, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the heath of the watter and the smell of coconuts coming from her shampoo. She tilted her head back as she ran the sponge over her neck and shoulders, down her chest, her movements slow, precise. Her thoughts ran of to Laura once again as her one hand ran over her stomach and the other, holding the sponge, ran across her breasts. This time she didn't try to shake the girl out of her head, but instead let her mind create images of the girl, there with her, under the hot shower, pressed with her naked chest against her back, and it were her hands that ran over Carmillas stomach, and up to her breasts, cupping them in her gentle hands, her fingers teasing her hardened peaks, pinching and tugging, making Carmilla gasp from her touch. It was Lauras hand, not Carmillas, the one that made its way down Carmillas stomach, her hand that ran over her hip, nails scratching her skin there, leaving bright red lines that were practically screaming _**mine**_. Lauras fingers that made their way over to the inside of her thigh, her fingers that pushed her legs apart. Carmillas lips parted in a perfect 'o' as she imagined Lauras fingers moving teasingly slow over her folds, almost massaging her lips, before parting them, a single digit running over the inside, gathering her wetness there, and bringing it all the way up to her most sensitive bud, that was already begging for her touch. 

“Oh God!” Carmillas eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt the so much needed pressure against her clit, a single finger circling around it and over it, every new touch shooting another wave of liquid heath to her core. She let the sponge she was holding in her hand till now, fall to the ground, and holding herself up with that hand against the wall, as her other hand slowly explored with the pleasure between her thighs.

“ _You like that, don't you?”_ She imagined Lauras voice just by her ear, low and raspy, seducing her. _“You love when I touch you like that.”_ Her tongue teasing the shell of her ear, before placing hot open mouthed kisses down her neck and shoulder. Carmilla bit down on her bottom lip as she imagined Laura adding another finger to her movements between her legs, speeding up in the same time as she would bite down into Carmillas shoulder from behind, the girls naked body pressing harder against hers. Grinding into her. 

The water in the shower was cooling of quickly, sending shivers down Carmillas body, but the heath between her legs was only increasing the faster her fingers moved over her throbbing clit. She needed more, her body needed more. She imagined Lauras free hand grabbing her hip and digging her nails deep into her skin, pushing herself harder against Carmilla, her fingers moving lower.

“ _You're mine.”_ A throaty moan echoed through the bathroom as two of Carmillas fingers disappeared inside her, curling up as her palm pressed against her clit, and she couldn't stop her hips from bucking against her hand. She could almost see Laura behind her, see her smiling against her skin as she curled her fingers deeper inside her. She felt herself clench and unclench around her fingers, wetness dripping all over them, pulling them deeper inside, wanting them to finally give her the release she was so desperate for.

“ _La - Laura_ …” One last thrust and the heat in the pit of her stomach exploded inside of her, Lauras name the last and only word Carmillas lips could utter in the moment of pure pleasure. She swore she saw a galaxy form behind closed eyes as she almost collapsed against the wall, her forehead pressed against the cold tiles, and her heart pumping against her ribcage. She removed her hand between her legs, her body whining in protest as she washed off her hand in the now almost cold water. She pushed herself away from the wall on wobbly legs and tried to quickly wash of the remains of soap from her body, before catching a cold. 

Her body shivered as she stepped out of the shower, quickly wrapping herself up in a warm towel and taking another one to soak up the water from her hair. Even with the shiver, her body was still humming from the pleasure it felt only moments ago, as Carmilla grabbed her phone from the sink and walked into her bedroom, making her way over to the bed.

The moment her back hit the soft mattress, she let a sigh of content leave her lips as she closed her eyes. She could not believe she just did that, that she let herself go, that she let herself feel complete and total pleasure, and it was all because of Laura. The little ray of sunshine that walked into her life only a few weeks ago. A smile broke out on her face as she thought back to that morning, to Lauras face underneath her, to the pleasure she saw on the girls face, the sweet smile, the bright eyes that were so full of need and lust. And to the taste of the girl on her tongue. Carmilla did not know that she could feel such pleasure from nothing more then the simple taste of the girl on her tongue. She pulled a pillow over her face, suffocating a low moan into it, because she already missed the taste of her, the way her touch felt against her, and those damn kissable lips of hers. If it weren't for her aunt coming over that morning, she could have felt her more, kissed her more. _Fuck_ , she could have tasted her more. Carmilla groaned into the pillow before tossing it down to the foot of the bed. She reached out for her phone, that she left on the edge of the bed, and her eyes widened as she read what time it was.

“Crap! I'm so late for class.”

 

***

 

If Laura was being completely honest, she only heard every third of forth word that came out of her aunts mouth. Not that she wasn't interested in what the woman was saying, but she had other things in mind right then. Mainly, Carmilla.

She wished they didn't leave so fast, or actually she wished her aunt would have left on her own. Actually that was not even true, she wished that her aunt didn't come over in the first place. Laura groaned in her car seat silently, lucky that her aunt was too busy explaining how it would be a good thing for her to give her uncle another chance and let him explain what ever the hell he had to explain, for her to notice Lauras groan. Or maybe she was talking about something completely different, Laura wouldn't even figure that out in the moment, because all that she could think about was Carmilla. 

_Her lips taste so good. And that smirk, just wow. Great job on creating that one, God. But why did you have to send my aunt over so damn early?! Carmilla and I were just about to … do stuff and stuff, and my aunt shows up and now she can't stop talking about uncle Graham and … Wait, maybe if I just agree with talking to him again, she would let me get out of the car and I can call Carmilla. We can go to school together and maybe later, we can continue where we stopped, before we got interrupted by Blondie McDimples over here._

“Okay, I'll do it.” Laura looked over at her aunt that just stopped at the parking lot of Lauras high school. She left the engines running, which was a clear sign that she was in a rush to get somewhere else after dropping Laura off.

“Really? You know I will go with you this time, so you two don't end up in a blood war or something.” Emma tried to joke, but the look of seriousness in Lauras eyes made the woman take on a more serious tone herself. “Laura, I know this isn't easy for you, but would it be really that bad to have uncle Graham back in your life?”

“Maybe not.” Laura looked out of the drivers window, and noticing long red hair that disappeared behind the big school door. “But can we talk about this later? I'm gonna be late for class.”

“Sure thing, kid.” Emmas smile was genuine and warm, and so was her embrace as she met Laura half way in a tight hug, before letting the girl go and watching as she, with quick footsteps, disappeared inside the school, before making her own way out of the parking lot.

“Finally.” Laura peaked out from one of the school windows, watching as her aunt drove off, before reaching into her pocket to grab her phone, but coming out empty handed. “What the? Damn it.”

 

***

 

Carmilla looked around her room for her boots, but had no luck in finding them, even after looking under her bed. She dried up her hair, tying it up in a messy pony tail with a few loose hairs falling around her face as she ran down the stairs, almost tripping over the last one, and cursing under her breath as she turned around to glare at it. She straightened her posture, brushing down the wrinkles on her purple plaid shirt, as she walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and after staring inside it for a few moments, she grabbed an apple and closed the door with her foot. She was still barefoot when she reached the living room, holding the apple firmly with her teeth, as she finally stumbled upon her boots. She took a bite of her apple, and placing the rest of it on the table, as she sat on the hand rest of the couch, grabbing one of her boots and pulling down the zipper of it so she could finally finish getting ready for school and hopefully run across Laura before their next mutual class. As she thought about the girl, her eyes landed on something familiar that was lying on the floor, just under the table, and Carmilla leaned down, picking it up and smirking, noticing it was Lauras phone, and the girl clearly lost it here, when they were …

_Nope. No. I am not going to think about it again. I am not going to think about what we were doing right on this couch this morning. Thinking about it only makes me feel needy, and I do not have time to feel needy. I'm just gonna take the phone with me to school and when I meet Laura, I will give it to her. The phone. Not it. I mean, yes it, but it, as in her phone. I can't believe I am having a discussion with myself. Snap out of it Karnstein and put on your boots._

Carmilla had one boot on her foot already, as the doorbell rang at the front door. She didn't even have time to pull the zipper up all the way, as the ringing repeated itself over and over again, making the raven haired girl groan in frustration, one boot halfway zipped up on her foot and the other one bare of it.

“Just hold on, already! I'm almost there.” Carmilla hopped on her bare foot to the front door, while unsuccessfully trying to zip up the boot on the other, that was clearly as stubborn as she was, and she chose to pull the zipper down, removing the boot completely and tossing it over to the entrance of the living room in frustration, deciding to wear some other shoes to school instead.

There was a knock on the door this time, and Carmilla quickly unlocked the door, opening it and coming face to face with the girl that left her house almost two hour ago.

“Laura?” The look on Carmillas face was one of surprise, but the sweet smile that greeted Laura, the moment she came into Carmillas view, quickly changed into one of a sinister, as soon as the girl opened her mouth to speak.

“Hi. I, uhm, I forgot …” Before Laura had the time to finish her sentence she was pulled into the house, Carmillas hand fisting her shirt and pulling the girl flush against her, their bodies crashing with a force that would knock out the air out of anyone, but with the look in Carmillas eyes when they were a breath away from each other, Laura couldn't even care about breathing at that point. Her lips captured Carmillas in a quick kiss, a faint taste of apples on her tongue as she felt herself being pushed against the door, that Carmilla quickly closed with her foot as she pulled Laura inside.

She expected to feel a sharp pain hitting her back as she came into contact with the door, expected the air to be knocked out of her lounges, but that never came. She could feel the door behind her, but it seemed that Carmilla was careful not to hurt her, even though her lips were talking a story of their own. She gasped as she felt Carmillas lips leaving hot kisses down her neck, nibbling on her skin, she could feel the girls hunger for her, but she found the little ounce of self control she had to gently push Carmilla up and the smallest bit away from her as she tried to capture her lips once again.

“What?” Carmillas eyes searched the girl for any sign that she might have done something wrong, that she hurt her in any way, but her eyes were still so dark and lustful, that Laura couldn't help but bite her lip at the sight.

“Nothing. I just, I forgot.” Lauras eyes traveled down Carmillas body and back up, to be met with a pair of smirking lips.

“You forgot what, cutie?” Carmilla licked her lips slowly, knowing full well that Lauras eyes were capturing every little movement of hers, and enjoying it fully.

“I forgot. What I … forgot.” Lauras lips felt dry and the air around her seemed heavier all of a sudden, as she kept her eyes on Carmillas dark red lips, that were the smallest bit smeared at the sides from their kissing, but her pearly whites were still smirking at her seductively, and the smeared lipstick around her lips only made her look that much hotter.

“You forgot what you forgot?” Carmilla mocked her, but loving every moment of having Laura there in front of her like that, her eyes watching her. Seeing how her fists clench and unclench by her sides, as if she was afraid to reach out and claim what is rightfully hers.

“Yes. I forgot. You … you're distracting.” Laura took a careful step forward, her eyes still focused on Carmillas smirking lips.

“Are you complaining, cutie?” Carmilla let her tongue dance across her teeth, watching as Lauras own lips parted at the sight, and all the girl could do was shake her head, a silent _no_ breathed out. “Do you want to …”

“Yes!” Laura said, before Carmilla could even finish her question, making the older girl smile in front of her.

“You don't even know what …”

“Yes!” Laura said once again, this time a full blown smile on her face as she looked up at Carmilla that couldn't stop the giggly laugh that escaped her lips.

“But you …”

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes.”

“You are so weird.” Carmilla laughed at Lauras childlike behavior, and realized that, that is one of the things that makes the girl even more appealing. “Do you know any other word, other then yes?”

“Yes.” Laura nodded eagerly. She felt proud of herself, because she was able to put a smile on Carmillas face, a smile that made her heart skip a beat.

“Come on silly. Time for class.” Carmilla turned her back to Laura, the other watching her with a pout on her lips.

“I don't wanna go to class. Class sucks.” Laura crossed her arms on her chest and watched as Carmilla slowly turned around to face her, from where she was standing at the end of the stairs, one eyebrow raised at her questionably, her head tilted to the side, as she played with the top button of her shirt.

“So you don't wanna learn new things with me?” Her voice was seductive and low, and it was in that moment that Laura realized that instead of them walking out of the house, Carmilla was motioning with her finger, making the come here to me move, beckoning Laura closer to her.

“Learning things? You mean …?” Laura watched like hypnotized as the button on Carmillas shirt popped open and her fingers moved lower to the second one. She could barely see when she nodded at her question, she was to focused on the next button that popped open, before she felt those same fingers move down her arm and intertwine their fingers together. She watched as Carmilla turned her back to her and slowly pulled her up the stairs with her, just like on the night that they first met.

And just like on that night, Laura was more then willing to fallow this girl to where ever she would take her.

 


	24. Bed time and bad timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know it has been forever since I updated, and I apologize. Life has been crazy and family has been even crazyer. Anyway, I wont be making any promises for when the next chapter will be posted, but I promise I will do my best. Thank you to everyone that is reading, and please enjoy my other attempt at smut. comment and stuff..thank you :)

“So, are you gonna just stand there, or will you come a little bit closer to me?” Carmilla was clearly amused by the shy look on Lauras face, as the latter stood by the entrance of the room, leaning against the door. Carmilla couldn't get inside the room fast enough, but Laura seemed to hesitate as she took a step inside. The moment she walked in, she froze in her spot, letting go of Carmillas hand, who at that moment didn't think much of it, only taking a few steps inside herself, before turning on her heel and looking at Laura, whos eyes were traveling over every inch of the girl, before capturing Carmillas dark eyes. A hundred different expressions crossed her face as she pushed herself the smallest bit from the door, her nerves were on the edge and she opened her mouth several times, wanting to get out words, but they never came. She looked like a fish out of water and even though it was an amusing sight for the first minute or so, Carmilla started to get nervous, wondering, that perhaps Laura had changed her mind in the few short steps it took from their make out session in the middle of the staircase, where Lauras hands were running over every curve of Carmillas body, grabbing and tugging on her clothes, pushing her against the wall, her lips hungry against Carmillas mouth. But the moment that fear popped up in Carmillas mind, it was destroyed the very next moment as Lauras lips crashed against hers.

So maybe it wasn't the perfect kiss, maybe it wasn't slow and gentle, but it was what they both needed in that moment, it's what their bodies were reaching out for. Tongues brushing against each other, lips that were eagerly sucking in the breathy moans as hands ran up and down, tugging on clothes, while unsteady feet somehow managed to bring the two girls all the way to the bed. Laura was the first to break the kiss, her eyes open and watching as Carmilla leaned forward, her lips seeking hers. The moment of hesitation that Laura felt as she entered Carmillas room was now completely gone, and the only thing she felt, only thing she wanted was to bring the girl in front of her to the verge of pleasure and beyond, but after some serious teasing, of course. She wanted to make her weak in the knees and leave her breathless and begging for more. She smirked as Carmillas brows furrowed cause of the lack of kissing, and before she could open her eyes, she felt her back hitting the soft bed underneath her, as Laura pushed her down onto it, and quickly followed after her, straddling her lap.

Carmilla held onto her for dear life, Laura quickly capturing her lips once more, this time the kiss softer, gentler, but she could still feel the girls hunger in it, she could feel her own hunger. She let her hands roam up and down Lauras back as the latter teased Carmillas lips with her tongue, and in the same moment she gained entrance into Carmillas mouth, Laura felt her hands possessively grabbing her ass over her jeans and pulling her closer. The heath between her legs was growing bigger and Laura positioned herself in the way, that she was now able to grind herself against Carmillas thigh, as the girl kept her grip firmly on Lauras ass.

Laura left her lips to kiss down her jaw, her teeth scraping over her skin, and a soft moan echoed in the room, who's it was, she was not sure, but the way Carmillas thigh was pressing against her center, she figured it must have been hers. She pressed a few more kisses down her neck, nibbling on a spot here and there, before making her way down Carmillas body. As much as Laura wanted and needed to come right then and there, the pressure between her legs too perfect and if she spent another minute rocking her hips the way she did, she would have come to complete satisfaction. But the way she left things this morning with Carmilla, she wanted to give the girl the much needed attention. She lifted up her shirt to her just under her chest, kissing the exposed skin, inhaling the intoxicating smell of Carmillas skin as she let her one hand travel up and down the girls leg, gently brushing against it, and the other hand helping her keep her balance.

Carmilla rolled her eyes and let her head fall against the pillow as she felt fingers slowly inching up the inside of her clothed thigh, the material of the pants suffocating her body, the closer those fingers came to her throbbing center. Her hips jerked upwards and she propped herself up on her elbows, staring Laura dead in the eyes, the girls lips leaving another soft kiss just under her bellybutton. Carmillas expression was serious and almost threatening all at the same time, which made Laura smile playfully against her skin.

“Off.” Was all she said, but it seemed that for Laura that was not even nearly enough. The girl did nothing but smirk up at Carmilla, who finally seemed to realize what Laura wanted her to do. But that was not going to happen. “You don't want to help me?” Carmilla raised an eyebrow as Laura rested her chin just above the waistband of her pants, having no intention of continuing what she started. Or at least she tried to play of it like that. She was curious what Carmilla would do next if she just stopped everything she was doing. And she was she so not expecting Carmillas next move. She watched as the girl took of her shirt and bra, almost effortless, her eyes never leaving Lauras. But that was not what surprised Laura the most, no, that was not it. Carmillas next move, was beyond anything Laura could have expected to see, even in her wildest dreams.

Running her hands down her chest, cupping her breasts and playfully pinching her nipples, all while Lauras was watching, Carmilla reached with one hand down, as if trying to stroke Lauras face with it, but instead, she let her hand just lift up Lauras chin, enough for her to sneak her hand inside her pants and brush her fingers over her pantie covered folds, adding extra pressure to her clit. Laura was left with her mouth open, and if it were any other moment, Carmilla would have teased her for it, or attempt to make some sort of not so funny joke about it, that would make the girl blush and giggle anyway, but right now, with her hand in her pants, and Laura so freaking close to where she wanted her, she was left speechless. Lucky for her, Lauras was not.

“Fuck that is so hot.” Laura propped herself on her hands, eyes drifting from Carmillas face, to the fingers that were pinching a hardened nipple, then down to where her hand was hidden inside her pants. There was hardly any movement, and the way Carmilla was bitting her bottom lip and trying to keep her eyes open, made Laura regret not wanting to take of the girls pants a few minutes before. She was careful not to do anything Carmilla wouldn't want, she was sure she would stop her if she didn't want her to to what she did next. Lauras fingers slowly moving over her hips and over the waistband of her pants, unbuttoning them, and slowly pulling down the zipper, not wanting Carmilla to stop her movements. The raven haired girl slowed down the fingers that were rubbing over her now damp panties, watching as Laura took her time, treating her like the most fragile thing on earth. And as sweet as that may be most of the time, right now, that was far from what Carmilla wanted.

“Laura.” She waited for the girl to look up at her, her pupils wide, lips parted the smallest bit, and her fingers stopping their movement on her pants. She watched as Laura sucked her bottom lip between her teeth the moment two words came out of Carmillas mouth, setting everything in a faster pace. “Fuck me.”

Laura didn't even take her time to think about what she was doing, a strength she was unaware she even possessed showed up on the surface as she tugged on Carmillas tight pants, once, twice, and in the third try, those pants flew across the room, hitting the wall and landing on the floor. She crawled her way up Carmillas legs, kissing every inch of exposed skin, before she was hovering just above her black panties. She chanced one last look up to Carmilla, as the other spread her legs for her, her eyes closed and her bottom lip between her teeth, desperately waiting for Laura to make her next move.

A soft moan escaped her lips as Laura pressed the softest kiss against her pantie covered clit. She pressed a few more kisses on the inside of her thigh, her teeth playfully scraping against the skin. She felt Carmillas hips buck up underneath her, wanting more, wanting Laura to touch her in every way possible. She was desperate for her touch. And as Laura was gently sucking on her inner thigh, obviously attempting to leave a hickey there, Carmilla forced her eyes open and looked down between her legs, where the only thing she could see was the top of Lauras head, rocking the slightest bit. And just that very sight made her come even closer to satisfaction.

“Laura, please.” It was the breathlessness of those two words that made the girl finally break away from her assault on pale thigh, and turn her head to the side, her fingers hooking at the waistband of the panties and pulling them down her legs. She felt her heart racing inside her chest as she once again came closer to Carmillas, now completely exposed center, and she inhaled deeply, as her tongue got the very first taste of the girl. As soon as her tongue reached the sensitive bundle of nerves, she felt Carmillas hands flying down to her head, fisting locks of hair in her hands, and she pulled hard enough to make it hurt, but not to make the pain unbearable as Laura continued to lap at her folds, her tongue swirling around curiously. She let her tongue thrust deeper inside, feeling a slight pulsating sensation around it, Carmillas hips bucking against her face faster, the longer Laura kept her tongue inside. The girl was completely intoxicated by her taste, by her wetness, by the heath radiating from within her.

Carmilla was sure she must have been dreaming. She wondered if this was really happening, or did she simply fall asleep on her bed after the shower this morning. Laura was there, with her, and she was doing amazing things with her tongue that set Carmillas entire body on fire, every little inch of her was buzzing with need and lust. She never felt more alive in her entire life. Her heart was racing like crazy and she was sure she was completely flushed. But honestly, she did not care. Her mind shut down after the first flick of Lauras tongue against her clit and all the heath running through her body was now gathered down in the pit of her stomach, only getting stronger and stronger the longer Laura swirled her tongue around.

“Oh God!” Was the last thing Laura heard as she went deaf for a few moments, Carmillas thighs shutting closed against her head. She kept her eyes closed, and she was unable to hear anything, but the ringing in her head. Carmillas grip tightened on her hair, her hips bucking up faster and harder against Lauras face, before she went completely still, a single moment of calmness, before Laura felt another wave of wetness dripping against her tongue, and she was beyond eager to lick up every little drop of her. She felt Carmilla sit up slightly, her hands still firmly in Lauras hair, and the younger girl spread her legs further apart, not wanting to stop.

Carmillas body shook as another wave of pleasure overcame her. Her head lolled back as Laura sucked on her clit, and she was sure she was going to collapse any moment now from the sensation the girl was giving her, teeth scrapping against her clit playfully. She took the last bit of strength she had inside her, pulling the girls head up, making her crawl up and sit on Carmillas lap, the girl quickly searching out her lips and kissing her with such desperations, as if it were their very last kiss. Carmilla moaned as Lauras tongue sneaked inside her mouth, tasting herself on it, and she tightened her grip around the girls waist, where her hands moved from her head the moment the girl sat on her.

“You taste so amazing.” Lauras whispered against her lips as they broke their kiss to reach out for some air. She couldn't let go of her, her entire body feeling an incredible pull towards the girl. “I think I might be addicted to you.” She said every single word with such seriousness, but couldn't keep her lips from tugging up in a smile as Carmilla giggled in her arms. Her heart was reaching out for the girl, even as she was holding her close. Everything about her was beyond perfect. _This moment was perfect. Time to live in the moment Hollis. Just say it. Say it. Take a deep breath and just go for it. Say …_

“I love you.” Carmillas eyes widened as those words reached her ears. They were not whispered, they were loud and clear, and with the way that Lauras was looking at her, there was no way that she misheard her, or imagined her saying something else instead. Laura said I love you, so clearly and with so much affection. And Carmilla only froze. She searched her eyes, looking for any sign of a lie, of falseness, of Laura playing some sort of mind game with her. But she saw nothing, noting but the truth and love in the girls eyes. The honey brown eyes that Carmilla was already so in love with. But she couldn't say it back. She swallowed hard, preparing to say those words, wanting to say them. But they never reacher her lips.

“I … I think we should go to school. We are already running really late.” She entangled herself from Lauras arms, pushing the girl away from her lap and siting on the edge of the bed, taking a small moment to gather her thoughts, before standing up and picking up her clothes from the floor on her way to the bathroom. As the door shut closed behind her, she left Laura sitting all alone on her bed, feeling like a kicked puppy.

Everything seemed so perfect only moments sooner, they were both smiling at each other and Laura could not have been happier. But maybe Carmilla didn't feel the same way. Maybe the I love you, was way too soon. There were so many Maybes running around her head, and the last one was the one that made her get out of the bed.

“Maybe I should give her some space.” She left without a single word, the house completely empty five minutes later, as Carmilla came out of the bathroom fully dressed and an apology on the tip of her tongue.

“Laura, I'm so … Laura?” She looked around her room, Laura no where in sight. The door to her room opened, and as much as Carmilla wanted to believe that the girl just went downstairs to grab a glass of water, she knew that was not the case. She left. She left because Carmilla once again screwed up something good in her life. She couldn't bring herself to say those three little words that she honestly did feel with all of her heart. She couldn't say them, because once they were out, Laura had even more power over her heart. It would be even easier for her to break it, if Carmilla could say those words out loud.

“Damn it Karnstein!” Carmilla reached for her phone that somehow landed under her bed, intent to go to school and look for Laura, wanting to apologize to her, but a message on her phone changed her plans instantly. “Why would she want to meet me?” She stared at the message in confusion, before replying back, and texting another message to Laura on her way out of the house.

***

Laura wandered the streets of Silas slowly, having no intention of going to any of her classes for that day. She was in serious need to clear her head and she wanted to do that before meeting Carmilla later. The girl sent her a message two hours ago, and Laura reread it several times, not even bothering to reply it.

_09:43 am_

_From Carm :_

_We need to talk. Meet me after school by the mall? Please_.

She placed her phone in her pocket as she crossed the street, seeing a familiar face entering a caffe on the other side. She didn't really plan to go there, but she was already this close, so why not finally have an open face to face with that person and set things straight once and for all. Her feet were carrying her closer to the door, but one glance inside the caffe and she stopped. The same person that Laura just saw, was sitting down in a booth, where Carmilla was already sitting. Laura had no idea what was going on, and in this very moment she had no intention of finding out either.

The only thing she wanted to do was walk away and not look back.


	25. Dinners and hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been forever since updates, i know, i sorry. life interuped and acted like a well... giant butt. pardon my french. also, ignore typos if possible, cause im kind of sleep typing this chapter. hope everyone is good. love you all. viva la hollstein. comment and stuff. gracias

“Hold on, let me see if I heard you right. You are telling me, that, by some wild guess, you think you know where my sister is? Is this some kind of joke?” Carmilla sat down in the booth, staring with disbelief at the man, that only a day ago, she was ready to punch straight in the face for the way he upset Laura. Today she felt like punching herself in the face for the way she acted toward her after their …

“Yes. Listen, I know it sounds crazy and it might be a wild shot, but the more I look at you, the more I talk to you, the more I see it. She has to be your sister.” Graham scratched his beard, watching the girl in front of him, confident that the mayor he was working for just before coming here, was the girls sister. She had to be. They had the same sparkle in their eyes, the same fire, the same attitude. They might not look much alike, besides the dark hair, dark eyes and mischievous smile, but from the picture Graham saw in the mayors office on one of his many visits, the one with the much younger mayor and her father on it, he saw the similarities.

“Why should I believe you?” Carmilla couldn't believe what this man was telling her, couldn't believe that this could be true. She knew that if she gave into this, if she believed even the slightest bit, if she gave it hope, she would get hurt even more if it ends up being nothing but a wild shot as he called it moments ago. But still … “Do you trust him?” Carmilla faced Emma, that was sitting near her in the booth, her hands holding onto an empty coffee cup, the woman clearly lost in her own process of the given situation.

“You want the truth kid?” Emma eyed Carmilla from the side, letting go of the cup and leaning against the table with her elbow as the raven haired girl nodded to her. “Okay. Honestly, I don't trust him. He has screwed up so many things, so many times, and hurt so many people, so no, I don't trust him in that way. But I do know that he is telling the truth.” Carmillas head fell forward, her dark hair covering her face, as she tried to get a clear thought in her head. She didn't know Emma that well, but she had no reason to lie to her, nor did the Lauras uncle. As many thoughts and doubts crossed her mind, she knew one thing for sure, she would regret it if she didn't give it a chance.

“Does she know? Does my sister know?”

“Mayor Mills does know about you, but she doesn't know that I have found you. She has been looking for you for a very long time. She just hasn't had any luck yet.” Graham leaned forward as Carmilla slowly nodded to herself. Taking in all the information right now, knowing that her sister has been looking for her, that she didn't forget her. “She told me of you once, that she remembered the day when they left. She said she used to call you Caramel when you were born, cause she thought you have a ridiculous name.”

“Yeah, I guess its not very common.” They sat in silence for a moment, as the dinner was slowly crowding up, all three of them lost in their own thoughts. Carmilla had so many questions, so many worries, so many what ifs running thought her mind. She had to go see Laura, she needed an escape for a few moments, it was all too much for her right now, and the safest she ever felt was in Lauras company, when she had her arms wrapped around her. She checked the time, seeing that school must be over pretty soon, and that hopefully Laura will want to see her after class. There was only one thing she wanted to ask first. “Whats her name?”

Siting in silence for a while, the two adults were surprised once Carmilla spoke again. Both Carmilla and Emma looked at Graham, waiting for the name to leave his lips with anticipation. Neither of them knowing, just how much that name would come to mean to both of them.

“Her name is Regina. Regina Mills.” Graham spoke the name with a slight quirk of his lips at the end, leaving Emma curious and Carmilla silently repeating the name to herself. There was one more person she had to confront today, but first, she had to find Laura.

“I have to go.” Carmilla abruptly stood up from her seat and took a step away from the table. “I have to be somewhere.”

“Shouldn't we talk about this more?” Graham looked up at the girl, standing the same way she did the other day when she was threatening him, but today her eyes were softer and as she looked down at him, he knew, without a doubt, that she was Reginas long lost sister.

“Nothing more to talk about right now. I want to meet her. I want to go see my sister.”

“Okay then. I will give her a call and see what I can do. But you are still underage aren't you? We will probably need permission from your mother or guardian and …”

“We will deal with this latter. Swing by the apartment when you can. I will make sure this one doesn't get too distracted.” Emma watched as Carmilla made her way out of the dinner, and quickly disappeared from her sight, before she faced Graham, who looked incredibly pleased with himself. “Don't even thing, that by helping out Lauras girlfriend, that you are making it up to her for running of when she needed you most. I did my share, trying to help you get back into her life, now you do yours. But don't blame her is she doesn't want you in hers.”

“I am not trying to make it up to anyone, anyway. I just, Carmillas sister has been through a lot, and if anything, I am doing this for her. But coming here, being here, was all because of Laura. Emma, I want to be a part of her life again, she's my …”

“I know. Do you think you will ever tell her the truth?”

“I'm afraid she will reject me even more if I do.”

They sat in silence once again, both lost in their own thoughts as somewhere on the other side of the town, Carmilla was sitting outside the mall, waiting for Laura. But she never came …

***

“Okay Hollis. You wanna tell me what's with all the mopping around?” LaFontain wasn't usually a nosy person. Well, at least at some moments they tried not to be, but with Laura not speaking out a single word other then a short and silent hello, once she got to the bookstore, 2 hours earlier then usual, grabbing the mop and disappearing in the very back of the store, LaFontains curiosity got the better of them and after leaving her alone for a while, they walked to the back, leaning against one of the shelfs, as Laura mopped the same spot over and over again for a minute.

“Need to clean up a bit. Its dusty.” She didn't turn around, she didn't face them, she just stood there and swiped the mop left and right and left and right.

“Well, the way you are cleaning up, you will make a hole in the floor any time now. Might take it off your paycheck if you do.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes, okay! Could you just back off now?!” This time Laura did turn around, and noticing the surprise on LaFontain, she let the mop fall to the floor and she leaned against the wall, apology ready on the tip of her tongue.

“You want to talk about it?”LaFontain picked up the mop and leaned it against the wall, as they sat down on the small table by the window, giving Laura a moment to come back to her senses.

“I told Carmilla I love her.” Laura spoke after a minute, her eyes running across the infinite book tittles on the shelfs, her memory going back to the moment she now regretted fully. It was far too soon for her to say it. To say, I love you, to the girl she knew, only … what, a few weeks?

“I see. I'm guessing by your intense moping session it didn't go so well?”

“You could say that. I made an idiot out of myself.”

“Okay, so, without going into deep detail, exactly what happened that makes you think you made an idiot out of yourself? I'm just asking, cause you know, I am kind of an expert in making myself an idiot, so I might help define just where you stand on the idiot scale.” Laura chuckled to herself as LaFontain tried to cheer her up. _Well, it probably can't get any worse._

“Without going into deep detail, we had an intense intense make out session, if you know what I mean, I told her I love her, and she didn't.”

“You mean she didn't say it back?”

“Exactly.”

“And you are mad cause she didn't?”

“No. I'm mad cause I did.” Laura walked over to the window, watching as a few droplets of rain started falling down from the sky.

“Tell me something Hollis, if you could go back to that moment, feeling the way you do right now, would you take it back? Stop yourself from saying it?” Laura knew the answer to that question. She knew that if she could do that, she would still say it, over and over again.

“No. I would tell her again.”

“And I would try to react better to it.”

Both LaFontain and Laura turned to face the intruder that was standing near them. Carmilla, as beautiful as usual, her hair falling over her shoulder and her hands safely hidden behind her, in her back pockets. She seamed a little out of breath and as if she was hiding her face from Laura, looking anywhere but at her.

“I'll give you two some space.” LaFontain walked upstairs as Carmilla and Laura stood standing by the window, Carmilla shyly trying to catch Lauras eyes. After leaving the dinner and waiting at the mall for Laura to show up and texting her several times, she thought of just giving up and just going home. But she couldn't. She couldn't have even imagined how Laura must have felt once she said I love you, but Carmilla just wasn't there yet. She felt the pull she felt the need, she felt the attraction and the crazy heart beat every time Laura smiled at her or called out her name, but she just wasn't ready to give her heart out fully to someone and watch it be crushed all over again. And this time, it would hurt even more.

“I'm sorry I left.” Lauras smile was shy as their eyes met. The smile shy, but the beating of her heart inside her chest strong and loud, drumming inside her ears.

“I'm sorry I couldn't say it back.” Laura could see her lips moving, she could hear the softness of her voice, but what she felt in that moment got the better of her. She didn't give Carmilla the time to apologize, she didn't give her a chance to throw her thought out in the open. Instead she pushed her against the table behind her, grabbing her by her knees and spreading her legs as she steeped between them. It took Carmilla by surprise, but she was quick to catch on to what was happening. There was anger, there was tension, there was passion unsatisfied and there were words unspoken. Lauras hands roamed up her thighs, her nails scratching the material of her pants as they reached the waistband and with one quick pull, Laura had Carmilla pressed flush against her with her legs wrapped around her waist. There was so much going on between them right now, and Laura did not want to speak out about anything. All she wanted, as she watched Carmilla sucking in her bottom lip between her teeth, hands holding onto the edge of the table and eyes heavy lidded, is to take her again and again and again till she was breathless and desperate for more.

From all the things that Laura felt, wanting Carmilla was the strongest. Needing her. Lusting after her. She licked her lips as she let her hands travel underneath her shirt, warm skin pressing against her cold fingers, watching as Carmillas eyes flutter shut, back arching into her touch, and the softest little moan leaving her lips. Laura crashed their lips together, capturing another moan in her mouth as she kissed Carmilla with all the need she felt for her. She felt her legs squeeze her closer, hands grabbing onto her shoulders as they kissed. Hungry. Desperate.

“Not here.” Carmilla forced herself to speak, not wanting to break their kiss. Her hands on Lauras shoulders ready to push her away, but pulling her in instead.

“Yes here.” Laura broke their kiss, lips traveling down pale neck, bitting and scraping her teeth over Carmillas pulse point.

“Please.” Carmillas mind was saying not here, while her body was screaming for more, reaching out for more. “Laura …” Her name came out breathy from her lips and with the last ounce of self control she pushed Laura away from her. The girls eyes looking at her with hurt and lust and so much more feelings then Carmilla would ever be able to define.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to …” Laura took a few steps back, turning around and running her hands through her hair, frustration rushing through her body as well as guilt and pain and love and need. God, did she feel the need to kiss Carmilla again. She wanted to watch her come undone and wanted to see her in complete surrender and …  
“You didn't do anything wrong.” Carmilla came off the table and walked over to Laura, standing in front of her, tilting her head up by her chin so she had to look at her. “Just not here, okay?” She watched as Laura nodded to her and she slowly ran her hand down her arm, before intertwining their fingers. “Come on, I want to show you something.”

And without hesitation, Laura followed her out of the bookstore.


End file.
